Unpredictable
by jemmac77
Summary: After Bella got her happy ever after in 'Unexpected', it's now Renesmee's turn. She's found her family after 46 years, and is relishing in her new-found freedom that comes with being an adult. Watch how she copes with drama and the unpredictable. SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**Well, **here we are once again. A new fic and a new start. :) I'm looking forward to this, I think it'll be a lot of fun.

So, I want to thank **MicheleHarper** who gave me the idea of naming this 'Unpredictable'. With what I have planned it seems fitting and matches with the title of the prequel.

For any new readers, a lot of this won't make sense if you haven't read Uexpected... But you could try this and see. There might only be a few bits that are confusing.

So yes, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and on my blog - the links are on my profile. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

How could it be that after 1 year, my life could miraculously fall into place? Bliss is the only way to describe the way my life has been.

My mother is living a blissfully happy married life with my father – none other than Edward Cullen. And I am living a blissfully happy life full stop. Jacob and my family have made every second worth living. Who could ask for more?

"I think the black one looks best. Don't you?" Alice asked as I paraded in front of the full length mirror, a little black dress in my hands. The satin feeling so supple against my skin.

"I'm not sure. I like the blue one." She put her hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe we should try the red one?" I nodded.

"Oh my! You have _such _problems!" I swivelled to find my father leaning against the doorframe of my room, a grin on his face. Him and Mom had only been back from their honeymoon for a few weeks, but they've fallen into the routine of a happily married couple perfectly. "Hi Nessie." I smiled.

"Hey."

Alice sighed as she walked out of my rather large walk in closet, the red dress in her hands.

"What do you _want _Edward? We have things to do here." He rolled his eyes as Alice put her dainty hands on her hips and scowled – not before having placed the dress on the bed so that it didn't get creased.

"Renesmee's breakfast is ready and Jacob will be here to take her to school soon." He addressed Alice to give her a valid reason as to why I'd have to leave. She sighed once more.

"Fine, give me two seconds with her. Shove this jacket on and put on your boots. Then you're all set." She smiled whilst chucking a leather jacket at me. I loved the rock chic style she'd got going for me at the moment. I ran down the stairs, flitting past Edward and jumping over the banister of the last few steps.

"Careful Ness." Mom laughed as I grinned, gliding past and into the kitchen where Esme had made me pancakes. I went over to the other side of the counter and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Grandma, they look lovely." She grinned.

"No problem sweetie." I took my seat at the breakfast bar, downing my orange juice and eating my pancakes so fast I barely had time to get comfortable. "What's the rush?" Grandma laughed. But it was then that I heard the roar of an engine and gravel crunching as a motorbike made its way up the Cullen mansion drive. Grandma laughed again. "I guess now I know." I smiled at her, thanking her once again and grabbed the jacket off the side, slipping on my boots.

"See you later guys!" I called over my shoulder, a chorus of goodbye's followed me as I walked out the front door. Of course, all other surroundings, sights and sounds were inconsequential as soon as I took in the sight in front of me. He grinned as he leant against his black motorbike. His shaggy hair dishevelled but gorgeous. I smiled back and ran down.

"Hey." He breathed as he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me quickly – appropriate for being outside of a house full of vampires.

"Hi." He smiled and handed me a helmet. I may be almost indestructible, but Mom still had her safety issues. Although she hadn't strictly said I should wear it, I could see the worry and Jacob seemed to agree with her. I took it and placed it on my head as I straddled the seat, wrapping my arms around Jake's sculptured body. He grinned and kicked the bike to start, swinging the back around as we headed towards Forks High.

The ride gave me a chance to think. Today was my first day back since my trip to Cambridge with Jacob. Seeing Layla and co was so great that I didn't want to leave and seeing as I could pass all my exams without having to even attend school all year, they all agreed it was safe to stay for a while.

Since they had returned from their honeymoon, my parents and my entire family had been treating me more like the adult I am. After constantly having to live like a child for my entire life – in the sense that I always felt I had to be there for my Mom – I am now able to live like an adult – even if I do still have to go to school. But I don't mind; I'm looking forward to this fresh start. It's something I've needed and I know now that I'll be able to make decisions and have my opinion valued as equally as every other person in my family.

Frequently I had been to see Charlie and Sue. Jacob and I hung out in La Push with the wolves – old and new – and I made sure to include my friends from Forks. I may not have been back from Cambridge long, but I knew what I was going to do. I hadn't seen them in so long, I really am looking forward to it.

Jake and I neared the school and I tightened my grip on him, knowing that I would have to let go soon. He chuckled and I buried my face into his back as he turned into the car-park, the bike leaning so close to the floor as he rounded the corner that I could almost touch the grungy tarmac. I sighed as he pulled up and he laughed once more, swivelling on the seat so that he looked me in the face, removing my helmet and his. He leaned forward and gave me a gentle, parting kiss.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He pulled me towards him quickly, hugging me tight before letting me go. "Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I think I might go shopping with the girls. I haven't seen them in a while you know? But I'll text you to let you know." He smiled before putting his helmet back on.

"I'll see you later then." I nodded and he rode off. I watched until he was out of sight, before sighing and turning to face my first lesson.

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat from in front of me and I grinned as I looked up.

"Renesmee Swan! Where the hell have you been for three weeks?" I laughed and threw my arms around my best friends. Jen, Sam, Kat, Kane, Jimmy, Aaron and even Terry.

"I've missed you guys so much!"

"Obviously, not enough to return." Jimmy huffed with his chin tilted up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but if you were me you'd've done the same." Jen laughed and nodded.

"I know. We all would. Jimmy's just being especially moody today." I laughed and his eyes shone as he slung his arm around Aaron's shoulders, pulling him towards him. "So, you have to tell us all about it! Did you see that Ian guy?" Kat asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yep. He's a mess, but he was on his way to move out anyway. Apparently he's moving schools."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Fresh meat probably." I sneered and the all followed suit. "Ugh, it doesn't even matter, I don't care about him. We need to go." They nodded and shifted, starting to walk to class just as the bell went.

* * *

"Ren, this is Louisa. She's new here – only arrived a couple weeks ago." Kane introduced me to the new girl and I smiled at her as I sat down at the lunch table. She smiled sheepishly back, her face only just visible through sandy ringlets. Her green eyes were piercing and alert, a contrast to the shy aura she seemed to give off.

"Hiya." I greeted.

"Hey." She nodded once and went back to eating her lunch. Her small fingers drumming on the table as she chewed. I looked around the table to see everyone talking to each other except for Kane who was desperately trying to get her to talk.

I turned my attention to Jen who was next to me.

"Is she always so shy?" She nodded and smiled.

"But she's really nice though. Kane has a thing for her we think, it's quite sweet really." I smiled.

"Terry hasn't got to her yet has he?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Not yet, thankfully. He's spoken to her, but we've stopped his dodgy conversations before they corrupt her and send her running. We don't want that."

"Definitely. I was wondering if you wanted to go out later? You know, after school. I haven't see you in a while." She grinned.

"Sounds perfect. We can get something to eat and go shopping. We taking Sam and Kat?" I nodded.

"We should take Louisa too. You know? Try to include her." She nodded.

"Great idea. I've got Bio with her next, so I'll ask her then, I'm sure she'll come. So, how was your trip?" I grinned and got started with my stories, telling them all about Jamie and the latest with Tina. Louisa looked on in interest, but kept quiet.

* * *

"Renesmee Swan. Isn't it nice of you to join us after your little holiday. I do hope you've been reading whilst you've been away. You won't pass your exam if you don't." I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Miss Christelle read my name in surprise as she registered me.

"I was reading Miss Christelle." There was no need to tell her that I've read _Catch-22 _fifty times already, or that it's one of my favourite books and I could probably recall the entire novel word for word if someone asked me to. I'm not sure she'd appreciate that.

"Good. I hope you catch up with us." She sneered and Jimmy sniggered beside me. I turned to face him and glared. He just smirked and raised his hands all innocent. I rolled my eyes and went back to my doodling.

It felt good to be back here. _Great _in fact. To have a family and to have a boyfriend is all something I never thought I'd have 10 years ago. But yet, here I am. Mom says I've grown so much in the last year than she's ever known; I guess it has something to do with the intensity of it all. Knowing your father left your mother all those years ago, and then seeing him in the forest as he sneers at you? There's a lot of growing up that has to be done there I guess. I know I've been immature about things. I remember when they first told me we were leaving Cambridge and I kicked up a fuss even when I knew it was for my own safety. I think that was one of the most selfish things I could have done. But it's all part of the learning curve, and I think I definitely learnt my lesson. The events that followed just helped me to come to terms with everything. I had a lot to learn and a short space of time to do it in, and if you were to ask any member of my new found family, they'd all say I'd done it. Truth is, I'm still getting there.

"Ren?" I looked up to see Jimmy standing in front of me, books in his hands. I scanned the room – empty. I must have spaced out and not heard the bell. Miss Christelle looked at me with one eyebrow raised accusingly as I gathered my things together still in half a daze. "What happened to you?" Jimmy asked me.

"Must have zoned out I think." He laughed.

"I can't blame ya honey, that woman's voice is enough to send the dead back to sleep." I giggled as we walked to my locker. "So, what do you think of the new girl?" He asked me.

"She's nice. A bit quiet, the only thing she's said to me is 'Hi' but I'll get used to it. With a group of people like you, it's nice to have someone quiet." He feigned hurt and turned away from me for a bit.

"Swan, I'm offended." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get used to it." He laughed.

"I like your style." I had to giggle as I pulled out my History textbook. This thing was the size of my mirror and _not _practical for my new leather school bag Alice had bought me as a welcome home gift. I liked gifts, but sometimes, they got far too extravagant and I felt guilty about not being able to get them something back. Carlisle had told me numerously that if I wanted anything, all I had to do was ask, but I couldn't do that. I'd always learnt to live without all the fine things and I've managed so far just with Mom and I. There's no need for me to suddenly change just because it's offered to me on a plate.

Louisa soon walked past. Her head down as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Her quiet nature seemed so surreal for someone with such inquisitive and knowledgeable eyes, but it's just the way some people are. People stared with curious glances as she bounced down the hallway, probably the smallest girl I've seen.

"I feel sorry for her." I told Jimmy as we walked on to Modern History.

"And why's that?" He asked as we slowed to a dawdle, nearing the classroom.

"I know how it feels to have all eyes on you on the first few weeks. It's not cool." He smiled.

"She'll get used to it. You did!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but she's just so quiet all the time." I frowned.

"She's always been like that. We've got used to it now." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so insensitive." He laughed once.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's just how I roll." He pretended to flick his hair as we entered the History classroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, but there wasn't too much I could put in this opening chapter. I just wanted to set the scene and get things straight with a few things.**

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and follow me on Twitter and on my blog!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here **we are! Chapter 2 of the sequel... PLEASE don't hate me after this, but it had to be done to fit with the rest of the plot, I'm REALLY sorry! :S You're all such dedicated readers and I love it.

I'm really happy with the feedback I've recieved from the previous chapter, so thank you SO much, I hope I get the same with this one... Although I hope it's not hate reviews - which I really fear after this. :/

I've been listening to Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag a lot! It's a LEGEND song and I hope you agree...

Make sure to follow me on **TWITTER **and on my **BLOG**. I'll make sure to keep you updated. I'm in my final year of school and that means all my exams ae coming up, so although it's the half term, I've got a lot of revision sessions at school and revision to do, so my updates might not be as frequent - Sorry!

Anyways, ENJOY & REVIEW - and don't hate me too much! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

"Just give her a chance." I whispered to Kat who stared at Louisa through the rear-view mirror of her Sedan. She flicked her gaze to me, taking her eyes off the road momentarily as she glared at me. I smiled sweetly and she rolled her eyes.

She parked up in Port Angeles and hopped out the car. Sam, Jen and Louisa followed behind us, Sam and Jen keeping Louisa occupied and talking to her as best they could. I ran up to Kat and caught her arm.

"Jeeze, what's she done for you to hate her?" I asked her, laughing once. Kat rolled her eyes once again before sighing.

"Ugh. It's just the way she comes here and takes my brother away and everyone's talking about her and it's all about her." She took a deep breath before turning her head to face me as we walked. Her eyes were anguished and frustrated. Her features scrunched up in a way that wasn't too flattering. "It's like all Kane can talk about is 'Louisa this... Louisa that.' And I know it's childish of me, but I'm getting fed up of becoming second best to _her_." She sneered.

"You know you'll never be second best. It's only because she's the new girl that she's talked about." Her features softened but she gave a small sigh.

"I know. I just don't like it. I've always been first with him and vice versa. It's a twin thing." She smiled and I laughed – lightening the mood.

"Just give it some time and try to get to know her. I bet she's really nice actually and it'll soon blow over. Or, talk to Kane." Kat smiled down at me – I've always been shorter than every other person I've met.

"Man I've missed you Ren. Don't ever go away for so long again!" I giggled as she pulled on my arm playfully, slowing down to wait for the others.

* * *

"My feet hurt." Jen moaned from beside me as we walked back to Kat's Sedan. I laughed.

"Oh get over it woman. You can sit in a minute." She scowled.

"It's alright for some vampire hybrids who don't feel such pain." She whispered so that no others could hear. Kat was trying her best to like Louisa and was currently talking to her and Sam in front of us.

"Actually, I do feel it, but it takes a little longer. I'm only half a freak." She giggled and we continued to walk, dumping our numerous shopping bags in the trunk of the car once we reached it. The sunset caused a purple bruise in the sky as we jumped into the car. Thick black clouds cast over it – a sure sign of impending rain for Forks.

"Weather's nice." Sam snorted from the front.

"What do you expect in Forks?" We all laughed – including Louisa.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" I asked her. I'd opted to sit in the back with Louisa and Jen this time so I could have the chance to talk to Louisa. She glanced towards me. Her eyes peeking through her lashes. Her ringlets still covering her face slightly.

"It's okay. There's a lot of rain." Her voice was quiet and slow. Still, the shyness hadn't worn off. Her simple answer frustrated me – it's hard to make conversation with someone who seems so out of place. Jen watched our exchange with interest.

"Where did you live before here?" I asked her in the hope of having a better answer to this one.

"New York."

"Wow. I went there when I was little with my sister. It's a great place to be." She nodded once and gave a small smile and that was the only interaction she had with us the entire ride.

"Where do you live Louisa?" Kat called from the front. Her head snapped up and I saw a glimpse of panic creep across her face, but she hid it before the others noticed. I frowned.

"Could you drop me off at the school? It's easier for me to walk from there." Her voice was louder, much more confident and she smiled sweetly through it. It was the longest sentence she'd ever said and I wondered what brought on the change. Jen's expression matched mine and she simply shrugged when she caught my eye. She sunk back into her seat and covered her face with her hair again.

"Urm, yeah, sure." Kat stuttered as she pulled up to Forks High minutes later. Louisa thanked her quickly and jumped out the car. She hadn't bought anything from town and so left empty handed down the road. "You know, she scares me. It's like she's got MPD." I giggled.

"She doesn't have Multiple Personality Disorder. She's just... Different?" Jen suggested.

"Different is an understatement." Sam scoffed from the front.

"Oh don't be mean. It's got to be hard on her being new." I called out.

"Yeah, but you were never like this." Sam replied.

"Everyone deals with things in their own way. Maybe something traumatic happened to her." I suggested.

"But she wouldn't tell us anyway." Jen told us.

"That's true. She's scarily quiet."

"Just a bit." I laughed and sighed into my chair as Kat continued to drove us all home one by one.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the front door of the Cullen mansion. I kicked off my boots and hung up my jacket. "Hello?" I yelled once again. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. Out of an entire 8 vampires with super-human hearing, _none _of them are in? Or _none _of them can hear me? I walked through the house checking each room. "Mom? Alice?" Still no sign of any of them.

"Nessie?" I turned at the sound of a high, bell-like voice behind me.

"Alice? Where is everyone?" Her face was pained and upset. I knew vampires couldn't cry but living with Mom for so long in the way that she was, I knew when a vampire _wanted _to cry. "What's happened Alice?" I asked her as I took a step towards her. She took my arm gently.

"I don't think it's my place to say. I saw you coming home and had to come and get you. Your Mom's over at Charlie and Sue's house. You should come." I nodded and slipped my boots back on.

"Is she okay?" I asked her as we walked out the front door. She glanced at me and I knew the answer then. Evidently, she wasn't. I panicked and pushed myself to run faster as we flew through the forest that led to the back of Grandpa Charlie's home. Possibilities flashed through my head. Was someone hurt? Mom? Grandpa Charlie? Sue? Only something major would cause every vampire in our family to go to Charlie's home. Although they had all become more like allies now ever since the Victoria incident, the amount of vampires in one room, with the amount of volatile wolves was not a great combination.

Alice was close on my tail as we neared Grandpa Charlie's home. She kept up speed and we jumped over his back fence and through the sliding doors. I took a deep breath as I walked in and ignored the ache in my stomach from running so hard.

"She's in there." Alice pointed to the living room and I frowned when I heard mumbling voices – but that was overshadowed by the sound of crying and dry sobs. I ran into the room, the scent of vampires and wolves filled my nostrils as I scanned for my Mom.

"Renesmee..." She wheezed from the corner. My father was comforting her – her head on his shoulder before she saw me.

"Mom what's happened?" I weaved through the masses of people in one small room and sat down in front of her. She pulled me towards her, gripping onto me for dear life whilst the others simply watched. She pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Her eyes were distant and pained, darker than usual – almost as if she hadn't hunted in months – and her cheeks were paler than normal. She showed all the signs of a crying vampire – a _sobbing _vampire. I could only assume the worst.

Although I'd seen my mother cry before, it was never direct. She'd always been so careful to hide it, but I always knew. The way her eyes changed colour and her face was paler. Tears may not spill, but it's hard to ignore signs like those. I'd hear her some nights in her room when I couldn't sleep – mainly when I was very young and the pain and depression was a lot more raw – but she always seemed so graceful and dignified about it, as if it hadn't actually happened. But as I stared at my mother now, I realised I've never seen her quite like this before – so open about what it is that's hurting her, breaking down in front of other's like this. I guess she'd done it in the past to protect me, but it only added gravitas to the situation at hand.

"Mom? What, happened?" I pronounced each word slowly, waiting for an explanation. She took a deep breath and I scanned the room. The entire Cullen family was here, pretty much the entire wolf pack and most of the imprints excluding Jen and Sam. Lara sat in a corner, Seb by her side trying to comfort her with whatever had happened. But she didn't move, she didn't react to his touch or look at him or anyone. She seemed so vulnerable and her hard exterior had vanished. Sue was surrounded by older native men and a few girls. Her head in her hands. I frowned, knowing there was someone missing from this picture. "Where's Grandpa Charlie?" I asked her. Her eyes darkened and she pulled me closer once again, gripping tightly as she dry sobbed against me.

"I'm sorry Nessie..." She whispered in between cries.

"For what? What's happened?" I asked them, frustrated with the lack of information, she looked to my father with pleading eyes. Whatever it was, was too hard for her to tell me herself. He cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Nessie, you're grandfather, he had a heart attack this afternoon and was taken into hospital." He paused and shifted next to Mom. "Nessie, he died a few hours ago."

And that was it.

I went limp in Mom's grasp and sank back onto the floor, ignoring all of those around me. I was sure my expression matched Layla's and for once, I felt like I could empathize with her. I felt other tings become unimportant. The sounds of others crying made the pain a whole lot worse. I'd only been able to know my grandfather in person for a few months – the things that I wished I could have done but didn't have the chance to. We'd arranged to go out and about at the weekend to get something to eat with Mom – even if she didn't eat. He wanted to see us all now that we were back. The times I'd walked in and seen him sat in his wingback chair with the newspaper in his lap watching the game on TV. He'd smile up at me and his face would light up. He'd crack a joke about how I hadn't changed and we'd sit and talk for a while.

Lara might walk in every now and then, but she'd brush past me without saying a word. On the odd occasion, Sue would walk in and sit with us. She was a lot less apprehensive with me – I guess it was the much more striking human qualities that I had compared to the others in my family. But none of that mattered anymore. I wouldn't be able to do that again.

I leaned back against what must have been the coffee table in Grandpa Charlie's living room.

"Nessie?" I didn't know or care who was calling my name. I'd just lost someone who I barely got the chance to get to know. Mom always told me how great he was when I was little. She liked to talk about him and Renée and all the other Cullen's and I learnt a lot about him. He was caring and never seemed to intrude. He let you keep your own personal space but got involved when he had to. Grandpa was respected around Forks for being Chief of Police and I know that I won't be the only one who grieves – the entire town will. "Nessie?" The voice called again.

I shook my head lightly, not wanting to talk to anyone. My throat closed up and I cursed myself for wanting to cry. I never showed such outright emotion in this way before – I never had the chance until recently – and I didn't want to start making that a frequent thing. My chin quivered and that's when I felt it. Thick tears plummeting down my face. A continuous stream, yet I remained silent, huddled on the floor as I thought about who I had just lost after so little time.

I had no right to feel like this when I think about all the others. Sue had helped my Grandfather through his entire ordeal after my mother left. _She _had the right to cry and grieve for her lost husband – again. Lara cared for him when I wasn't there. I would've been here all the time if I could. _She _had the right to grieve. But that didn't excuse the fact that he was my grandfather and I loved him – I _should _have the right to grieve.

"Where is she?" I heard someone call. Who it was, or who they wanted didn't matter.

"Over here." Someone closer to me whispered.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry." Warm arms wrapped around me and I was surrounded by a warm, woodsy scent – the one that belonged to my Jacob. His embrace brought me back to where I was and I let loud sobs escape my mouth as I gripped on to him tightly.

"Sh Ness, everything will be okay."

I wanted to believe him, I really did.

* * *

**Don't hate me too much!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **The response has been amazing to this - I AM sorry that it had to happen - but it will all make sense as the fic goes on. I do try and reply to all of your reviews, but sometimes things get on top of me and it's hard to do so. I do LOVE your reviews though, they mean a hell of a lot to me.

WARNING: This is quite a depressing chapter. I'm sorry. But things can't go straight to happiness after something like that. Sorry... :(

Let me know what you think of this chapter - I really am loving this. Make sure you alert/favourite/review because I love them! :D

Also, after reading through _Unexpected _I've noticed a few mistakes regarding things with Leah and Embry - To clear this up, Leah DID marry Embry. Not the other way it has been described. SORRY! Thanks to those who have pointed those out and I really do apologise. It's just what happens when I don't check through things!

Follow me on **TWITTER **and on my **BLOG** I'm going to update my blog straight after updating this! :)

Anyways, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own... :(

* * *

Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

There's only so much you can say and do to a loved one – someone who's grieving over the death of their father. Likewise, there is only so much you can do for yourself to help get through it with them. There's no way to understand what goes on in someone mind after a relative dies, and my mother is no exception. The news seems to have hit us all hard – but her the worst. She would do nothing all day except for sit in the library, staring blankly at the pages of a book – she wouldn't read, simply stare.

Although her mind is unreadable, it's obvious that she blames herself. The way that she missed all those years and how she barely had the time to get to reconnect properly with her father. She's told us herself that she believes she is to blame, although Grandpa Carlisle told her it was a medical issue – his heart attack was not brought on by stress or surprises – though that did little to comfort her.

My mother has had Edward to pull her through. He's been at her side the entire time – never leaving her to think too much or give her enough time to start feeling physically sick – a rarity for any vampire. She was privileged to have someone who would care for her in such a way, as am I.

I don't know what I would do without Jacob here. Ever since that day, he's done everything for me and has been by my side throughout these few days. I'd only missed a few days of school and although Miss Christelle wouldn't be happy with me, I couldn't care less. The depression and the feeling of loneliness – despite the people around you – makes the death of _any_body ten times worse than it is. School could wait.

"How is she?" I asked my father as he walked out of the library. He looked at me and his eyes were grave. Although vampires always seemed to have that look of perfection and the pale glow, this vampire looked hollow and ill, something I immediately took as a bad sign.

"Not good." His voice was quiet. Charlie's death has taken it's toll on all of us, vampires included. I nodded once. "I think maybe you'd do a better job than I would, you understand more." He smiled briefly but it didn't reach his eyes, still, the sentiment was the same. I brushed past him and put my hand on the door-knob, taking a deep breath before twisting it slowly and pushing it open. Peaking round the door I saw her sitting there again. No book this time. She stared out the window with her back straight and her hands on her knees.

"Mom?" She didn't respond. I took a shaky breath. Not only had his death played a part in this, but her reaction made me feel helpless. I _wanted _to help. No-one likes to see their mother in such a state. It's times like these when I truly feel that independence that I've silently begged for for so long. So much so that it feels too much like loneliness despite my company. "Mom, please talk to me." I whispered as my throat closed up. Tears threatening to spill as I took one steady move towards her. I sat on the floor in front of her, taking in her expression.

There was nothing.

Not just the blankness you see when someone's daydreaming – but it's as if she's not there. One tear spills over, but I wipe it away. I had to be strong for her, but to be strong for someone else, you had to appear strong yourself, and I don't think that's something I'm achieving right now. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Mom?" I almost cried. Desperate for some reaction. Some affection. Some _help _throughout this.

Anger flew threw me in a blip. She's not the only one who's suffering. She's not the only one who _cares_.

But her father just passed away. Someone who she cared for more than most people in the world.

I immediately felt bad for being so selfish. But the loneliness and the lack of communication was overwhelming. Mom and I have always been close and been able to talk to each other. We lived with each other for 46 years for goodness sake! I just want her to be able to let me in again. And not keep it so bottled up.

"Mom _please_?" I cried. More tears fell as her expression remained unresponsive. I let out a quick sob as they continued to fall. Jacob had kept me busy for the past few days that I barely had the chance to cry, but it felt good to be able to now. Sat here on the floor of the library, surrounded by dusty books that Carlisle claims to be 'classics', was not where I imagined I'd cry. I rested my head in my hands. Quiet sobs escaped, the sound resonating off the walls, ringing in my ears, forcing me to cry harder over my lost grandfather.

Minutes. Time passed with me crying, my mother unresponsive.

"I envy you."

My head shot up at the shaky whisper. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and smiled a watery smile at my mother who had her eyes open and was looking at me. That grave, mourning look was still there, but a tender glint was seen as she stared at me.

"How so?" I asked her. Confused by her question. My mother was stunning and I couldn't imagine something in which she would envy me for.

"You can show your emotions in a way I can't." Her answer was simple and still confounded me, but I was able to get my mother to talk.

"I thought you liked being a vampire?" She smiled briefly once more, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"I did. I still do. But right now, I wish I could cry. Not these _heaving _dry sobs that we try to pass it off for. But real sobs. It would be so much easier to express things. You can show anger when you go red, your eyes would narrow and it's a sure sign. You can cry and your eyes go red and blotchy when you're sad." She took a deep shaky breath and I knew she _would _be crying if she could. "Me? I'm stuck like this. Expressionless. Unable to show just how I really feel. Anger, sadness, grief."

I shook my head at her.

"You shouldn't feel that way about yourself. You've got everything you need and will ever need. You show your emotions in a way that's unique to you and you shouldn't have to feel bad about it."

"Thank you." She said simply. She shuffled in her chair. Her stature relaxed as she came and sat beside me on the floor, pulling me into her side. I've longed for independence and to be treated like an adult, but being held by my other really showed her vulnerability – not just mine.

She held me for what seemed like an age, but in reality, would only have been a few minutes before she pulled back and looked at me.

"I think there's some things we should be doing don't you?" She smiled once more. It was bigger than before, but still, she was nowhere near her old self.

"And what's that?"

"We should go and see Sue. I think we should be preparing for Charlie's... For his-" She stumbled over his words and I knew what she meant.

"I know what you mean." She sighed slightly before giving a nervous smile. "Let's go." I stood up and pulled her with me. She gave me a quick hug before we headed down the stairs.

"You got her to talk?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"We're going to go see Sue. We've got some funeral preparations to do." He smiled grimly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She wants to do it. She's his _daughter_. It might help." He took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent."

"She's lucky to have you Nessie. You can talk to her in a way that we don't seem to be able to. Just don't try and bottle this all up yourself okay? It's got to be just as hard on you as it is on your mother." He looked genuinely concerned for me and my mother. But his expression lifted as soon as he heard that she was getting out of the house – she had barely left since that day.

"Thank you. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. She's my main priority. But she's lucky to have _you_. You've been great to her, and to me. You're a great father." He beamed and his eyes widened as I leant in to hug him quickly. He squeezed me back.

"It's good to hear. I'm glad I can be there for you. Now go... She may still be grieving, but she's always been impatient." I laughed once and grabbed my jacket from the side, putting my haystack hair into a messy bun.

"You took your time." She had a small smile on her face, but that didn't stop the look on her face.

"Sorry, I was talking to Edward." She shrugged as we got into Edwards Volvo. I decided to drive – she wasn't in such a great state, no matter how she tries to disguise it.

The ride to Grandpa Charlie's was short and quiet. But pushing my mother to talk was not an option as we prepared to plan for her father's funeral.

"Are you ready?" I asked as we pulled up outside his home. Despite the fact that it was only Sue there now, it would always be his house. His belongings. The same place where my mother had spent her childhood before Arizona.

She nodded once and we headed up the path. My mother's eyes scanned the place. She took in the lawn, the driveway, the weeds through the path and the few flowers in hanging baskets at the porch – definitely a touch from Sue. I knocked on the door as Mom stood back, hesitant about going in.

This time, it was definite. We go in and her father isn't there. My grandfather wouldn't look up at me from his wingback chair. The game wouldn't be on the television. The newspaper wouldn't have a half-finished crossword with the pen peeking through the top. These things I could guarantee when I visited him. His gruff voice calling out to ask who it was when Lara or Sue would answer the door – he rarely did it himself _"My dodgy hip." _Would be his excuse – All. The. Time. But it made me laugh; he still held that bit of humour after everything he'd gone through with his disappearing daughter and her sudden return.

The door opened slowly, and instead of Sue, a younger woman opened the door. Her eyebrows raised as she took the two of us in.

"Renesmee?" I nodded – confused. I had no idea who this woman was, and was pretty sure I'd never met her before. But her expression softened and she gave me a small smile. "Hi, I'm Leah. Sue's daughter." Mom perked up beside me and I was finally able to put a name to a face. Leah was in Jacob's old pack, the only female to ever phase. According to him, she was bitter and cynical, _despising _the fact that she was a wolf. The way she was uncomfortable about being around the other male wolves. But, after marrying one of the original pack, she seemed to have become a lot calmer and softer. Her kids are apparently wolves now too.

She stuck out her hand and I shook it gingerly.

"It's nice to meet you." I told her genuinely. I admired Leah – she overcame being different and here she is, confident and happy. A lot of people could learn from her.

"You too." She turned to face my mother and the look of apprehension crossed her face before softening again. This was _definitely _a different Leah than the one I was told about. "Bella?" Mom dropped her gaze to the floor. In shame or embarrassment I couldn't quite tell. "Is that you?" Mom took a second before looking up to face Leah, nodding slightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Leah simply stated. I'm guessing they weren't the best of friends. Perhaps Leah wasn't happy about the relationship between my mother and Jacob back then. But that's in the past and I'm hoping things will be better.

"How is Sue?" I asked, barely trusting my voice as the intensity of facing Grandpa Charlie's home _without _Grandpa Charlie hit me.

Leah looked down briefly.

"Not good."

"Can we come and see her?" Leah moved to the side and allowed us in. The two of us went straight to the living room. I didn't dare look at Mom in case the look on her face set me off again, I knew she'd crumble then, and I couldn't have that. Walking in, I saw Sue being cradled by a young man, holding her tight as she bawled into his shoulder. He looked up and flashed me a smile of recognition as the two of us walked in, Leah following behind me.

I gave a small smile to the stranger ad Leah sat on the other side of her, allowing her mother to rest on her shoulder instead, freeing the man to stand up and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Seth, you must be Nessie and Bella." He held out his hand and the two of us shook it, I noticed how he flinched slightly at Mom's cold touch, but didn't say anything. I remember Jacob telling me about Seth too. Leah's little brother. It was only natural that the two of them were here to help their mother through this – I couldn't blame them.

"Yeah." Sue looked up at the sound of our voices and she gave me a watery smile before standing up and wiping her eyes. She walked over to the two of us and wrapped her arms around us both.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered. "Charlie loved you both and we have a lot to do." The tears still fell from her eyes as she spoke to us. But it was expected from the woman who just lost her husband. Looking at Mom right then and there, I knew she was thinking the same as me. This house wasn't the same without him there. I knew it, she knew it, Sue knew it. Heck, even Leah and Seth probably knew it.

The only thing that we could do now, was give him the best goodbye we could. Thoughtful and loving despite the past.

* * *

"I don't like this." I whispered to Jacob as he sat beside me, his arms wrapped around me tightly as he pulled me in to his side. I looked to the side to see Mom with her head buried in between Edward's neck. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her forehead and whispering to her.

"Me neither. I'm sorry you have to go through this." I smiled once and he kissed me on the head.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here with me. I couldn't do this without you." He pulled me tighter as the music started. Sue was sat across the aisle with Seth and Leah. Lara was next to them with Seb, her eyes watered, but no tears spilled. Again, she had that faraway look, and Seb looked down in concern. Other wolves surrounded us. Forks residents, La Push residents, a few from Port Angeles. They all gathered in the Church to say farewell to one of the most respected and popular men in the area.

The rest of the Cullen's had seen it more appropriate to stay at home. Although Carlisle was respected all them years ago, he had also been well-known. Too well-known to be here. We were trying to keep a low profile and it hadn't been working out too well at the moment, so we are doing the best we can. Having the entire Cullen clan here, would surely bring some attention to us. At least with just Edward, it would make things a lot easier.

The coffin came through the aisle and that's when it started. The crying, the wracking the sobs. Not just from me, but every other person. I turned and buried my face in Jacobs chest as he gripped me tighter.

It wasn't fair. I'd only just got to know him. We'd only just found him. And now, he's been taken away from us at the cruelest time possible.

"It's okay." Jacob soothed as I cried, leaving tear stains on his shirt. His embrace was just what I needed. It was warm and safe and I knew that no matter what, Jacob would be there for me forever. I could count on him and depend on him for eternity, knowing that I'd never have to go through this pain in my life because it was him.

* * *

"We came to see if you're okay." Jen stood at my doorstep with Sam. "We were told what happened and we needed to check that you were okay." I nodded. Charlie's funeral was hard this morning, although Jacob seemed to make it a little easier.

"Thanks guys." They followed me inside the house and up to my room. Mom was in the library again with Edward. I got her out last week, but to do it again wouldn't be so easy – especially after the funeral.

"Miss Christelle gave you some work to do, though I'm pretty sure that you don't need it. You probably know this book completely off by heart." Jen told me as she handed me a booklet of work.

"Thank you." I perched down on the edge of my bed and faced them as they sat on my floor. "Do you want to do something? Go out? I can't stand being here any longer, it's horrible being caged up when this has happened." They nodded and stood up, heading back downstairs. I went to find Esme as I knew she would be a better bet rather than my mother. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting, but Alice had stayed back, claiming she wasn't thirsty. Esme decided to stay with us whilst Carlisle had to work.

"That's fine honey, go have fun." Esme gave me a sympathetic smile as I left the house with the two of them.

"Movie?" Jen asked and I smiled, liking the sound of that.

"Sounds great!" They smiled at my enthusiasm and we all drove the movie theatre in Sam's sedan. "So, fill me in on school crap guys! What have I missed?" The two of them looked at each other quickly and then back before they thought I'd noticed, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm half-vampire, I saw that. What's happened?" I asked them.

"Urm... Kat, sort of had a fight with Louisa over Kane. She keeps messing him about and Kat got fed up with it. She ended up breaking Louisa's nose and has been suspended for 3 weeks." My eyes widened.

"Serious?" They nodded together.

"Bloody hell. I never thought Kat had it in her." They laughed once.

"We didn't either!"

It was good to be in the company of friends. To be able to laugh and have a regular conversation about things I hadn't been around for. I'd missed this, and it was part of the healing process.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA! **I'm really glad that I managed to get this chapter out today, I was worried I wouldn't be able to what with exams etc. The feedback for the last few chapters have been amazing, despite the sad nature to the content, so I REALLY do appreciate them. I try to reply to all my reviews, but things tend to get on top of me and it's hard to do so. But please know that if I don't reply, it's not because I don't want to. Your reviews always put a smile on my face.

As for this chapter, it has a much lighter mood and addresses something that I mentioned in _Unexpected _but haven't quite solved. So we're starting on that. I wanted to start to have things getting back to normal for Renesmee at least. Hence some of these things. A lot of you have asked about Louisa, all I can say is you'll have to wait and see! ;) I loe writing her character!

Sooo... I even have pictures of Bella and Nessie on my profile. I know right - :O ! LOL! Also, I've been imagining Jimmy as Damian from Mean Girls. He seems to be my inspiration for him. Not only is that the best teen film, BUT, he HAS to be my fae character out of it! :P

Anyways, as always, ENJOY & REVIEW! And don't forget to follow me on **TWITTER **and on my **BLOG**. The links of which are on my profile. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters - they all belong to the wonderful SM!

* * *

Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

2 weeks and 3 days. I could add the hours and minutes too if you _really _wanted to get specific. It's been exactly that time since Grandpa Charlie passed away, and exactly that time since Mom had never been the same.

"She still not good?" Jen asked as we sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by bustling students and uptight teachers. The sound of heightened conversation was enough to discuss our secretive talk. I shook my head gravely.

"Nope. It's been so long." I sighed. Her mood just never seems to lift. The odd smile would appear, but would fade just as quick and the usual depression would overcome her. "I mean, I know that he's her father and all that, but she hasn't got _any _better. She barely leaves the library, she barely talks. Edward's there to help but she doesn't seem to be bothered." Jen frowned as if she was thinking intently.

"Do you reckon it could be depression?" I sighed and shrugged.

"Can vampires _get _depression?" She laughed once and smiled.

"Don't ask me... You're the 'cold one' not me." I giggled.

"_Half _cold one, don't forget the _half._ Get it right. Jeeze." We laughed just as Jimmy swung a chair in between the two of us, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well hello ladies. May I ask what all the laughter is about?" He asked. I stumbled for an answer. Do I joke? Or Lie?

"We were laughing at your new hairdo Jim. It's so... Urm... Fetching?" He feigned hurt and I laughed, thankful for the distraction by Jen.

"Guys!" Terry yelled over the noise as he sat down with a tray piled with food in front of him. Tomato ketchup ran down the side of his plate and as it threatened to fall on the table, Terry swiped it up with his finger, licking it clean and smacking his lips afterwards. Grinning like a fool.

"Terry!" I replied. He narrowed his eyes and I grinned sweetly back at him.

"What's the latest on the cat fight?" He asked. I leaned back in my chair and rolled my eyes. Ever since I'd officially come back to school after my visit away and Charlie's funeral, all that was talked about was the Chief of Police's death and this thing between Kat and Louisa. Though both of them had been suspended for 3 weeks, talk still hadn't died down.

"Ooh, I want to know too!" Jimmy bounced in his chair like a child and I rolled my eyes once more.

"I saw her the other day. Kat that is. Kane wasn't too impressed with her, but she had a black eye and was _fuming_." Sam explained as she sat down. "I wish I could have seen it; I've never seen Kat so angry and Kane just seems so... odd?"

"How so?" I asked her and she shrugged thoughtfully.

"I don't know really. He's angry because she stood up for him and cared for him? I just don't get it. They're usually together with everything and don't disagree. She's not happy that Will hasn't been round either." Oh! Will – her long term boyfriend now – used to go to Forks, supposedly a bit of a legend. "I think he's seeing someone else."

"He wouldn't do that." Jen said as she shook her head gently beside me, taking a sip of her drink.

"Really? Do you seriously think that he was a legend here because of this Miss Christelle thing? I don't. I reckon it was something to do with girl – and then it makes sense why he hasn't been to see her." She stopped and her eyes widened, putting her sandwich down and leaning forward on the table. "What if he's seeing Louisa?" I snorted and let out an involuntary laugh, causing them all to look at me.

"What?" I asked. "Think about it, even if her theory _was _right that he was cheating on her, what are the chances it will be with Louisa? Besides, I know what a womaniser's like, trust me, and Will really doesn't look like one." Sam leant back again and tilted her head to the side.

"I think I'll find another theory." We laughed and lunch resumed as normal.

I tried to enjoy all I could of times like these. I didn't want to dwell on the death of my grandfather, I had to come to terms with things quickly so that I could be there for Mom. Although she _had _improved since that day we went round Sue's, after the funeral, she was back to before. If I'm honest, it scared me far too much than it should. I knew that she had Edward and she had the entire Cullen clan, but having a load of people around her might not make her feel better. To be honest, I think she'd be better off going away for a bit, perhaps with Edward? I think a break would make her feel better and as much as I would love to go with her, I can't miss anymore school without the teachers _and _students getting suspicious.

Already, I'd had people constantly asking where I'd been. The responses varied – some called me lucky, some snorted at my choice of location and those who were a lot more easily amused would gawk and go 'wow'. Mainly the younger ones. I was surprised at the interest I received upon my return, I didn't think that that many people knew me, but then after seeing Louisa I realise that new people make more of an impact that I first thought.

But it helped to distract myself. Thinking of other things made the raw _pain _a hell of a lot easier to cope with, so that's what I tried to do.

"I'm going to English. Christelle wants a 1,000 word long essay on _Catch 22 _by the end of the day." I groaned and followed Jimmy out of the cafeteria and down the hall, avoiding the numerous teens as they brushed passed us, engrossed in their conversation.

I pulled out my phone to see a text message from Jake.

_I love you. __  
I thought I'd tell u seeing as I won't see you til l8r.  
Bonfire? First Beach? Yay/Nay?  
J xxx_

"You guys going to the bonfire tonight? I haven't been to one since I've been back – I miss it." Jimmy grinned.

"They're amazing nowadays. Your boyfriends been missed though sweets." I grinned, Jake had told me how the others had missed him whilst we'd been gone. He made sure to phase often enough though so that he didn't age and could keep in touch with everyone and on-goings back home – but there really is no place like home.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I asked.

"Of course!" He threw his hands up in the air and then slung it over my shoulder as I typed a quick answer back to Jake. "I _think _we might be early." I snorted at his obvious observation. The classroom was empty. No students and no Christelle. I glanced up at the clock above the door.

"Oh you have to be kidding me Jimmy. Why did you leave so early?" He waggled his eyebrows and I had to laugh. "Oh very funny." He smiled and retreated, leaning on a desk as folded his arms and let out a sigh. I walked to the window, running my hands along her desk as I passed, waiting for time to pass.

"Do you ever wonder about the meaning of life?" I raised one eyebrow and turned around slowly. Jimmy was looking in to space, thoughtful with one hand resting on his chin.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't stand silence. I was making conversation."

"With the meaning... of... life?" He nodded enthusiastically. I leant against her desk, my hands hitting bundles of paper at my sides. My interest peaked at one particular document. I lifted the papers and read the title of it. The edges were slightly torn, the pages were crumpled – as if it had been screwed up and re-opened again. I pulled it out, careful not to cause the entire tower of documents to topple after it.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to me. "Seriously?" I nodded once. My eyes widened and my eyebrows raised.

"You know, I think this is why she's such a heartless bitch." He laughed.

"You're always so straight to the point Ren. I love it." I grinned up at him and scanned through the paper. "I want to keep it." Jimmy pouted and I giggled.

"I don't think you can Jim. This is kind of important, I'd think she'd notice if it was gone." He sighed.

"Ugh." He headed back to the table and perched on the edge again. "Has it been signed?" I checked the back page and shook my head.

"Well, she hasn't. But whoever he is has."

"Ren 2 minutes until bell, put it back, we can retrieve it later." He winked and shuffled to his desk at the back of the classroom, me alongside him. I dumped my bag on the table, pulling out my battered copy of _Catch 22 _and my notebook.

* * *

"_Divorce papers_?" Sam squealed as we walked through the car park. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. No wonder she's so stressed all the time. He's signed it, but _she _hasn't."

"Jeeze. I feel kinda sorry for her though, I mean, it's got to be hard. I just want to know how long it's been going on for, cause she's always been a cow. There's got to be more." I laughed.

"We'll find out." She flashed me a grin.

"God I hope so." I hopped into the Volvo and left the car park, driving steadily through Forks as I questioned what would ace me when I returned home. Would Mom have moved? Would she be okay? I was going to propose my idea of a vacation for her though, it seemed as though it would do her good to have a break and there's got to be somewhere she would like to go – she had always wanted to go skiing. I'm sure vampires could ski, right? Well, she should find out.

I pulled into the driveway, grinning like a fool when I saw Jacob's bike parked up outside. He was here to pick me up or else he would have parked in the garage. I took my time, preparing myself for an unresponsive mother and entered the house.

"Guys, I'm home!" I called out and the first person I see is Jacob. He rushes towards me and wraps his arms tight around me, barely giving me time to acknowledge his proximity before he was pressing his lips to mine. I giggled and he pulled back, smiling.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi!" He laughed again and let me go. "Is she any different?" He shook his head.

"No change. She's in the library again. She's said the odd thing to Edward, but not much, I've tried too but it hasn't helped much." I sighed and he pulled me in for a hug.

Ever since the ordeal with Charlie, Jacob knew that I would want to do this on my own, but he's been there just when I've needed him. Both of our attention has been on getting my mother through this, but it's hard to do when she won't talk to us. Jake seems to be as concerned as a best friend would be, and it's nice to see the relationship they once had – even if it does appear to be one-sided at the moment. His imprint with me seems to have brought the Cullens and Jake's pack together. Although tension's high in certain circumstances – some wolves aren't quite as accepting as other – the overall relationship has dramatically improved. Even to the point were Jacob comes round of his own accord, simply to hang out at the house. He has no problem with my family.

"She'll be fine Nessie. Believe me. People handle things in different way, this is just your Mom's way." I sighed once more, I knew he was right, but the feeling of having to fend for myself was new and exciting. So exciting that it became scary.

"I know. Do we have to leave now?"

"Na, the bonfire doesn't start for a while. I thought you'd like the chance to hang out with your family, I came to check on Bella. I'll be back in a couple hours though okay?" I smiled and nodded as he kissed my forehead, waving as he left through the front door. I waited until the roar of his bike had dissipated before heading in to the living room where most of my family was congregated.

"Hi Renesmee. Did you have a good day at school?" Esme asked me as she passed me, on her way to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you. It was a good day." I grinned.

"Your dinner shouldn't be long." She called as she started opening cupboards and pulling out dishes.

"Thank you!" I replied before settling down on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Lil niece! How nice of you to join us." Emmett grinned and sat opposite me on the floor.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He reached behind him and held up a controller for the Xbox. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Fine, go on then." I grabbed the remote from his hands and Jasper chuckled from the other side of the room. I scanned the room, noticing that Edward was missing too. I rested my hand on Rosalie's knee. _Is Edward with my Mom? _I turned to face her and she nodded, smiling grimly. I returned the gesture and she leaned up to hug me on quickly.

"Don't worry about it Nessie. Things will get better soon." She whispered. I smiled just as Emmett declared it was Game On.

* * *

**Let me know what you think aaand...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYY! **I noticed a lack of the Cullens and so I've brought this chapter into the fic. I hope it's okay. I didn't get much of a response for the last chapter and so I wanted to get this one out quick... I replied to most of your reviews and have a few left regretably, but I'm getting there. They all mean a lot! :)

As exams are finishing, I've found myself with more time on my hands, so my updates MIGHT get a little more frequent. I've also realised that this fic probably won't be as long as the other - I want to put some more acton into this and get on with the plot, and that requires me to have less chapters. But, that's just something I'll have to see about.

So, this AN is shorter than the others, mainly because it's late and I'm very tired. :P Make sure to check out my **BLOG, TWITTER, YOUTUBE **The links are on my profile. I'll be making sure to update my Youtube more now, I think it's an easier way to contact! I should be updating the blog tomorrow too. :)

ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own... :(

* * *

Chapter 5

Renesmee POV

"You know, that's actually quite a good idea." Edward had come downstairs with Carlisle, Mom refused. After I had eaten, I had told them my idea about a vacation for Mom and Edward.

"I mean, I know you haven't _long _been back from your honeymoon, but she loved it there. And she's always wanted to go skiing, I think a break would do her some good and keep her mind off things." Edward nodded as I spoke.

"I could take her to France. I told her I would one day on our honeymoon." I smiled.

"She'd like that." He beamed back at me, but the concern for his mate was still clear in his eyes.

"Do you want me to go book some flights? I can arrange something for tomorrow if you want, and if that's okay with you Ness?" Aunt Alice asked. I nodded at her and she ran upstairs. I could hear the opening and closing of drawers as she rushed to the phone and to her laptop, finding the best places.

"It's the only option. Even Jasper has tried changing her mood, but he doesn't want to tamper too much in case he slips and it becomes too much for her to bear. Besides, she has a right to grieve how she wants, but I think in a different environment would be the best way." Carlisle suggested. He looked around, scanning the room and flashed me a loving smile as he passed me. He had recently returned from a shift at the hospital and my doting grandfather was ever the strategist as he planned the most appropriate way to deal with my mother's grief. He seemed to take her reaction as depression, using medical vocabulary that I struggled to comprehend, but interested me all the same. Carlisle and I had become close in that time, and I think I finally realised what it is that I want to do in the future. Being a Doctor, or being as respected and professional as him is something I would love to do. And now, being given the freedom to do so, it's something that could be within my reach.

After Charlie's death, being able to help someone so that their families don't have to go through what I did would be a great achievement. To prevent the inevitable or to stop the impending, to be a revolutionary doctor who everyone is able to trust and respect. That's what I want to do.

"I don't want it to be too hard on her, but trying to lift her mood is so hard." Jasper sighed deeply and his brow furrowed. He perched on the arm on the couch next to Alice's newly vacated seat, though he still looked perfectly in place. Uncle Jasper and I hadn't really been close, but I knew he was always there for me. Accepting someone new into your family is hard – especially under such circumstances – and although the others seem to be doing well, I can see how Jasper wasn't quite as accepting as them. However, we seemed to be making those bonds within the past few months, they may be later than the others, but they're there.

His help during the Victoria debacle was extreme. Without his past and experience, things may not have gone so smoothly on their front. He was – and still is – a master strategist, it's one of those things that I admire about him.

"It's hard for me to go up there." He continued. "It just hits me like a tonne of bricks. Sadness and depression and hurt. There's too much there for me to try and lift completely, I can do good, but I can't work miracles." Edward winced from the corner and I saw the silent apology that passed between him and his brother.

"We just have to do the best we can." Carlisle stated.

"How do we tell her? Will she want to go?" Alice came running down the stairs as I spoke.

"She'll go." Her voice rang in the crowded room. "I saw it. And she'll enjoy it for the most part, but how she'll be when she returns is a mystery to me because _somebody _is blocking my visions." I grinned innocently as she glared mockingly.

"Not to put a downer on everything, but what if this doesn't work?" Rosalie asked from beside me. The two of us had remained in our position since I arrived – neither of us standing or moving as I once again, 'whooped ass' on the Xbox.

"It's worth a try though. Something's got to change by the time she gets back, we can't just sit here and watch her wallow. Renesmee won't allow it and neither will I." Edward answered her with a suitably apt reply. My Aunt nodded once from beside me and leant back into her chair.

"I've got flights booked to the Austrian hills. You'll leave tomorrow morning and will hit the slopes in a couple of days. There's a stop in New York though, but after that it's off to Austria." Alice smiled at her accomplishment and I knew that this would be something Mom would enjoy – no matter what state she's in. She's always wanted to do this, but never had the chance with me – mainly because we were strapped for cash most times – and I don't think anything will stop her now, no matter what condition she's in. Although she's depressed, she knows what will help and what won't, hopefully, she'll see this as something to help.

"Thank you Alice, I appreciate your help." Alice smiled at Edward's compliment and Jasper put his arm over her shoulder affectionately, pulling her to his side gently.

"Do you need a lift to the airport?" Emmett asked. "I can use my new Jeep." He grinned at the mention of his new toy, bought just last week. He's had little use for it at the moment, but jumps at every opportunity.

"I don't think using your Jeep would help Em." Rosalie laughed from beside me.

"How?" He scoffed.

"It's too rough. Take the Volvo or the Mercedes. Or we could always take the Aston." Rosalie suggested.

"She's not too keen on going too fast, so I'll take the Volvo. Would you mind using the Aston for school whilst we're away Ness?" Edward asked me, I nodded and grinned. I _loved _the Aston, however ostentatious it was I didn't care – it was stunning and a gorgeous piece of machinery. Edward chuckled; something we haven't heard in a long time, his worry for his mate seemed to outdo everything else.

"Well then we're all sorted. There's plenty of us here to make sure everything runs smoothly." Carlisle was right, everything was done. "Will you be okay without Bella here?" I nodded.

"Of course Grandpa. I'll do anything to make sure that she's okay, she needs this. I'll be fine." He smiled at me and nodded once.

"Besides, I'm sure Jacob would take _very _good care of her." Emmett winked and I blushed. I wasn't the only one to notice the innuendo and the others snickered. I guess this was something I'd have to learn to live with with my Uncle Emmett. Esme took the time to scold him and Rosalie moved to his side, just to smack him upside the head, before returning back to her place beside me.

"Thanks Rose." I whispered as she sat down. She smiled and winked.

"No problem sweetheart." She replied."Emmett just doesn't understand the concept of maturity." She said a little louder so he could hear. He opened his mouth in shock, but soon shrugged in agreement and smirked, causing both Rosalie and I to roll our eyes.

"Do you want me to go and tell her? I haven't seen her today." I asked them all, putting Emmett's moment of childishness behind me. The others nodded and agreed and I stood up, bracing myself for what I was going to see.

There was nothing different. Whether that was a good thing or not I wasn't sure. Her unresponsive nature seemed to frighten me though and I wanted nothing more than to have one of our conversations – we would talk about anything and everything, but they don't seem to happen now. Charlie's death has hit us all hard. Sue and Leah and Seth. But Mom seems to be taking it the worst. We all know that she blames herself, but the underlying fact that she believes she wasn't there for him throughout those years has made her feel ten times worse. If there was anything we could do to change it, we will, hence this vacation.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly from the door. She flicked her head up to me from her chair, her back facing the door. "We've been talking..." I said slowly and steadily as I walked towards her. My mother was in a fragile state, if she didn't like this plan, she could fly off the handle. All her anger flaring up, and I didn't want that. I knelt down in front of her and felt her questioning eyes on me. "Well, we thought that maybe you'd like a holiday? A break from everything?" I paused, gauging her reaction, she did nothing, which in this case, was a good sign. "So we've booked a holiday for you and Edward. You're going to Austria to do some skiing, I know how you've always wanted to go." A small faint smile played on her lips. "But, if you're going to go, you need to hunt first." She nodded once – it was small and barely visible, but it was there. She shuffled in her seat and I stood up, she followed suit and we both exited the library.

This bit wasn't new. Mom had left the library so that she could hunt, but that was only with a push from us. I had even been with her a couple of times, but with someone else too, just in case she suddenly had a change of mood and her depression turned to anger.

Every person acted as normal as me and my mother walked passed them, but I noticed how Carlisle, Esme and Edward all stood up to follow us out silently.

The silence was painful and I was desperate to break it. I hung back to talk to Carlisle and Edward rushed forward to be with my Mom.

"Grandpa?" He looked up and smiles in acknowledgement. "I've been thinking, once I've finished at Forks, I'd really like to go into medicine. I'd love to do a degree – we've never had the money to be able to do it ourselves." Mom flicked her head back towards me and Carlisle. We used to have many conversations about our futures. Mom had wanted to get into the more creative side of things, but she was constantly saying that she was no good, though she was the best artist I knew. Me, however, had no idea. I'd wanted to be a writer, a photographer, a singer. But I'd change my mind just before I had to make a decision. Though after seeing Carlisle, I'm positive that this is what I want to do with my life.

"Really?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "I never knew you were so interested." I shrugged as we continued to walk towards the forest. My mother stayed interested in the conversation the entire time and I noticed how Edward had his head tilted this our way slightly. Esme grinned from beside Carlisle.

"I wasn't. But this is something I've been thinking about for the past couple of weeks. The way you can help someone in such a positive way is amazing. You're not just helping them, but you're helping their families and you overcome so many difficulties being a vampire to accomplish something so great and to be so respected." I paused as he smiled wide. "If I could be _half _the doctor you are, I'd be ecstatic."

"That's wonderful Renesmee. We'll look in to some courses within the next few days – I'm pretty sure that you'll be accepted into whichever College you apply for." I beamed and thanked him, running back up to my mother as we reached the stream. I took a running jump, landing gracefully on the balls of my feet, 4 low thuds following behind me.

I stopped as soon as we crossed and looked over my shoulder after the scent of a nearby elk hit me.

"Do you mind?" I asked them.

"Go ahead." Esme told me, and I didn't need to be told twice. I ran towards it as the dull ache in my throat throbbed at the possibility of being relieved.

* * *

"Did it do her any good?" Jake asked as we walked to the pathway that led to the beach.

"Sort of. After my talk with Carlisle she was a little more responsive, but I think it's a step forward. We'll just have to wait and see when she gets back from her vacation with Edward." Jake nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, pulling me into his chest as we neared the group of people.

"Fingers crossed, she'll be fine." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck afterwards and I giggled. "By the way," He spoke gently. "most of the old pack is here to catch up after... Urm..." He stumbled to find a suitable word.

"It's okay Jake, really. I've learnt to live with it right now." He smiled gently.

"Okay, they want to catch up after Charlie's death, especially with Leah and Embry here. Do you mind if I stay with them tonight? But, you know, I also want to show you off too." I giggled again.

"Of course Jake. I don't mind." He squeezed me tighter and the sound of hyper chat and bass music flowed just as Leah walked towards us, a sympathetic smile on her face as she saw me.

"Hi Jake, Nessie." She greeted.

"Hey Lee!" Jake exclaimed from behind me, evidently pleased to see his old pack mate once again. Jake had told me about her and Embry. Both of them stopped phasing when they met other people – neither of them imprinting – but when Leah broke up with her boyfriend, it was Embry who was there to pick up the pieces with most of the others taking advantage of college and having imprinted. The two of them got close and he ended up ending things with his girlfriend. The two of them have been together since.

Leah smiled at her former Alpha before turning to me, her and Jake had met previously today and had had their reunion a week back.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, yeah. It's going to take some getting used to, but I'll be fine. How about Sue?" She automatically dropped her head and started fiddling with her hands. Her hair showed signs of grey, yet her face still held that youth that must've been caused by such an active and odd stage in her life.

"She's not too good." I nodded once, understanding what it's like to have a mother who you wished you could help so badly.

"I know how you feel. I'll go round one day soon if that's okay? I'd like to see her." Leah gave a small smile.

"She'd like that." She straightened up and plastered a grin on her face. "Now, Mr Alpha man," She slapped Jake on the arm and I laughed. "Get your ass over there now. We all want to see you, especially Em. He's been dying too." Embry was the only member of his former pack he had yet to see, and I could see as Jake's eyes wondered over to the group of older ex wolves in search for his best friend who he hasn't seen in so long. He released me from his grasp and took my hand as Leah led the way. I braced myself for the onslaught, seeing Sam's mother and father like this would be odd – understatement – but they were Jacob's friends, and I needed to come to terms with things like this.

"Jake!" I heard someone shout as we neared them. One of the men started walking fast towards us and I could only assume it was Embry. I released Jacob's hand and hung back with Leah as the two of them reached each other. "Dude, you can't do that okay?" Embry told him, a glint in his eyes, slightly hidden by his shaggy hair. His attire was different to the younger wolves here tonight who had all opted for cut-off jeans and Nike trainers. Embry was in full dress – which was odd to associate a werewolf with.

"Do what?" Jake asked. His youth looking odd next to his aged best friend.

"Run away without telling us!" They laughed and Embry pulled him in for one of those manly, one-armed, slap-on-the back hugs that have been going around for decades.

The two of them pulled back and Embry's gaze flicked to me beside his wife. "Is this her?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, Jake nodded and beckoned me over, Leah followed behind me to get to her husband.

"Ness, this is Embry, Embry, this is Nessie." Embry grinned and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I complied with the gesture.

"Hi." My voice was surprisingly quiet and so I cleared my throat. "It's nice to meet you." He nodded in approval.

"Nice to meet you too. So, you're like, what? A half-vamp?" Leah rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Yeah, my Mom had me when she was human and was changed shortly after."

"Sweet." I had a feeling he'd get on well with Uncle Emmett if they were to ever meet. "And, you're like 50 years old?" I laughed once more and Leah hit him on the arm playfully.

"Embry," she hissed. "You don't ask a girl how old she is." I could feel Jake's body shake as he laughed beside me, his arm around my waist with his hand tucked into my jeans pocket.

"It's okay Leah, I don't mind. You're close, I'm 47. I'll be 48 in a few months." His eyes shone.

"Bloody hell, you look like, 18!" I giggled.

"Thanks!" He grinned, I looked up to Jake. "Babe, you go catch up, I'm going to find Jimmy and co." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll be over here." He squeezed me tight. "I love you." He whispered. I grabbed his arm just before I left to find them. _I love you too_. I sent him.

* * *

"I'm about to meet your parents." I told Sam as I sat on the bench beside her. She groaned and I laughed once.

"Why?"

"Quil was in Jake's old pack, they were best mates, most of them are here and he's introducing his imprint along with the new pack to them." She nodded.

"That's really weird you know that right?" I laughed.

"Yep. Beyond weird."

"I can't believe they're at a party. My _parents _are at a party that _I'm _at." I giggled at her pure shock which took a moment to sink in.

"Bless them! They're having fun; apparently your dad was quite the dancer." She narrowed her eyes at me and I laughed.

"Not funny, it's embarrassing." She groaned.

"What's embarrassing?" Jen asked as she came to sit with us.

"Ness is meeting my parents in a minute as part of Jake's old pack." Jen just laughed.

"That's really weird."

"That's what I said!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, wish me luck." They both grinned as I stood up and headed towards the group of old wolves on the other side of the bonfire, my Jake in the centre of it all. He turned as I walked, as if he could sense me nearing and he grinned as he saw me, shuffling to the side so I could sit beside him.

"Hey Ness." Embry beamed once more and I flashed him a smile and gave him a wave.

"Ness, this is Quil and Claire." Jake gestured to the couple looking at me with interest and smiles on their faces. It was obvious that Sam was their daughter by looking at them. She had that same silk hair that I can see on her mother, and the same nose as her father.

"Hiya." I greeted them.

"Hi Ness. You're Sam's friend right?" Claire asked me and I nodded shyly. "She talks about you quite a bit, it's nice to meet you, even under such weird circumstances." I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, very. Nice to meet you too." She flashed me a smile and nudged her husband.

"Oh. Sorry. It's nice to meet you." He turned to Jake and mouthed "Good work brother." Claire hit him upside the head and I rolled my eyes, laughing. This won't be as bad as I first thought!

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! **I've been writing like a crazed person recently, desperate to get this filler chapter out before the next one which I'm quite looking forward to writing. I know how it's going to go and then _hopefully _things will start to make sense a lot more! I think! :P

The response has been great recently, I love it. But I haven't been getting as much as I did for Unexpected which is confusing! All my Anon reviewers PLEASE sign in because I can't reply to your wonderful reviews! But still, thank you SO much for them anyway, and I just want to say that they're appreciated.

I've been listening to Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl. Yes, it was Glee inspired, but I am proud to confess I'm a Gleek! :P It's amazing, can't wait for the next series!

Anyways, as always ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own... Again!

* * *

Chapter 6

Renesmee POV

"So are you going to be okay?" Edward asked as he hauled the suitcases into the back of the Volvo. The ease clearly showing as he makes no complaint at the weight – something any human probably would do.

"I'll be fine. You and her just need to go and have fun, she'll love it." He smiled softly.

"I hope so." I gave him a quick one armed hug and turned to face my mother who was just coming out of the house dressed in some concoction Alice had dreamed up. She stepped down the porch steps and gave me a small smile as she saw me watching her. I walked in front of her and she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks okay?" I told her and she smiled once more.

"Okay." Her voice was small and weak – a contrast to the strong, independent vampire I had once known, only the shell of who she had been remains at the time being and I hoped to dear God that this trip could change that. If not, I don't know what we'll have to do. I gave her a hug and she squeezed me tightly. "Jacob will look after you whilst I'm away." She whispered once more and I nodded. Jake had promised to be there for me and I would spend time round his house – taking advantage of the free house now that Rebecca and Rachel have gone.

"See you later Mom." She walked off and got in the passenger side of the Volvo, strapping herself in as Edward waved to us, before getting in the car himself. The flash of silver darted out of the driveway and the entire Cullen clan retreated inside, I follow them in, but only to get my jacket and to slip my boots on. "I'm off to school guys and I' staying round Jake's. I'll see you tomorrow!" I called. I was greeted by a chorus of goodbyes and I left the house, grabbing the keys to the Aston on my way out, grinning like a fool at the piece of metal in my hand that started that amazing beast in the garage.

I groaned as the engine purred and I backed out of the garage, I waved to Alice as she poked her head out of the window and she grinned and waved back.

The trip to school was short, but I was eager to see Kat and Louisa again today. It was their first day back since their cat fight a couple weeks ago. Louisa was still intriguing to the extent that she confused me. Only Kane dared to step that bit further and to try and understand her – much to Kat's dismay.

"Nessie Swan!" I heard as I shut the door to the Aston. A few people who knew about the ins and out's of a decent machine gawked as I stroked the jet black, metallic paint as I headed towards Jen who had just been dropped off by Nathan. He waved as he drove off in his VW and I waved back.

"Hey girl." I said in an exaggerated American accent, making her giggle.

"Hey. I'm not the only one wondering what'll happen with Kat and Louisa today am I?" I shook my head and laughed.

"You're really not, don't worry."

"I just don't get what's up with Louisa though. It's like she can change who she wants to be. A modern day Jekyll and Hyde." She laughed once and I smiled.

"You're right. I want to know, but I don't want to probe too much." I scanned the parking lot and raised one eyebrow at the scene in the corner. "_Or _we can get Kane to do it for us. By the looks of things, he already is." Jen's head flipped around as she tried to focus on whatever it was I was referring to. She laughed when she saw and the try comical nature of it really hit me at the same time.

Kane had his tongue down Louisa's throat, backed up against his car. At that time, Kat opened the passenger door and stormed towards us; her eyes furious and a look of disgust on her face.

"You would _think _he would have a little bit of dignity. But he has to play 'tonsil tennis' with that _cow _right up against our car?" She almost screeched as she reached us, her arms flailing as she complained about the supposed shy girl. Said girl had her hands in his hair and was tugging him closer whilst students walked passed with their eyebrows raised in surprise.

"She came to school with you?" Jen exclaimed in shock from beside me and Kat nodded her head slowly – trying to look anywhere but her car which was being used as a mattress.

"I got in the car with Kane as usual and he makes a pit-stop at hoe's house. He didn't tell me, nor did he ask me. Has he been okay at school?" She asked no-one in particular. To be fair, I hadn't really noticed Kane around at all; he rarely sat with us at lunch and frequently didn't show up to lessons. But only now did I find it suspicious.

Jen told Kat just what I'd been thinking and she frowned. "I bet he's been at hers!" She screeched again. By now, Kane and Louisa had stopped their heavy session and were making their way towards us, I didn't fail to notice hoe Kat glared and moved slightly behind us, pretending to have a conversation with a random girl. Louisa grinned and laughed with such obvious fake enthusiasm as she clung to Kane's arm, a smug look in her eyes. Kat sneered behind me and for once, I saw a side of Kat that I never thought I would.

"Yo girlies!" I heard from behind me and I rolled my eyes as Terry came up behind us whilst Louisa and Kane walked alongside the group. Terry slung his arms over mine and Jen's shoulders.

"Hi Terry." I groaned and he laughed.

"Why so sad Ness? It's only me." He laughed once more and he really reminded me of Jimmy just then.

"That's the whole point Terry." He squeezed me to one side before releasing me. "Anyways, I need to head off to Trig. Finals in a few weeks." All of us had that same frustrated look as we remembered our impending exams.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I've got Trig too." It took all I had not to widen my eyes as Louisa spoke. Jen's eyebrows raised and Terry nodded in appreciation. Kat's eyes were ten times as furious. I couldn't say no to her though – it would be far too rude and that's just not me sometimes. She hasn't done anything to me and it would give me the chance to see what happened. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, doesn't bother me." Kat rolled her eyes as Louisa reached up to kiss Kane on the cheek. He gave a goofy grin and sighed happily as she walked off with me. How he could be so besotted with her in such a short amount of time won't cease to amaze me.

"So, you're Renesmee right?" I nodded as she pronounced my name perfectly – the only other person besides my family who has.

"Yep. And you're Louisa?" She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I haven't had the chance to talk and that. I've had some family things I needed to sort out, I wasn't too keen on moving here." I laughed once at the irony – maybe we were more similar than I first thought.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one!" She raised one eyebrow and I felt the need to explain. "I used to live in the UK and had some_ great _friends there. Then I got told I had to move here." I gestured to the surrounding area and she smiled knowingly and nodded slowly.

"I know how you feel. It sucks." She sighed, but soon shook it off. I guess Louisa wasn't as bad as I thought she was, but I'd have to be careful with my opinions around Kat – she wouldn't take to this too well, I'm sure.

The two of us entered the classroom and I sat next to Sam in the corner of the classroom, the teacher already writing a number of equations up on the whiteboard, I groaned to myself as I did the calculations in my head before he'd even finished writing them all. Sam grinned at me and raised an eyebrow when she saw Louisa sit beside us. She reached into her pink notebook, tearing out a page and scrawling something in her messy handwriting. She shoved it along the desk.

_What's this with Louisa? _I rolled my eyes and wrote back.

_Nothing, she's got Trig, I have Trig. We walked together. Kat wasn't impressed though.:/ _Sam nodded as she read the note as if she was in agreement.

_I can imagine. Everyone was talking about Louisa and Kane in the car lot. It true? _I nodded whilst she wrote and she scrubbed out her writing with an eraser. _Man! Kat must've been _really _pissed! _Again, I nodded and she laughed, I reached over and grabbed the paper – now covered in our numerous scrawls.

_She was so angry. But I was talking to Louisa, she seems alright actually. Much more talkative._ Sam raised one eyebrow as if in disbelief. I checked over my shoulder just to make sure that Louisa couldn't see what we were writing, luckily, she was engrossed in the equations on the board, writing them down without looking. I turned back to the piece of paper which had been shoved in front of me again.

I was right though, Louisa was a lot better than we all thought – well, to me. But these were things I should really keep to myself.

_We'll have to see... Kat won't be impressed._

_I know. _With that, she took the piece of paper and scrumpled it up as I covered the sound with a loud cough, taking a drink of water to emphasise my point without making it look too staged. Sam smirked at me from my side and I shook my head lightly as I let out a quiet laugh.

* * *

"I want to _do _something!" Jen moaned as we sat at the benches in the school's courtyard eating lunch. The tree's hit me in the back as the sagging branches held their green leaves for the summer. I felt the sun hit my face as we talked about trivial girl things – taking the time to finally have a break from the never-ending schoolwork that seemed to be piling on top of me lately.

"I know how you feel." Aaron muttered from the end of the bench. Kat was still tense from this morning's debacle, but was putting on a brave face for her brother whilst the two of them canoodled on the grass.

"Guys, you're so _depressing_! This is _not _how I roll." Jimmy exclaimed from beside Aaron, his arm over Aaron shoulder's with his other banging on the table once to emphasise his frustrated point. "But I do agree – we need to do something. Other than a bonfire, man! We have those All. The. Time." I laughed and so did a few others, you could always count on Jimmy to lighten the mood – if it wasn't his personality then it was the bright yellow T-Shirt he had opted to wear today.

"How about we have a house party? We can invite a few people?" To be fair, Sam's suggestion wasn't too bad. "We could turn it into an all-night thing. It would be cool!" I nodded in appreciation, a plan forming perfectly.

"I have an idea guys." I suggested, and they all turned to face me – Louisa included. I guess this would mean she would have to come too, though I'm pretty sure that Kat wouldn't like the idea of that.

"Do continue my pale faced beauty..." I giggled at Jimmy before revealing my master plan.

* * *

This was the final part, with Mom and Edward away on holiday, the other's had decided to go on a weekend hunting trip – courtesy of me. I'd told them about having a few people over and Carlisle didn't seem to mind so much and Alice was particularly excited for someone who wouldn't even be attending. I had promised to keep things low key – and I intended to stick to that. All I had to do was make sure that Esme's priceless antiques didn't get smashed and that the house was still in perfect condition for when they got back.

I had tonight to party with my friends and a few others from La Push and then Jacob would be able to stay over tomorrow night – _finally _some alone time with my boyfriend. Plus, I don't think I was the only one who desperately wanted to try and solve thing's with Louisa and Kat – both of which would be attending.

"Just _please _make sure nothing get's broken and then we won't have to mention it to your parents." I laughed at Rosalie and she gave me a quick hug. "Esme will flip if this one breaks by the way, you might want to put it away someplace safe!" She warned, and I made a mental note to put her vase in the cupboard.

"See you in a couple days 'lil niece." Emmett ruffled my hair and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not little Em." He raised one eyebrow and rested his hand on my head. I only came up to his neck and he laughed and shook his head whilst I rolled my eyes. Uncle Jasper was next and he gave me a quick hug and told me he'd see me soon. Alice bounced as she passed me.

"You have to tell me everything that happens, okay? I'll call you tomorrow." I groaned.

"Alice, I'm 47, soon to be 48, I think I should be allowed to have a small gathering with some friends without it turning into a Debutante ball!" She rolled her eyes, but hugged me nonetheless.

"Thank you so much for letting me do this." I told Esme and Carlisle just before they left. They knew that I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize us and reveal our secret – even though half of the people attending already knew – and I felt privileged that they trusted me so much with their home. Of course, I knew that no damage would be done to the house. I wasn't irresponsible – however young I looked.

I felt the giddy rush that most teenagers would get as I gave my grandparents a hug goodbye, thanking them once again. I was 47 and had yet to have a party before. It just shows how much of a sheltered life I led, so sheltered in fact that until recently, I hadn't had a boyfriend or interacted much with other people.

"Goodbye Renesmee. We can talk more about college applications when I return. I think there are some places you would really enjoy that offer great medical courses suitable for you. But it is your choice, and that's if you're still interested." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! It's really interested me recently." His eyes shone and I smiled at him as he beamed back. Having a common interest with your grandfather is something that a lot of people don't have, but I was privileged - I _loved _having this with him, it just made me feel a little bit closer to my family.

Mom had only been gone a couple of days, but yet the mood in the house seemed to have lifted. It sounds harsh, I know, but, seeing as Mom's mood had left, Jasper's had raised meaning that ours was raised too. I've tried to put Charlie's death behind me and thankfully, the other's seemed not to talk about it, all having sensed that it's a touchy subject for me. Not only did it bring back memories that became too much to bare, but it's a reminder of how my mother wasn't able to cope as well as us, and it's that thought alone that makes it all seem a lot worse.

"Have a good time tonight Ness!" Alice called over her shoulder. I nodded and ran upstairs, curling my hair in record time and applying a small bit of lip-gloss. I never had to worry about foundation and powder as I'd always had quite clear skin. The door went and I leapt downstairs, jumping the banister as I reached the bottom floor. I flung the door open to see my entire reason for living, breathing and being. I'd told him to come a bit earlier to the others seeing as I hadn't seen him in a while.

He grinned as he saw me and took a step forward, grabbing me by the waist and making me squeal with delight.

"You know, it's a shame that your friends are arriving in 15 minutes." He whispered as he nibbled on my earlobe. I giggled.

"And why's that?"

"Because you look so _sexy _in that outfit." I laughed and he kissed down my jaw and back up again to my lips, planting a heavy kiss there that made me wish that we had a little bit more time. I looked down at my outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans and black heels, making me a little taller to reach Jacob. A white top that was quite flattering I guess. It was one of my favourites.

"Nice to see you too." I told him as we pulled back. He pulled me towards his chest as hugged me tight. "I missed you." I said into his chest.

"I missed you too." He whispered, kissing me on the head. He held me there for a while before pulling back, but still keeping his hands on the small of my back. "So who exactly is coming?" He asked in his husky voice.

"I'm not sure. Louisa and Kat are though, so it might be an interesting night. I've already hidden Esme's favourite vases, so we're safe there." He chuckled. "But I don't think there will be too many. About 10? It's only going to be a quiet thing." He nodded.

"Sure, sure. That's what they all say." I laughed.

"You know I'm not like that." He rolled his eyes and I slapped his chest playfully, causing him to chuckle once more.

Tonight would be a good night. I can tell already.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya guys! **All your reviews/alerts/favourites have been amazing so far. I really do love them. I do try my best to reply to all my reviewers, but things get on top of me and it's hard to do so all the time. I'm glad I got this chapter out, but I don't think it's the best it could have been. I've noticed a lack of response since chapter 2, so I'm hoping I can pick that back up now.

Music-wise, I've been listening to Eminem's new album _Recovery _which is absolutely amazing. His lyrics are meaningful and is one of those all-time legends that truly deserves to be where he is.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Remember to check out my **TWITTER **and my **BLOG - **the links are on my profile and I'll be updating them both today. :)

ENJOY & REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own... :(

* * *

Chapter 7

Renesmee POV

Louisa turned up at the door with Kane. Swollen lips and a flushed face showing the signs of an intense make-out session. I raised one eyebrow and they both smiled sheepishly. I laughed and moved aside, letting the two of them into the house. It was the first time that they had all been here like this. I knew that Jimmy and co hadn't been to the Cullen mansion yet, but Jen and Sam were frequent visitors ever since Mom's wedding.

Kat glared as Louisa sat down on the floor, Kane beside her wrapping one arm around her waist. In all fairness, they did look like a cute couple. Will tried to comfort Kat as I could see the fury rising in her eyes, every other person in the room stared, holding back and waiting for her to say something. But she remained silent, and normal conversation resumed, even with the awkwardness.

"Look what I bought!" Louisa declared as she dug into her bag with triumph. The distinct clinking of bottles could be heard and I gulped as I knew this wouldn't end well. If people started drinking then I'd need to put _more _of Esme's antiques away! She pulled out a bottle of weird, German stuff but swore it was simply vodka. "Have you got any glasses?" I nodded dumbly and stood up, walking to the kitchen with Jake behind me.

"Is this a good idea?" He asked, I turned around and faced him, sighing.

"It was the whole point though. I knew it would happen, but with the giant elephant in the room it doesn't seem to be such a good idea. Who knows what'll happen?" My voice was anguished and frustrated. I knew from the start that this was going to be the plan. We had been to plenty of bonfires, and fancied a change, but I didn't think it would be like this.

"Do what you think is best Ness. I trust your judgement." I smiled up at him and he bent his head down, giving me a small, gentle kiss on the lips. I pulled back and took a deep breath, turning around and into the cupboard pulling out plenty of glasses for everyone. I had a feeling that Kat wouldn't be opposed to a drink – but I hope it doesn't get too rowdy. I'll never be trusted again.

Jake helped me carry them back into the living room and I turned the stereo on on my way, balancing the glasses on my arm as I did.

I laid them out on the table as Louisa poured, handing one out to everyone – including Kat, but she gave her a small fake smile as she did. Louisa took her first one and gulped it down in one, causing each and every one of us to raise our eyebrows at the once shy girl who barely spoke a full sentence a week ago.

Kane was the next to follow, and slowly, one by one, we each downed our drinks. I knew I was safe with Jake, his body temperature meant that he had to drink a lot more than a normal person to feel the effects due to his body heat. It seemed to burn off the alcohol in his system quite quickly.

I sighed into his side as conversation flowed – however tense. As Jake was engrossed in a baseball conversation with Will, I took the chance to scoot besides Louisa and try to get to know her a bit more. Now that she was in a more talkative state, it would be easier to do so.

She smiled at me and took a small sip of her drink. Kane was beginning to contribute to Jake and Will's chat and Aaron and Jimmy were quite happy talking to the girls. The two of them weren't stereotypical gay guys. Both of them had a healthy interest in sports and football, but kept up appearances. It was what made them amazing and the best company. Terry wasn't able to come tonight as his supposed 'girlfriend' was in town tonight, but we all had our suspicions about it, bless him really, he was awesome in his own way.

"Heya." I grinned.

"Hi Ness. This is great. Awesome song by the way, I haven't heard it before." I smiled knowingly and could even see Jake's grin from the other side of the room as he kept one eye on me. This song was around about 90 years ago and was oddly one of Mom's favourites, even if it was made before even _she _was born. Edward seemed to recognise it, and Carlisle certainly did. A legend 80's disco tune.

"Urm, yeah, it's old, Billy Idol, Dancing With Myself. My Mo- Grandparents used to listen to it." Her eyes flashed at my little stumble and I swore to myself I wouldn't drink anymore tonight, after all, she was still clueless to my secret.

"It's good, better than some of the more modern stuff nowadays. It's all turned far too bass-y." I laughed and beamed, _finally _someone who shared my fascination and views in music.

"I know what you mean. It's a little overbearing. I prefer the old stuff. 1960's post-punk."

"Definitely. It doesn't get much better." I grinned widely at her.

"Of course. So you said you were from New York right?" She nodded once and I noticed how her eyes seemed to turn more distant and she closed up, retreating with a small flash of panic. I pushed it though, determined to know. "How long were you there for?" I asked. Her features returned almost to normal, but that distance was still in her eyes as she calculated a response.

"A couple years." I nodded.

"Where were you before then?" I pushed for more information on this girl.

"Boston?" It sounded more like a question and I frowned, detecting a lie. It was times like these that I wished for Edward and Jasper to be able to detect the truth, but with Edward away and the others hunting, I knew I wouldn't do too well. I was due a phone call from the two of them tomorrow to see how Mom was doing skiing – I'm sure she's having an amazing time.

"Oh, I stayed there a while back." Her eyes automatically became interested, as if she was gathering juicy information off a close friend. She leaned her head in instinctively and tilted it to the side.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, with my sister. My past is a complicated one."

"I bet." She mumbles under her breath. I raised one eyebrow and I saw her eyes widened in surprise at me being able to hear her, but then a flash of understanding before she went to her old self. I needed my father to be here. _Desperately. _I needed to know who she was, what she was doing and the truth as to why she's here. Up until now, I hadn't had any reason to doubt her honesty, but her recent actions seemed to be messing all that up. Her sudden change in personality and character, along with her intense interest into my life, all gave me reason to be suspicious of her. But then again, I had been drinking and all this could just be my mind playing dodgy tricks. I can only make these assumptions on a sober mind.

"So why did you come to Forks?" I asked her, hoping that I'd see some form of reaction again. She took a moment before answering.

"My father got a job in the area, it was easier. You know, in the industrial stuff." She beamed and I decided not to question her on the blatant lie. Forks is a small town and everyone knows everyone, industry isn't a part of Forks. Small grocery stores and a couple of gas stations is as far as it goes around here, I may not have been living here for very long, but even I knew that. The rest is woods that seemed to never be touched. But, at this moment in time, I couldn't do anything about it.

I thought back to the last time that her family or where she lived was mentioned. My first day back when all us girls went shopping in Port Angeles. She flipped as it was mentioned, almost as if she was someone else.

"So where abouts do you live?" I asked her.

"Urm, near the school. Just round the corner actually." She seemed to gain confidence as she talked about where abouts she lived, but a number or definite street name seemed to be missing. Where the _hell _was Edward when you needed him? I nodded as she spoke, gathering false information after false information, trying to piece things together, though of course, the lies didn't seem to fit.

I could simply be being paranoid, but everything seemed to add up. Her reactions, the lies, her original shy character – it just leads to something bigger. I would wait until Carlisle returned, knowing that he was the best person to speak to about it all. But it wouldn't be for a while. In the meantime, I would determine what I could. After a few meaningless questions about school, I told her I needed to use the bathroom and stood up, leaving the raucous laughter and loud talk behind me, turning the corner and leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and slid down, resting my head in my hands.

"Babe?" I looked, up to see Jacob, concern covering his face as knelt down beside me, pulling me to his side. I went willingly, my head swimming with possibilities and doubts.

The possibilities of what she could want and where she came from – is she even _human_?

But doubts. Paranoia. The alcohol taking an effect. My mind playing tricks.

I put my hand on Jake's arm and projected everything. The conversation, her reactions and my thoughts. His eyes widened in certain places, he frowned in others and tilted his head to the side when my thoughts turned to the possibility of her not even being human. I removed my hand and he linked his with mine, pulling me closer still. I breathed in his scent and I felt almost calm, knowing that he was here.

"I don't know what to think." I sighed.

"I know. We'll just have to wait until they come back. Just stay with me until then okay? Just to be safe? I don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded into his side and he kissed my hair.

"Do you reckon we should call them?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Carlisle and co, just to be safe?" He shrugged.

"I really don't know. But we don't even know what, or who she is. It's really up to you love, if you want to then we will." I thought about it for a second, but didn't want to worry them.

"Perhaps I should just call Alice? Ask her to keep a look out?" He smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead tenderly before standing up. I reached up my hand and he hauled me up with him.

"Sounds like a plan." He whispered and kissed me on the lips once. I took his hand and we headed back into the living room. I promised to call Alice in the morning. It would be easier that way.

"You didn't _actually _believe that did you?" Jen giggled from on the floor, leaning back on the couch. She looked up at Sam who was nodded enthusiastically, glass in hand – luckily empty. I could see how the alcohol had affected her, her eyes were glazed and she found everything hysterical.

"Yeah Jen! I was young, I thought it was true." She slurred and I shook my head, laughing to myself as I went to sit beside them in Jake's lap. He resumed conversation with Will who had opted not to drink past that first one with Louisa. Jimmy and Aaron were laughing with Jen and Sam and Kane was engrossed in close conversation with Louisa.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jen looked over to me and beamed.

"Well, according to Sam, when you kiss a guy, it was unsanitary due to the intense amount of exchanged saliva." I raised my eyebrows.

"I _used _to think that! About _six _years ago. I'm normal now." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as the two of them began to giggle aimlessly.

But that's when it happened. As if in slow motion so that every little thing became more clear. Every twitch, every reaction, every sound seemed to echo through the room, and something so tiny was magnified to the extent that all thoughts from this night – every doubt and every bit of paranoia was inconsequential as what I feared became true.

Sam's hand slipped, knocking her glass that was rested on the arm of the couch so that it fell onto the wooden floor. She squealed slightly, her eyes widening as it splintered into tiny shards on the floor. Jake moved me out of the way of the flying shards of glass as they sprung back into the air, a few resting on the floor. Jen let out a small shrill squeal and then moaned as she looked at her hand.

Tiny droplets of blood pooled out from her arm and hit the floor. She rolled her eyes, but Jake held onto me tighter, obviously misreading my signs of panic. My throat gave a dull ache, but nothing I couldn't control. Instead, my eyes were focused on the girl on the other side of the room.

Her eyes held signs of an uncontrolled reaction. She tilted her head to the side and grinned, showing her gleaming teeth, swallowing. She stood up slowly and I pried Jacob's arms off of me. Soon, he was in on it too, noticing her behaviour. He followed me up to Louisa. Watching as her gaze flicked from Jen's oozing arm to my face of trepidation and hesitation. She grinned once more and all eyes were on the mess on the floor as Jen tended to her arm herself. She cursed under her breath, Jake and I standing in front of her, blocking her ay to Jen.

"I've got this babe, get Jen out of here okay?" Jake whispered to me. I looked up at him pleadingly, begging to stay. "No, we need to get her out of here." I took a deep breath and nodded, stepping backwards without turning around.

"Jen come on, we'll go get you cleaned up." I whispered, hoping Louisa wouldn't hear. Pointless really. I guess this answered my many questions. Jen nodded slowly and I helped her up, careful to avoid more glass. I saw Jake talking lowly to Louisa, I could just hear him talking to her, so I severely doubted the other's could hear. I gulped when I took sight of her arm as I led her out and she saw, widened her eyes and covered her arm with her other hand. She stopped walking and eyed me suspiciously as if thinking _I _was the one who would harm her. I turned when she stopped, taking in her protective stance and the fear in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Jen, no, I'm not going to hurt you, it barely affects me now. I've been alive long enough with this lifestyle" I gestured with my hands to the area "so that that doesn't bother me." She tilted her head to the side as if deciding whether or not to believe me. I thought that then would be an ideal time to tell her. "It's Louisa. I had to get you out of there. I've been thinking about it all night and her actions a minute ago sort of confirmed it. We think she's a vampire, and she's evidently not as used to blood as we are, I had to get you out. Jake's sorting her out." Her eyes widened in their glassy state.

"Are you _serious_?" She hissed, disbelief obvious in her tone.

"Trust me Jen, please. It's times like these that Edward really needs to be here. This whole thing could have been sorted out and this wouldn't have happened. But I need to get you cleaned and covered, and then everyone needs to leave. I need to make sure that Kane goes with Kat and Will thought, I have a feeling Louisa's going to be a bit feral for a while." I was mumbling mostly to myself before I was brought out of my reverie by Jen taking my hand and leading me over the sink. The glass had mostly gone from her arm, so I cleaned up the blood and bandaged it whilst the commotion was sorted in the living room.

"Ness?" I heard Jen whisper.

"Mhm?" I was doing my best at bandaging, but it kept turning out wrong making me highly doubt my future plans.

"Are you sure that she's, you know, a vampire?" She whispered the last word and I gave a small shrug.

"It all makes sense though. Her fabricated story and the way she's behaved. I just, think there's more to it."

"She doesn't look like a vampire though. Well, she does look like you, but Carlisle, Bella and Edward, she doesn't look like them."

"That's what fooled me. I'd never met another half-breed before and I was focusing so much on the way she behaved, that I didn't notice the physical things. Like her body temperature and the way her heart beat is slightly faster than a normal humans. Like mine." I mused it over, only now realising how similar the two of us were and everything did seem to slot into place. The only thing that didn't was why she was here. The story about her father must've been fake – there's no doubt about that – so what was the truth? Again, I realised just how important Edward's talent was. "I'm done." I said proudly as I stood back, examining my work which hadn't turned out as bad as I first thought it would.

"Thank you. Look, I'm gonna go, this whole thing sort of sobered me up a bit. But I think Will will give me a lift home with Kane and Kat." I nodded.

"Sorry it sort of turned out weird." She laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Na, don't worry about it Ness, it was good." I smiled and gave her a quick hug, careful to avoid her arm. I followed her back out to the living room to see that Louisa was nowhere in the room and the other's were huddled in a corner. Each and every one of them looked up when they heard Jen and I walk in.

"Guys, sorry to break up the party, but I think it's time to go." They all nodded.

"We thought so. What happened with Louisa?" Kane asked and I saw Kat grimace at the sound of her name.

"She went, she wasn't feeling too well." Jake said from the corner. Everyone bought her story, either too scared to question, or too drunk to realise. One by one they filed out the door until just Jake and I were left.

"Where did she go?" I asked him.

"I took her into the hallway and told her she had to leave. I said we'd get in touch and we needed to talk. I don't think she knew what I was but she did as I said anyway after some convincing." I nodded. "She got her things and left whilst the others were fussing over a broken glass." I smiled and walked over to the cupboard getting out the dustpan and brush. I knelt on the cold floor, careful not to kneel on any glass. Although it wouldn't pierce my skin, I knew it would still hurt slightly. I started brushing it up when I felt warm hands on mine, I turned to see Jake. "Leave it, I'll do it." He kissed me once before allowing me to move and sit on the couch, my head in my hands. He came and sat beside me once he'd finished, scooping the broken glass up and putting it in the bin, bleaching the floor where there were still small droplets of blood.

He pulled me onto his lap and I held onto him tightly, letting him calm me and help me clear my thoughts.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I've got no idea babe, I really don't." He held me tighter and knew that right then and there, all I needed was him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya!** I REALLY need to apologise for the lack of an update. For those of you who reviewed, I replied telling you that I hoped to have the next one up by Sunday, and I'm really sorry I didn't do that - I feel really guilty for leaving it so long. I know I shouldn't make excuses for myself, but I've had Prom and after-parties and then finishing up at school whilst moving rooms. Writing is now my first priority, but with a mum who doesn't seem to understand that, thing's might still be a little hard. :P

Anyways, updates should go back to normal very very soon now that all the hectic-ness is over. I want to take some time to thank my AMAZING reviewers/alert-ers/favoutit-ers. :P You all make my day! :)

Don't forget to check out my **TWITTER **and my **BLOG **- the links of which are on my profile. :)

ENJOY & REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters - they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Renesmee POV

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" Carlisle asked as we huddled in the dining room. Every Cullen minus my parents were placed respectively around the table as I told them about Louisa.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. I'd been so engrossed in everything else that I failed to notice things." He nodded slowly, taking in information.

"The heartbeat?" I nodded. "The body heat?" I nodded again. "The signs point to a hybrid. Especially the way she reacted to blood. We need to speak with her and we need Edward. If he were here, we may have been able to spot the signs earlier."

"I don't want to bring them back. In fact, I don't even want to tell them." I mumbled, scared to say it loud enough just in case they got angry. Carlisle tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"Why's that?" He asked. Every person's eyes were on me as I spoke, and for once, my face flushed with embarrassment. Emmett laughed and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.

"Mom's been through far too much, what with Grandpa Charlie's death and that. She _needs _this break – if you need to tell Edward then fine, but don't bring them back, I can't do this to her, she needs to get better and I think bringing her back in the midst of all this isn't the right way to do it." Jasper sighed from across the table, taking Alice's hand in hers.

"She's right Carlisle. Bella needs to heal, and she won't do like this. Besides, there might not even be an issue – she could simply be a nomadic hybrid. We don't know." He explained.

"Exactly though bro" Emmett interjected. "We _don't _know. If we had Edward we _would _know. We can't go waltzing in there, not knowing whether she has a "talent" or whether she can do some freaky crap. Hell, she might not even _be _a hybrid. We. Don't. Know. We need Edward." I sighed. Emmett had a point. She could be something else, she could be dangerous. Without Edward, we're going in blind. Alice has been trying to see her, but evidently, her sight had been blinded and any snippets she did get, were blurry and unclear; making it impossible for her to find out anything.

"Emmett, you weren't around her. I could feel what she was feeling, it's not fair on her. We shouldn't bring them back unless it's essential – which, at the time being, it's not." Jasper hit his hand on the table lightly to emphasise his point. Gesticulating with his hands to get Emmett to understand what it was he was saying. I had to agree with Uncle Jasper here, it's not fair, and she needs the time to heal. There are plenty of us to dissolve the situation ourselves; we should try first before having to involve my father.

Carlisle sighed as Rosalie tried to get Uncle Emmett to understand. Jasper had leant forward in his chair, resting his head in his hands whilst Alice rubbed his back soothingly. Esme seemed to stand to the side, looking on whilst the men came up with a suitable solution.

"I agree with Renesmee and Jasper. I'm sorry Emmett, but the situation isn't serious enough to have to disturb them – besides, Bella doesn't need the added stress; she needs to take time out for herself with her husband to get over her ordeal. In the meantime, we need to go speak with Louisa." He turned to me as Emmett shook his head, obviously not liking having his opinion flounced. "Do you have any idea where she lives?" He asked me.

"None whatsoever. She says it's near the school. It's a long shot, but we might be able to trace her scent from the school." He nodded.

"We'll have to go tonight so that we don't draw too much attention to ourselves." They stood up and left, each one of them rubbing my shoulder on their way out. Esme gave me a quick hug before leaving.

I had called them as soon as the others had left last night. Jake had stayed with me until they got back, but had to go and inform the pack which is where he was right now. He had comforted me whilst we sat and mulled over the events.

"Ness?" Talk of the devil and he shall appear. I turned around and smiled softly at him.

"Hey." Jake came and sat beside me at the table, taking my hand in his.

"The pack know now, and they're on alert. They've been looking out for any scents or anything odd and will let me know as soon as possible. I've just seen Carlisle and they're going to go searching for a scent around the school once it gets dark in a couple of hours, but you're going to stay here, because I want to be with you, and I love you, and I want to see you happy." I looked up and stared him in the eye before resting my hand behind his head, pulling him closer until his lips landed softly on mine. I rested my forehead on his when we pulled back.

"I _am _happy." He smiled again and I shuffled into his lap, resting my back against his chest.

"Good." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my cell and holding it to my ear.

"_Renesmee? It's Mom." _I grinned at the chirpy voice at the end of the phone. They had only been gone a few days, and must have only been on the slopes for today but I can already hear it in her voice. It must be doing good.

"Mom! How are you?"

"_I'm great love. We've had an amazing time today, I feel so much better already. Skiing is so exhilarating and Edward is a great teacher."_

"I'm so glad you're having a good time, Mom. I really am. How is it there?" I asked.

"_It's great. The weather's surprisingly nice here. I am missing you sweetheart."_

"I miss you too, but don't worry about it, have a great time and come back when you want to."

"_Okay honey. This break is just what I needed. Well, we need to get going, but I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye, love you."

"_Love you too." _With that, she hung up and I smiled to myself as I put my cell back in my pocket.

"Was that Bella?" Jasper asked as he came walking through the hallway where I had stood talking to her.

"Yeah, she seems so much better already, I haven't heard her talk so much in a long time." Jasper chuckled.

"She'll be back to her old self in no time. We're off to hunt for this scent so we'll be back in a few hours. Jacob is downstairs for you." He smiled at me and I walked up to him and gave him a small hug.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper." He grinned.

"No problems Ness, it's the least I can do for my "lil niece"" He used the air quotes as he stole Uncle Emmett's saying before walking back downstairs. I followed behind him and waved as every one of them left the house in search of a scent.

"Jake?" I called out, and he appeared round the corner, coming from the kitchen with a bag of potato chips in his hands, a few crumbs around his mouth. I raised one eyebrow. "That's _real _attractive babe." He frowned in confusion and I giggled, walking down the last few steps and reaching my hand up to wipe the crumbs off his cheek. He laughed when I did and grabbed me round the waist, pulling me close.

"You know, we have a couple hours to ourselves." He whispered into my ear. I gave a small giggle as he took my hand and we ran upstairs like horny school-kids.

* * *

"Do you think they found anything yet?" I asked Jake as we were tangled on my bed, amidst rumpled sheets and pillows.

"I really have no idea." I sighed and rested my head on his bare chest, his tan skin hot and comforting. He ran his hands through my hair. "But, I'm sure they'll let us know if they do, it won't be long Ness, and this whole thing will be sorted out." I sighed again and groaned, resting to lean on my elbows so I could face him.

"I've just had enough of it all. All the drama and moving and changes. The school years going to be over soon and I know that that means we have to move – we're only staying here for me, I know that; I've just had enough of all the drama." Jake leant down and gave me one, quick, soft kiss to reassure me and I smiled, resting on his chest again.

"Ness, thing's are going to be fine. This whole Louisa debacle will be sorted soon, it's simply another hybrid. As for moving, we all knew it was going to happen, and we'll go wherever _you _want to go and do what you want to do, and I'll be there." I looked up and tilted my head to the side as if asking what he meant by that, he smiled back and laughed once. "You didn't think I wouldn't go with you? Wherever you are is where I should be. I'm coming with you." My face remained unchanged as I marvelled in the amazing-ness that is Jacob Black. But he took my silence the wrong way. "I-urm... I mean, if you want me to..." He trailed off, looking down and hurt. My eyes widened as I understood and I shuffled up the bed so I was at his level. I reached my hand out to turn his face towards mine.

"Of course I want you too. I love you, why wouldn't I?" He grinned wide and leaned forward to kiss me once again.

"I love you too. And good, cause it would be hard to get rid of me." He chuckled and I laughed, resting into his side. I felt at peace, nestled against Jake, his arm wrapped tightly around me and I sighed in content when he pulled me closer. My eyes closed and I felt sleep drift over me.

That was until we heard banging at the front door, someone pounding so hard that it rang through the entire house. No human was capable of such force and my eyes widened in shock as I thought of the possibilities. Jacob jumped up and grabbed his sweatpants whilst I scrambled for my clothes that were scattered all around the floor. The two of us ran down the stairs using our added speed whilst the persistent knocking continued at the door, it vibrated with each pulse and I was truly worried for it's safety.

Jacob ran forward and opened it carefully, so as not to let whoever it was inside, but when I saw a drenched Louisa, covered in mud and a face full of fury, it was impossible not to allow her in. I went behind Jake and pulled him away from the door, facing Louisa for myself. Looking at her now, it's impossible not to notice the hybrid qualities.

"What's happened?" I asked her and she let out a furious sigh.

"Your _family _is what has happened!" She exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue. "Following me! I was out and about and catch the scent. I'm not stupid, I know that you know what I am and I know what you are, but for crying out loud, you could've just seen me at school." I almost laughed at the sight in front of me, but knew it wouldn't get me very far, she was always so calm, and quiet in the beginning. I was not used to this.

"I'm sorry, we just needed to know that's all. There's a lot we've been through and we can't take any chances." Her face softened and it made me wonder if she knew about our past predicaments. "Come in, we should talk." She nodded and entered. "Oh, do you know where my family is?" She laughed once and nodded.

"Behind me somewhere, they will probably be here any minute." With that, 6 vampires walked through the door, all of them soaked through from the intense rain outside. Emmett and Jasper ran into the living room, taking a protective stance to cover us all. Carlisle stood at the front.

"Jasper, Emmett, there is no need for this. We should trust Renesmee's judgement and she doesn't seem to think that there is danger – we should listen to Louisa."

"_Thank _you Carlisle." Louisa said from the corner. "I don't appreciate immediately being thought of as a threat. A little trust wouldn't go amiss." It was like looking at a completely different person. Her vocabulary changed – almost to that of mine or even Edward's, not a teenager still in High School. Carlisle and the others all took a seat in the living room, all except for Alice and Rosalie who were desperate to get changed, but they returned after only a few seconds.

"Louisa, we only need to know why you are here and if you know the rules regarding the Volturi and our Treaty line." Louisa rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? I'm 67 years old, brought up by two vampires who _abandoned _me when I was old enough to fend for myself. I know about he rules, and I certainly know who you are and who they are." She said, pointing to us and then Jake, referring to the werewolves.

"How?" I wasn't the only one who noticed the brief glimpse of panic, I turned to Jasper who was frowning deeply, obviously sensing something he didn't like within her emotions. He caught my eye and I raised one eyebrow, but he shook his head as if to say he'll tell me later.

"Urm... They told me?" It was more of a question, and added to our suspicion. I'd known she _had _been shy, but someone really needed to tell this girl that she is such a bad liar.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"The two vampires that were looking after me. We don't forget do we? I kind of knew once I saw you that you were the infamous Cullens." The lie flowed, and we all knew it, but pressing her on the matter right now wouldn't help our situation.

"Uhu, and do you know their names?" Emmett asked her, he too noticed the evident lie, she paused for a moment.

"Travis and Clarence. They were British, living here." She seemed to answer that with ease, and so it was possibly the only truth she was telling.

I think they're right, we do need Edward here. I sighed, facing the impossible task that is Louisa.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! **A shorter AN this time. I love your reviews/alerts/favourites - make my day and keep them coming. Check out my BLOG and TWITTER - links are on my profile.

I hope you like this chapter, it was difficult to know when to stop, hope I got it right!

As always, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM.

Chapter 9

Renesmee POV

"We need to know as much as possible to ascertain that she is not a threat." Carlisle mused in his office. The two of us had been talking about our next steps ever since Louisa left a few hours ago to sleep. I had been too wired to go to bed, so I stayed up with the others after Jacob had left to inform the pack of the latest news and to get some sleep; he would be back later when Louisa returned.

"But how do we do that? She's so closed off and quiet when she wants to be." I told him.

"I know. We do need Edward, Renesmee." I sighed.

"I don't want to bring them back yet, it's just not fair! Can't we leave it a little bit, wait until after today and if she's still all closed off, we can bring Edward back?" Carlisle took a moment, calculating the options before giving a small sigh and agreeing.

"But, you must go get ready for school, your finals are coming up shortly and then we can go through some courses et cetera if you still wish to?" He raised his voice as if asking a question, uncertain as to whether I still wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"Of course." I flashed him a smile and stood up, walking round the desk to give him a quick hug before I jumped in the shower to get ready for school. I allowed myself some time to think, pondering about today. Would Louisa show up? How would Jen and Sam react around her? But, most importantly, how would Kane and Kat react around her?

I climbed out, wrapping a towel around my body and walking to my giant closet for some clothes. I sighed, finally feeling the exhaustion of the day after a relaxing shower. I leant against the doorframe as problem after problem ran through my head.

Louisa, Edward, Mom, Kat, Kane.

It fell on top of me, hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

An avalanche of emotions.

I slid down the doorframe, still in my towel as I rested my head in my hands, letting out a small sigh that came out as a muted strangle.

I sat there as the minutes ticked by. The sound of the clock as it went round and round etched into my head to the point where I was even ahead of it. If I was late for school I couldn't care less. Exhaustion was numbing everything else away as my eyes closed and I stayed in that lifeless position on the floor.

"Ness?" A deep voice asked. I struggled to look up, or to open my eyes, but I felt a small wave of energy tugging at the edge of my senses, slowly creeping upwards. My eyes fluttered open and I managed to lift my head. Every piece of my body suddenly feeling as if it weighed more than Earth. "Nessie? Are you okay?" That same voice asked again and I nodded slowly – once. "No you're not, I can feel you're not. You're tired, you should go to bed." I shook my head.

"I don't wanna." I slurred and the male chuckled beside me.

"You need to darlin' or you're going to fall asleep in all your classes." I felt them lift me, careful to keep the towel around me as the drowsiness kicked in again, I relaxed into their cold arms and felt the vibrations of their chest as they chuckled lowly in my ear. "We'll call the school and tell them you'll be in later, but for now, get some sleep." I felt the softness of a bed underneath and mumbled in agreement.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered and once again, he gave a small laugh before shutting the door behind him, leaving me to sleep. Having such a caring uncle like Jasper, meant that I knew he'd look after me. Uncle Emmett was the playful one, the one I could sit with and play games with and he would protect me. I could talk to him of course, but Jasper was the one I could go to for the bigger things, and just like now, he would make sure the finer details were taken care of.

* * *

I rolled over, allowing my eyes to adjust to the line of light shining through the crack in my blinds, hitting me in the face and smothering one, tiny, inconsequential part of my body in glorious sunshine. I groan, rolling over – a _little _too far – to the point where I roll off the bed, landing on the floor with a low thud. But, in my dazed hysteria of first waking up, I find it hilarious. A giggle rises and rises until it escapes my lips whilst I haul myself off the ground, picking up my towel and wrapping it round me frantically as I hear the sounds of vampires rushing down my hallway.

My door swings open, hitting the wall behind it and I wince, the giggling having died down.

"You could have been careful with the door guys." I frown and I see Jasper roll his eyes and laugh whilst Emmett stands just behind him to the side, a baseball bat in his hand. I raise one eyebrow and he drops his protective stance, but the giggling begins again.

"Ness, what happened?" Jasper asked, tilting his head to the side. I could see him questioning my sanity, but it really was simply because I had just woken up after being so exhausted.

"I only fell off my bed, I'm fine." I waved it off. "You guys are just over-reacting. What's the time?" Jasper checked his watch.

"Midday. Are you going in to school?" I nodded frantically. With finals coming up, I _had _to go in; even if it was for only half a day, there is plenty I could do in that time. Besides, I needed to see if Louisa would be in. "Okay. I'll let the school know and Emmett can drop you off, you're not in a fit state to drive." My mouth dropped open but he raised one eyebrow and it made me see sense; if I had been in their shoes, looking at me, then yes, I would have done the exact same thing.

I mumbled a 'fine' and began rooting around for something to wear. I smiled when I saw a folded pile of clothes, matching pair of shoes and accessories on my dresser. "Thank you Alice." I whispered, knowing she'd probably hear me anyway. I pulled on the clothes and sat at my dresser as I normally did to do my hair, but my eyes widened as I took in the matted haystack in front of me. Of course, this serves me right for not drying it before going to bed, or at least putting it up, although I was hardly in a fit state to remember to do so.

I grabbed a hair-band, tying it up in a messy bun, allowing a few strands to fall freely, framing my face. I smiled in accomplishment and ignored the faint dark circles under my eyes as I stood up and reached for my jacket and bag, whilst sliding my feet into my comfy flat pumps. I smiled in accomplishment and ran downstairs.

"Afternoon Renesmee." Esme smiled as she kissed me on the forehead, setting out some toast for me. "Don't want you going on an empty stomach." I smiled back and thanked her before digging in in the kitchen.

"You ready 'lil niece?" Emmett called from the doorway as I put my plate in the washer. He swung the keys to his jeep around on his finger and I nodded and smiled, picking up my bag as we left the house. "Okay, you know to call if any funky shizz goes on at school right?" I laughed once and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, I'm a middle-aged hybrid, I know what I'm doing." He laughed and nodded.

"I know, it's just so hard not to think of you as my 'lil niece' because we only just got you, the other's are the same. Tell us to back off and we will."

"Don't worry about it. It's actually quite nice at times like these to have people taking care of me, I need it." He smiled.

"Good. The sun's out so we'll be home today, though Alice was on about a hunting trip, you up for it?"

"Not today. I'll run home and find something in the woods. I can't be doing with an entire trip." He laughed once before agreeing just as we pulled up into the Forks High's parking lot. I opened the door, thanked Emmett and leapt out, hauling my bag over my shoulder and walking to the cafeteria. The bell for lunch would ring in about 2 minutes, so there was no point going to class.

I reached the doors and swung them open, a few people who had been let out early were scattered around the room, engrossed in quiet conversation with a friend, listening to music or even studying for upcoming finals. I took my place at our usual table just as the shrill chime of the old-English style bell rang through the halls of Forks High. Crowds of students filed in to the hall, taking seats or heading to the food. I zoned out, watching the clock whilst I waited.

"Not a morning person Miss Swan?" Someone whispered in my ear and I jumped, giving a small shriek which attracted the attention of a few around me who smiled at my obvious embarrassment. I turned to my side to see Terry smirking triumphantly, a giant slice of pepperoni pizza in his hands, about to take a bite. I scowled and he grinned in response.

"Not cool Terry." He shrugged and ripped off half the pizza with his teeth. I groaned in disgust and he laughed.

"Seriously Ness, you've missed _the _most eventful morning for our circle of dudes." I raised one eyebrow, trying to avoid looking at his mouth that was still full of pizza whilst he spoke.

"Why's that?" I asked him and he gestured to the small queue that had formed at the tills. Louisa was near the front, looking exhausted and beat up. Her once bouncy vibrant curls were now dull and faded. Dark rings were under her eyes and her skin was quite pale. A few people behind her was Kane who had his head down, staring at his shoes as he held his lemonade can only. "What happened with them?" I asked Terry and he shrugged.

"I think they had 'words' last night. I'm not sure, after the little get-together at your house, they haven't been right. Well, _she _hasn't been right ever since then, but he seems to have distanced himself from her. But that's not all." I looked back at him again, intrigued.

"What else?"

"I get in to school, and Jimmy's all depressed-"

"Jimmy's _never _depressed! What the hell happened?" I interrupted.

"Well let me finish."

"Sorry." I mumbled and he laughed, taking another huge bite of pizza – again, I tried not to stare.

"Anyway..." He chewed and I resisted the urge to gag. "Jimmy was all depressed, Kane asked him what was up, turns out, that not only did Kane and princess over there have 'words' that night, but so did him and Aaron. To the point where they broke up." I gasped.

"But they're like, rock solid!" He nodded in agreement.

"That's what we all thought. He wouldn't tell us the details, but he's bummed about it and they've been avoiding each other all morning."

"I pick the worst days to come in late." I groan, and rest my head on my backpack just as Sam, Jen and Kat reach the table, banging their bags on it making the chairs scrape across the floor, causing me to grit my teeth and cringe. I sat up and all three of them looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Where were you this morning? It was all happening here."

"I know, Terry just told me." Jen's face was already disgusted as she took in the way he demolished his sandwich and I laughed.

"Jimmy's coming." Sam warned us and we all acted as normal as he sat down. He didn't smile like he usually did, he didn't greet us with a cheery message. He just sat, pulled out his iPod and a few textbooks, and pretended to look at them. I noticed how Aaron was nowhere in sight and Louisa came and sat down, picking at her food whilst Kane wedged himself between Kat and Sam – as far away from Louisa as possible.

I caught Jen's eye and noticed the bandage on her arm from the glass shards. She scanned the table with an exasperated look in her eye and I sighed.

We sat around the table awkwardly. This would be interesting.

* * *

"Renesmee?" I heard someone call lowly as I headed for the forest on the way home from school. I had spent the last few lessons studying with the girls – minus Louisa – and it had been good to relax with them. I turned around and saw Louisa looking at me from about 10 metres away, still surrounded my students. I gestured for her to follow me as I entered the forest, just covered by the first line of trees. "I think we need to talk."

"I think you're right." She settled on the forest floor and I raised one eyebrow.

"Here?"

"Why not?" I shrugged and sat down in front of her.

"What happened with you and Kane?" She winced slightly.

"He wanted to know why I went from yours the other night so quickly. He didn't think I was actually ill and now believes I'm lying to him."

"Ouch."

"Indeed." She sighed.

"You actually like him?" I asked her.

"Believe it or not, I do. I'm 116 years old, I've been with the odd hybrid after Travis and Clarence left me, but I know I cannot get too attached to him. I'm trying to distance myself but then I get like this." She gestured to herself, emphasising her paler skin and dark eyes.

"I can understand the situation." I snorted.

"Your mother and father?" I nodded. The archaic nature of her words shone through, truly showing her age. "I've heard a lot about that story."

"Who from?" I was intrigued.

"Just people." She flashed me an innocent smile and before I could question her further, she was inhaling deeply. She smiled once more and ran off, leaving leaves floating to the ground in her rushed absence. I inhaled too and the scent of deer filled my nostrils – there is where she must be. I took off after her, tracking her scent through the tree's, determined to find out more.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know you want to ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's **been a week nd I'm really sorry about the lack of an update! I've just been so busy, but I started writing this and couldn't stop. It was a little hard to do though and I still wanted to make it as interesting as possible. I'm hoping this answers some questions you've been giving me in reviews. This chapter's a little different, but I hope you like it all the same.

Don't forget to chec out my TWITTER and my BLOG. The links are on my profile. :)

Your response has been incredible so far! I do love it, so keep it up.

As always REVIEW & ENJOY!

Jem :D

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 10

Renesmee POV

"You're good." I pointed to her shirt which remained spotless and crisp as she stood up after draining an elk – her second catch of the evening. She smiled.

"Not so bad yourself." I laughed once. The atmosphere wasn't tense as I thought it would, but I was still intrigued as to how she knew so much. "So what else do you want to know?" She asked as we slowed to a walk through the forest. Insects looked on in interest, but sensing the danger they scuttled away, leaving just Louisa and I to stroll in Forks' greenery.

"Everything." I sigh. "No offence Louisa, but we're all really quite confused." She stopped walking and closed her eyes tightly as if fighting off tears or memories.

"You really want to know?" I nodded eagerly.

"I really do. We're a protective family and we don't know enough about you to _not _see you as a threat." She sighed, and once again, made herself comfortable on the forest floor, tucking her feet underneath her and pulling her jacket tighter around her, she looked up with pleading eyes and I sat down in front of her, careful that the floor wasn't too damp to ruin my jeans – I'm sure Alice wouldn't be too happy. Besides, they were D&G. I think I love my clothes a little too much.

"Where do I start?" She mused to herself. She looked up and met my eye, expressions and feelings mixed within her green eyes, that I instantly felt guilty for thinking she could be a threat, but these unanswered questions were enough to cause suspicion. She tucked her hair behind her ears before resting her hands in her lap. "I'll start at the beginning; this is a long story by the way Ness." I tilted my head to the side and smiled, gesturing for her to continue.

"1939 England, that was when I was born. I never knew of my father – he was simply another vampire. His name was something that surpassed my mother and she never knew." She took a deep breath as if to calculate her thoughts, I wanted to hear more but I wasn't going to push her. "Then again, I never really knew her either. Now, I've heard about your mother and how she was changed by a passing vampire from your family themselves, I spoke to Carlisle and he seemed to tell us of how you _and _your mother survived your birth – it's something I've felt guilty about ever since my birth all those years back." It explained where she received some of her information from, but not all of it.

"I can't remember much of my birth, but I was lucky to have my mother survive." I told her and she nodded thoughtfully.

"_Very _lucky, Renesmee. Never take that for granted. All I can remember is being young and thirsty, roaming through the urban London streets. It was the start of World War 2 – but although we seem to be superior in mind at such a young age, war was something I still couldn't quite comprehend. As I grew older I learnt how to hunt and I knew what to do, but I stayed away from humans unless they were my next meal." I winced. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but I knew of no other lifestyle.

"The death toll just seemed to increase alongside the war, but I never thought anything of it. I would feed and I would kill. I would wonder the streets, keeping my distance from humans. I understood that children in England were being evacuated from the cities for their own safety and as I passed train stations I noticed the queues of children.

"It was when I went past one in particular – 11:30am on a Sunday. I must have only looked around 10 at the actual age of two. I had only just hunted and I was surviving on my own by taking clothes off of those that I had killed. Human food seemed slightly appealing and sometimes I would steal it from shops and markets – being so young I was never really a target for shoplifting so I could get in and out of places easily. But this Sunday saw the day that I was taken in by Clarence and Travis.

"After passing this station I was mistaken for one of the evacuees. An aging woman who's breath smelled of coffee ushered me to the other children who were boarding the train. Her spindly arms gripped onto my shoulders and I frequently had to bite back a growl at her forcefulness. Even at that young age you should know that we were still deadly." I nodded in agreement, Mom was very wary of me at that age, not knowing quite how I would act around humans, but I seemed fine on the outside which meant we could at least go out. "I didn't want to get in a cabin full of other children. But I still remember it – hours of torture stuck in a closed environment with their blood encasing me as I tried to glue myself to my chair. I tried to stop breathing and was successful for the most part – but we're still half-human and do need to breathe.

"A few children came up to me and tried to spark off conversation, all of them so naive as to what was going on. Most of them thought they were simply going on holiday and I was that sadistic that I told some of them that this was a war and that some of their family would no doubt die." She gave a dark chuckle and I realised there was more to her than first thought. "It was so _hard _not to kill them all, but I knew I couldn't. Even then I had _some _sense." I guess I couldn't empathise with Louisa. After only feeding on animals my entire life, the scent of humans didn't have much of an affect on me anymore. It was something I was grateful for, but I hoped that I wasn't ever caught out like my father was upon his first encounter with my mother.

"The journey seemed to take longer because of it." She continued. "But I just stayed put until it stopped in a rusty station outside of London. I'd never ventured outside of London before then, and so it was odd to see so little in one place, but I grew to love it. I guess it's why I seem to have taken a liking to Forks." She mused to herself and then shook her head quickly before returning to her normal demeanour. "I got off the train with all the others, relishing in having some air to breathe that wasn't as tainted as that stuffy train cabin. Each of us were lined up in front of a group of adults as each one took their pick on who they would take. Then that's when I saw them.

"Before that time I had never seen any vampires before – I didn't know what they looked like, but I seemed to just _know _that that was what I was. I scanned the crowd detecting that sweet scent that was not appealing to me, but made me want to change my stance into a more protective one. Immediately, those that I had previously wondered about killing in the train, became people that I wanted to protect from whatever it was that was nearby. I wasn't to know that they were the ones who would save me and help me for the future.

"I laid eyes on a couple. Both with pale skin, dark bruises under their eyes, but still unnaturally beautiful. Those surrounding them would often peek at them from the corner of their eye just to get a look, they were extraordinary and I knew that they were the source of the scent. I relaxed, but kept my wary eyes darting around the room to see who they would pick to take back with them. Both their eyes were a deep caramel – similar to that of your family – But I weren't to know what that meant, so they were still a danger in my eye. I hoped they picked me so that I could know more about my kind – I was _desperate _for information.

"Her eyes met mine and she tilted her tilted her head to the side, narrowing her gaze as tried to determine what I was. I remember the way they both looked at me then, the _exact _way that they glanced at each other before finally deciding that I was the one they would have. I wasn't like the other children who had suitcases and were distraught when they were split from their siblings. They were quiet and withdrawn whilst I tried to stand out when it came to the vampire couple. They walked over to me and bent down.

"I'm Clarence." The woman told me as she held out her hand, I took it and the contrast of her freezing skin almost hurt. "This is my husband Travis." She gestured to her husband beside her and then took my hand. I wasn't so sure about taking it, the temperature wasn't too comfortable for me."

"I know how you feel." I told her. "It took me a while to get used to it when I was younger, but me and my Mom got through it. It's weird, but I can deal with it now and it's not uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I'm the same now. After being surrounded by vampires, it sort of makes the whole thing a lot easier." I nodded my head and she continued with her past. "Anyway, they took me to their home – a typical British cottage in the countryside. It was sweet and quaint with neighbours and a corner shop. Children playing in the field outside the front that was littered with flowers." She smiled at the memory and I knew it was something that she seemed to enjoy remembering. "They led me inside and I was given my own room. They fed me properly – even though I noticed how they didn't eat. After a couple of days however, the need to hunt became too much and I felt that I had to talk to them. The conversation had never previously struck up, but I went to speak to them once Travis had returned from work one day.

"I started off telling them I was different, then they stopped me. Telling me about their past. They knew something was different about me and were quite surprised to hear of a half-breed like me. They didn't believe that it could happen, though they took me in. I was no longer an evacuee, I was their daughter. They helped me hunt and taught me their way of life whilst examining my rapid growth. They initially thought that I would keep growing until I reached old age, but after a couple of years, we realised that it would never happen and I'd stay like this." She gestured to the rest of her body. "They gave me what I needed and were the best thing's to happen to me." She squeezed her eyes shut again and I could see her eyes well up. I rested my hand on her knee to comfort her and she gave me a watery smile as a few tears escaped.

"I'm sorry." She said, laughing once. "It's just hard you know? I miss them so much – even now." I nodded and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I stayed with them for about 40 years until I decided it was time to venture out by myself. I always stayed close, but I got my own flat and a job, met new people and lived my life. A few other vampires and half-breeds past through from time to time which is how I met Nahuel. He was my first lover and since we split after 23 years, I seem to just go with whoever I felt like. I think Kane is the first one I've actually felt anything for, but I guess I blew it now.

"28 years ago I went to visit Clarence and Travis one weekend. We had arranged for me to stay there the weekend and I was looking forward to a break – it had been a while since I'd seen them. But as I arrived, there was no response. One of the windows was open so I climbed through to see if they were in or not, but I found an empty house with no clothes or belongings left in sight. I guess I was a broken person, I stayed confined in their home and wouldn't allow myself to leave. I ran away without saying goodbye. I left my apartment and all my friends behind and began roaming. I scrounged for money before settling to save up to move. I couldn't handle it – none of it. I just wanted to see them, to say goodbye or to know they were safe. They were the kindest vampires I had ever met – excluding Carlisle. Eventually, I ended up here. Passing by nomadic vampires helps to understand who you were and made here the best place for me to set up – I wanted to know more about you, and now I do." She gave one last smile through her tears as her story ended.

Her past was different but certainly something that we needed to know about. The sudden disappearance of Travis and Clarence is surely something that my family would be interested in and would certainly like to help her with.

"Do you have a gift?" She shook her head sadly.

"No, but Clarence had the ability to erase thoughts or memories. I guess it could be very useful to some people, but very powerful if she wanted it to be." I nodded slowly and stood up, holding out my hand to her. She took it gingerly and stood up and to her surprise, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"It seems as though you've been through a lot – I've heard stories of the war in England and don't know what it would be like to live through it, let alone as a half-vampire. I think though, that I should go home and see my family. I'm sure they're all curious." Louisa laughed once.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for listening Renesmee. I appreciate it." I smiled and she turned away to head back towards the school whilst I ran home through the forest. Reaching the house I entered and saw the entire family in the living room – I'm assuming Alice saw me coming.

"Hey guys." They smiled and greeted me as I took off my jacket and put my bag on the table.

"How was school?" Carlisle asked.

"It was good. I spoke to Louisa – she told me everything." He raised his eyebrows and I went over to him, holding out my arms. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all held on to one bit as I showed them the entire conversation, not missing out a thing. "Do you think it could be the Volturi?" I asked them once I'd dropped my arms.

"Possibly. But there are millions of options. If it was the Volturi, I'm pretty sure that they would have done something to show that they had the two of them, and they don't have a motive. For the time being, we should leave it, see if anything else comes up. Perhaps on Edward and Bella's return, we can find out more. But we shall respect Renesmee's wishes and leave them be." He addressed everyone so that they understood.

"Thank you Grandpa." He smiled at me.

"It's okay Nessie. I've received some college applications, how would you like to run through them with me?" I nodded and stood up, but no before Alice gave a small scream. I turned around quickly, snapping my head in her direction believing that something was wrong. But she was glaring at me with her eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Turn around." I did as she asked and she gasped when she saw my back. "Renesmee Swan! Why on _earth _do you have grass stains on D&G jeans?" She exclaimed. I winced – I really had tried.

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some more." I laughed before continuing to follow my Grandfather up the stairs.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm **back, loaded with another chapter! I hope people understand why this ended where it did, I considered doing a large chapter, but I needed to sort out precisely how this would work and gt it out there.

**PLEASE READ: **Basically, I haven't really been getting as much of a response for this than I have been. I just want to know if there's specific reasons. Is it the plot? Or the writing? lease be critical in reviews - they help me write better. Let me know. :)

Check out Pendulum - They're amazing, more of a modern day Prodigy. :)

ENJOY & REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own it... :/

* * *

Chapter 11

Renesmee POV

When everything seems to be crumbling around you, all you can wish for is to have someone there who can help you get through it – luckily, I had my Jacob who was currently clutching me to his side as we sat on First Beach.

"So we leave after graduation... We're going to Alaska so I can go to college there." He looked down to me and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling?" I raised one eyebrow. "My amazing girlfriend is going off to college next year."

"Aaand..." I didn't know what Jake's plans were for next year, but I knew that he was the Alpha of La Push's biggest wolf pack yet, he had responsibilities as a leader here and so as amazing as it would be for him to come with us, I knew that realistically, he couldn't.

"And, Miss Renesmee Carlie Swan, I'm still going to be able to see you each day." I raised one eyebrow again.

"How?"

"Leah is living down there with Embry, they found me this great place to work which repairs and then sells all those _legend _bikes. They've sort of reserved me a place there and so I said I'd move down to Alaska with you lot." I grinned.

"Serious?" He grinned back and nodded at my enthusiasm. I squealed jumped onto his lap, resting my forehead against his and twining my fingers in his hair. "Man, I love you." He chuckled quietly before kissing me forcefully, his hands on my waist as I tried to bring him closer to me. I pressed my body against his and he moaned into my mouth before I pulled back giggling.

"I love you too." He whispered. I sat back on his lap and watched his face as he looked me in the eye. The sun was just setting and it complimented his tanned features so well that he looked so much more gorgeous – which I didn't believe was possible, you can't improve on perfection. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Why do thing's have to be so complicated huh?" I told him and he pulled me in towards his chest.

"I know babe, I know. But this whole thing with Louisa is pretty much over – there's nothing more we can do until Edward comes back with your Mom." I sighed and breathed in his woodsy scent. Grass and forest mixed with cinnamon – my Jacob. It always comforted me and I could detect it from miles away, as he could do with me.

"It's never going to be an easy ride with me. First there was finding the Cullen's, then Victoria-" I noticed how he grimaced and growled at the mention of her name. "Then now there's all this with Charlie's death and a Mom who took it far too hard." I groaned and Jacob gripped me tighter as he kissed my hair and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Ness, _please _don't let it get to you. You don't deserve all this bad stuff, but we have to try and pull through it – and trust me, we will." He whispered. I believed him. We'll get through it. I know we will.

"Thanks Jake." I mumbled into his chest.

"No problem." I sat up and faced him, resting my hands on either side of his face and tilting my head.

_We're going to be forever right?_ I sent him and he nodded. I hadn't used my gift in a while, but I loved being able to. _So come live with me. When we move to Alaska, come live with me. Just us. _

"Your Mom will agree?" He asked me quietly.

"I'm 47 Jake. I'm old enough to live by myself." He grinned and kissed me once more.

"Then I'll live with you." I flooded his mind with images of us living together. Waking up next to each other each morning, children running around wreaking havoc and barbecues with friends in the hot weather. Each one filled with love. Laughter. Happiness. All the thing's that I shared with this man in front of me – and god forbid if anything happened to him. "I like that."

"Me too." I leaned into his chest again, my knees dug in the sand resting by his legs on either side. My arms wrapped around him and his, in turn, wrapped around mine.

But before long, our moment was cut short as his back stiffened. He growled and I moved to sit up, tilting my head to the side as his nostrils flared and his hands began to quiver at my sides. I knew the signs – Jake was about to phase. He wasn't looking me in the eye, so I grabbed his face with my hands and forced him to.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I whispered. I knew there was danger, that much was clear, but I hoped it wasn't too serious. He looked at me and his hard gaze softened whilst his hands stopped shaking.

"There's a vampire Ness." He said it so slowly and quietly that I almost didn't hear him, but when his words rang in my mind, I inhaled deeply. There it was – vampire. So sweet that it reminded me of my family to the point where it was almost comforting, but it was so unfamiliar that I felt the fear creep up through my body. I glanced at Jake and stood up after seeing the hard expression on his face return. "I need to phase." He told me and I nodded. He gave me a heartbreaking glance – one that could turn any girl to mush – he didn't want to leave me on my own. "Come with me?" He whispered and I nodded, knowing that he would have to do so in the forest in case there was anyone who could see the two of us.

He kept me close to his chest as we backed up into the forest, the sand suddenly annoying as it made it harder to walk. His arms stayed wrapped around me the entire time a he guided me into the first line of trees. He let go and turned me to face him, my eyes darted around the forest as the scent got stronger.

"Just stand there – please." I nodded, still wary as he squeezed my hand before taking two hesitant steps back and removing his t-shirt and jeans. In any other circumstance I would have taken the time to admire his toned, tanned abs and rippling muscles, but as the scent continued to get stronger, I knew there was a time and a place – and that wasn't now.

Before my eyes, my Jacob turned in to the giant russet wolf that held those eyes that I could get lost in every day. His nostrils still flared and his teeth pulled back. He glanced at me and then back around before walking towards me, and kneeling down. His form came to above my head when he was standing properly and I knew that he wanted me to hop onto his back. I held onto one side of him – careful not to hurt him – whilst I stuffed his clothes into my oversized bag, hauling myself up onto his back and making sure I had my bag tight in my hands.

He dug his hind paws into the ground, no doubt leaving grooves in the ground as he leapt off, ensuring that I was securely on his back. He rushed through the trees, often having to change his course as the scent seemed to get stronger in places. Whether the vampire was there or not, the scent was off-putting and dangerous.

It still took me a moment to realise that we were going round in circles. The same location of the trees with the same drops of rain falling off them as the sun set completely behind the trees, casting Jake and I into darkness as we tried to run from this ever-present scent.

_We're going in circles Jake. _I told him through my gift. He looked up at me and nodded once in acknowledgement. His eyes didn't hold as much panic as before and I frowned, wondering what was going on in his mind and what plan he had – this was Jacob Black, he always seemed to have a plan.

Our dizzying dance continued for what felt like an age, but in reality, was only around 10 minutes. Jake skidded to a halt and I struggled to stay on his back.

_What the hell Jake? _I told him again, too afraid to speak in case whichever vampire was out there heard me. I knew that as long as I was with Jake, I'd be safe – he'd protect me, it was his instinct to do so. He faced me again and then pointed his muzzle to the trees in front of me as we stopped on the hiking track. I tilted my head to the side and took a deep breath to try and detect the vampire's location. As I did, I smirked, recognizing the scent of not one, but two other wolves. I looked to the place where Jake had been looking at through the trees. One grey wolf and one black wolf emerged from the throng of trees with their eyes darting around and their muzzle pulled back in growls at the scent. I recognized the grey wolf as Nathan from our little race. Him and Jen were still going strong.

Jacob bent down so that he was closer to the floor and once again, I frowned, unsure of what was happening. _Am I getting off? _I asked him and he bobbed his head to say yes. I hopped down, trusting his judgement. Nathan and the other wolf came towards me whilst Jacob took two steps back and phased right there. He used his hands to cover himself up but I knew that that wasn't his firs priority, so he didn't really care.

"I need you to get home with Nathan. Jump on his back and he'll take you home." He explained.

"What about you?" I asked him as he turned his head around to examine the place. The smell of vampire was everywhere – this one certainly liked to play games.

"I'll be fine, I have to stay here Renesmee, it's my duty as Alpha." I nodded once, trying to hide my disappointed and fear for his safety. If anything happened to Jake – _ever _– then I wouldn't know when I'd be able to function properly – if at all. His eyes turned pleading and I sighed once. I knew I could help them, and I wouldn't be a liability, but I didn't want to be there if Jake was going to constantly worry about me, which I knew he would. I turned as Nathan lowered himself to the floor. I swung up and he stood up as Jake phased back into his wolf form. A few silent words must have passed through them but then we were off. Nathan flew through the forest, going in a dead straight line until we reached the edge of the forest. He ran alongside it, heading in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

I clung on as we got closer, every so often he would let out a small bark and I would have done anything in those moments to be able to get inside his head and know what was going on. I knew exactly when something bad happened – his eyes would close and he would wince. He'd let out a small wolfy laugh which I heard so many times from Jacob when something good had happened. But most of the time, there were winces and groans, but I tried to ignore them all. I didn't want to think about what has happened. What was _happening. _Because the more I did, the more I wondered about Jacob.

Nathan stopped as we reached the front of my house and I jumped off his back. The front door opened and Esme and Carlisle came running out to see me. They hadn't expected me back tonight, so it would have been a surprise to see me at the door. Nathan leap back into the forest, only to re-emerge seconds later as himself.

"What's happened?" I asked him, my vice quiet and deadpan as I feared the worst for my soul-mate.

"I'm not sure. All I can hear is voices and thoughts and images of you. They're still fighting, but there seems to be more than one now. I need to go and help." He explained.

"What's going on? Who's fighting who?" Carlisle asked as Esme squeezed my hand.

"There was the scent of a vampire where Jake and Nessie went tonight. Jake and Joshua are there now and Craig is on the way, but there's more than one. We don't know who they are, but they're obviously not friendly." Nathan explained to Carlisle.

"Give me one second." Carlisle said as he sped inside and returned just mere seconds later with Emmett and Jasper. "Let us help – we may know who it is." Nathan mused over it for a second.

"I'm not sure – I can't make decisions like this, I'm not Alpha." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Seriously man, it's a good idea, let's go." Nathan sighed as he retreated back into the forest. I heard him phase and all three Cullen men ran after him whilst Esme led a dazed me inside the house. She sat me on the couch and pulled me towards her to comfort me.

"Everything will be fine Renesmee. They're strong men." She tried. I didn't cry – I_ couldn't _cry. It's just a couple of vampires – my own personal mantra. I wished it was true, but something really made me think otherwise.

"What's happened?" Alice asked as she walked in through the patio door, Rosalie in tow.

"There are vampires by the beach in La Push. Jacob noticed the scent when they were there. Currently, there are some wolves fighting them whilst Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper go see if they recognize them." Alice nodded and came to sit beside me.

"Renesmee, there's no need to worry. Seriously, you know how things get sometimes and Jake will be fine." She told me. I knew I was overreacting, there were only a couple vampires, but I couldn't help but make a big deal over it. Everything seemed to go wrong at some point, so why not now?

"I want to believe you." I started. "I just... I just don't want this anymore. It's all too much now. I've never had to deal with all of this before." Esme released me and Alice took over comforting me.

"I know Ness, I know." She whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya!** So, I'm really glad with the response I got for the last chapter, this one is a little bit of a filler - I'm sorry!

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: **Basically, I'm having a hard time finding the inspiration to write this fic - although I do still love it. I know what's going to happen and I've planned it all out, but, just so you know, this won't be anywhere near as long as Unexpected was. I'm guessing less than 25 chapters. But I'm aiming for 20 here. It's a bad thing to do, but I had an idea for a different type of Nessie I want to write about and different styles, so whilst I've been working on that and thinking about it, this has taken a back seat. I WILL finish this - don't worry about that. I just don't want to complicate things. I'm sorry.

Anyways, as always, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Again, I still don't own, which is upsetting. :P

* * *

Chapter 12

Renesmee POV

"Ness?" My eyes fluttered open but as the light hit I mashed them shut again, groaning and rolling over. A husky chuckle could be heard from the other side of the room but I ignored it. "Well if this is the sort of reaction I'm going to be getting I don't think I'll visit anymore." Whoever it was said whilst laughing. I opened my yes once again and frowned. A slow smile spreading across my face as soon as I realised who that voice belonged to. Immediately, I sat up and threw my duvet across the room, leaping out of bed and into his warm arms.

He held me tight to his chest as he kissed my hair rubbing my back soothingly.

"I missed you." He murmured and I looked up into his dark eyes.

"I missed you too. Is everything sorted?" I asked him. His eyes went hard and he looked everywhere but my eyes. "Jake? Talk to me, what happened?" I asked once more. He sighed and walked me to the bed, holding onto my hands as I sat beside him.

"We don't know what's going on Ness. The vamps were coming and going. We got a couple of them and they're dead, but there are more. We weren't able to get to them though – those suckers are _fast_." I had to laugh, I shouldn't've, but I had to.

"It kind of comes with the territory of being a vampire Jake." He smiled at me before his expression turned serious once more.

"Anyway, we need to start running patrols. We're not sure what they want or whether they were just passing through but Carlisle didn't recognize them." I nodded once and groaned. "What's up?" He asked.

"It's all happening again isn't it?"

"Don't say that." He pulled me to his side and kept me close for a few minutes. I relished in the warmth, loving the feel of him next to me. "Soon, this will all be over, and we can be together – start afresh – in Alaska. Just keep with me until then, don't let it get on top of you. Please?" He sounded so desperate – verging on hurt – that I couldn't bear to hear him speak like that. I turned and kissed him feverishly, knocking him back on the bed. He smiled against my lips and after the initial shock he began to kiss me back with the same ferocity. He ran his fingers underneath my shirt and was just about to pull it off when I realised we may not be alone.

_Family _I sent him using my gift as he continued to kiss me. His hands left mine only to reach over to my bedside table and hand me a piece of paper.

_Renesmee, we have gone hunting and to try and trace these scents – Jacob wanted to stay and wait until you woke up. We won't be back until tonight._

_Esme_

I leaned over him and put the piece of paper back on the side, smirking as I travelled down the bed to my awaiting boyfriend who continued where we left off.

* * *

Jake ended up staying the night anyway – despite Uncle Emmett's constant innuendo's which I tried my best to ignore. Him and Jasper seemed to love mine and Jake's new physical relationship, they seemed to get a kick out of it.

"Crap, crap, crap." I muttered as I hopped around the room, trying to find my missing shoe whilst simultaneously putting on my jeans. Jacob laughed hysterically from my bed, the sheet just covering his waist. I sent him a death glare, but he just continued to laugh harder. "Shut up Jake, this is _not _funny. It's your fault I'm late anyway." He raised one eyebrow and I smiled triumphantly when I found my shoe under the bed.

"How is it my fault?" He asked innocently.

"If you weren't such a horn-dog then I would have been ready to go ages ago." He rolled his eyes.

"You had plenty of time to get ready afterwards, you just take too long to get ready." I snorted and continued to find my bag and stuff it with the books I needed for today.

"Of course. It's still your fault." He laughed again.

"Sure, sure Ness." He rested against my ornate headboard with his hands behind his head whilst I struggled to find all the essentials I needed for a Monday morning at Forks High. I had to be there in 10 minutes and I hadn't even left the house yet.

"Oh don't strain yourself to help me!" I exclaimed and he chuckled. I gathered my things together and chucked them all into my Gucci bag. I was impressed, I was ready – with 5 minutes to get to school. I turned to say a swift goodbye to Jake but he was already up with sweatpants on, just pulling on a white long-sleeved cotton top. It hugged him in all the right places and really made me proud to call him mine.

"You need to get to school quick?" He asked me and I nodded in a "durr" way. He rolled his eyes. "I've got a motorbike remember?" I grinned up at him. A small, very fast vehicle that has been known to get me to school in less than 5 minutes. I squealed and ran over to him once he'd got his shirt on and kissed him quickly.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He rolled his eyes and followed me downstairs. I shouted goodbye to whoever was in the house and made my way to Jake's bike. He climbed on in front of me and I did the helmet up as he kick started the bike and sped off, leaving a trail of flying gravel in our wake. I gripped onto his torso as he weaved through traffic and ran through the traffic lights just before they turned red.

I laughed at the thrill and he swung into the Forks High car lot pulling up right at the main entrance where the other few students as late as me ran inside. I pulled off the helmet and hopped off Jake's bike. "Thank you _so _much. I love you, see you later." I gave him a kiss and he smiled at me before riding off. I smiled as I walked into school knowing that I wasn't as late as I could have been.

I walked down Forks High corridors on my way to Miss Christelle's class. Posters reminding students of finals and graduation were hung in every conceivable place and it scared me to realise how soon it would be arriving. But after that, Jacob and I could live together properly in Alaska. I was proud of him and how thing's seemed to have fallen into place. But right now, there are issues that need to be resolved – namely Louisa and the rather unpleasant vampires from last night.

I opened the door to the classroom and smiled once more when I saw that she wasn't even here yet. I slid into my seat in between Jen and Sam and noticed a much happier looking Jimmy at the back of the room besides Terry.

"Look who looks all fresh and golden today with a smile on their face. I'm assuming Jacob stayed round last night then." Jen laughed to Sam across me. Evidently trying to talk _about _me rather than _to _me. I smirked and got out my things for the lesson.

"And? Your point?" I asked them both. Jen laughed and the two of them giggled. "So, Jimmy's happier now?" Jen smiled.

"Thanks to us." I raised one eyebrow and she leaned in closer. "We sort of just pushed the two of them together. Their relationship has started again and they're like how they used to be now which is great.

"You guys should be re-match-makers." Sam's eyes widened and sparkled and I rolled my eyes. "So, what's been going on with the two of you recently?" I asked them both.

"Craig asked me out officially." I smiled at Sam.

"Sam, that's great!" She grinned back.

"He's amazing and was really sweet about it too." She paused and mused about it to herself for a second before she cast her eyes down and sighed. Both Jen and I frowned. "What if he imprints? What will I do then? I refuse to be like how Aunt Leah was with Sam and Auntie Emily. But I can't shake the feeling that I will be if it ever happens."

"Do you know how rare imprinting is?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Think about it, only Jake, Nathan and Seb have imprinted haven't they? That's 3 out of a pack with about 12 in it. Plus, the packs growing fast. Stop thinking about it Sam and enjoy it. Craig's a good guy no doubt."

"Thanks Ness." She smiled. "I hope you're right."

"She is." Jen answered and I laughed. Still, no sign of Christelle at all.

"Where _is _she?" I mumbled to myself but the other two just shrugged.

Principal March walked in, holding her head high with papers in her hand. Sat in the front row and with my enhanced eyesight, I could easily make out the top sheet of the first piece of paper she held in her frail fingers. **Letter of Resignation. **Wow. I scanned down the end of the sheet to see Miss Christelle's perfect signature at the bottom, written in clear, clean italics. I raised one eyebrow as the woman stood in the centre of the room to address the class.

"Unfortunately, Miss Christelle has left us and we are unable to find someone to substitute this lesson. As a result, _I _will be the one to take you and teach you future English glasses for you to pass your exam. I understand you were reading _Catch-22 _correct?" The class groaned and nodded as Principal March pulled out a battered copy of the novel and flicked through papers before attempting to teach us.

"You know, that was pointless." Jimmy mumbled beside me, quietly enough for March not to hear him. He grinned when we left and I frowned. "What? What have I said?" I laughed.

"It's not you Jim. I just want to know what Christelle said in that letter. I'm far too nosy." Jimmy laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder – just like the old Jimmy – and squeezed me to his side.

"I'm glad you're my friend Ness. What would the world do without our little snoop?" I laughed and we continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Wait." My eyes sparkled with mischief and he tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"Principal March is on duty lunchtimes right? Out the front of the school to stop the skivers, that means her office is empty cause the secretary is off for lunch. I'm sure the door can't be too hard." He grinned and it reached his eyes, he laughed and grabbed my hand as students nearby eyed us with suspicion as he took my hand and we ran down the corridor laughing, buzzed at the thrill.

To be able to laugh like this with such a great person, felt great through all of the confusion and hurt recently. I've missed my Mom, and as much as I want her to heal completely, I can't wait until she comes home. Of course, seeing my father would be great too. Not only is he great company, but the added help with the whole 'Louisa' situation is ideal.

Jimmy and I ran through the corridors, earning glares off some students as we accidentally barged past them, knocking them with our shoulders or bags. But nothing could deny the rush I felt – petty, I know for someone only breaking into the Principal's office isn't something to feel _this _excited about, but I was still facing new experiences. Despite my age, there were many thing's I lacked, especially with regards to High School. We both automatically stopped as we reached the staff corridor, students were not normally permitted down here so we had to look as inconspicuous as possible.

March's office was at the bottom, a bench outside for those students who were sent there to be detained or for extra privileges for good behaviour – which was a lot rarer. We stopped and I peered through the small window at the top of the door to check who was in there, I smiled when I saw it was empty. I turned to face jimmy who gestured for me to go inside.

"I'll keep look-out." I smiled and nodded before gripping the handle. No other teachers were nearby – most of them were either having a cigarette or in the teacher's lounge anyway. I grinned when I found it was unlocked. "Hurry up." He whispered and I flashed him a grin before scouring through her office. I lifted up papers on her desk, rummaging through them. Notes on classes, lists for this and that, meetings and appointments, but no letter. I groaned in frustration as time ticked by.

"Anyone coming?" I asked Jimmy and he shook his head, his eyes still alight with mischief and humour.

"Just keep going. Found anything?" He asked.

"Na, there's loads of crap in here I swear." He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Ren, use the force! _Find _the paper!" I giggled and turned from behind her mahogany desk to face the filing cabinet. I grinned as I saw the "Teachers" drawer and opened it, smiling even wider when I found it wasn't locked. I flicked through the names, recognising some of them from my classes. I got to Christelle and opened it. Low and behold, **Letter of Resignation **was at the front.

"BINGO!" I called, but quietly enough that no-one other than Jimmy could hear.

"Got it?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Now what?"

"Seriously, she has one of those weird photocopying/printer things." I told him in a 'durr' way. It was an immature thing to do, but I had sworn to myself when I first started this school that I would crack Miss Christelle – I guess now is the time. I quickly finished the copying and put the folder back in the filing cabinet.

"Ness, someone's coming."

"Who?" I whispered frantically as I shoved the letter in my pocket.

"Don't know, but hurry up." I left the office and shut the door behind me. Jimmy and I strolled back down the teacher's corridor and we past Mr Fitch, one of the History teachers. He smiled at us and we both returned the gesture. Leaving the teacher's corridor, we both laughed and I pulled the letter back out of my pocket as we headed to the cafeteria.

"You're a legend Ren, you'll go down in History." I laughed and he linked his arm with mine as we walked, reading the letter as we went.

"Oh my, listen to this. "I feel as though the students didn't appreciate the literature and as a result, I could not teach to my full ability. This is, by far, the worst group of students to have passed through Forks High in all my time here." Seriously? We weren't that bad were we?" I asked Jim, but he was too busy laughing. We reached our table in the cafeteria and sat down beside each other.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"Miss Christelle's letter of resignation." Jimmy answered. "It's hilarious."

"Serious?" Terry asked with a mouth full of food. "How did you get hold of that?"

"We went in her office and copied it." I replied.

"Bad-ass." He whispered and I laughed. They all huddled round and I didn't fail to notice that Louisa was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Louisa?" I whispered to Jen as she leant over to read.

"She went after Biology, we were doing blood types." My eyes widened.

"Wow. I'll have to find her later." She nodded and we continued to read.

"Oh wait, have you read this: "After my divorce I felt that no-one was able to help me through it from the school. It is a tough time for anybody and students _and _staff should be more understanding of that fact." She does spin a load of crap doesn't she?" Sam read out.

"So she was just always heartless and mean then? Nothing tipped it off." I mused.

"I guess not. I think her divorce just pushed her over the edge." Sam replied. "This is good stuff. I think it's almost internet-worthy. But then we could all be expelled, so we'll keep this between us right?" Each of us agreed with her and promised not to let it go any farther.

We continued to read about the sour old woman who decided to leave on a whim. Aaron sat beside Jimmy who were back to their old selves and Kat looking happy for once – probably because Louisa wasn't here.

* * *

Foo Fighters played from in my bag as I waited outside school for Jake.

"Hello?"

"_Renesmee, honey, it's Mom." _I smiled into the phone. They had been gone a couple of weeks, my how thing's had changed in that time.

"Hi! How're thing's?" I asked her, pleased to finally hear her voice. It had been a couple of days since she last called and truth be told, I was really beginning the sound of her voice and her comforting words.

"_They're great sweetie. In fact, Edward and I will be returning home in a couple of days. I miss you too much to stay away." _I laughed and so did she – I hadn't heard that in a long time.

"Good. I've missed you too."

"_Well, I should get packing, but we're getting a flight tomorrow night and so we'll be back in about two days okay?"_

"Sure thing, see you soon, love you lots. Bye."

"_Love you too." _The phone went dead and I smiled as Jake came roaring through the school car park, parking the bike right up next to me, I kissed him quickly and climbed on the back of the bike, holding on tight as we sped away. Things would be a lot easier with Edward back – I knew that, and was thankful for that.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! **Thanks so much for all of your reviews/Alerts/Favourites - they mean a lot to me. :)

I apologise in advance for how this chapter ends, I just hope you don't hit me. :P But, on a good note, I'm on a roll with these chapters so hopefully, the next one will be out soon - so don't hit me, please!

As always, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Still, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 13

Renesmee POV

I'd never been so anxious in my life. My legs bounced, causing my bangles to jangle as they hit my legs. I drummed my fingers against my knees and bit my nails, but despite all this, I had a smile plastered to my face that refused to budge no matter what. For that, I was thankful. Jacob placed his hand on my knee to stop my legs bouncing, but as soon as his hand left, I continued my jittery dance. He chuckled beside me.

"Seriously Ness, you'd think the Queen of England was coming along!" I sent him a death glare, but the smile o my face really didn't give it the full effect. He laughed again.

"I haven't seen her in weeks, it's the longest I've ever been away from my Mom, I'm allowed." He laughed once more before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side. I relaxed into him and breathed in his scent, instantly calming me down.

"I'm so glad we can't ever get like that." Emmett whispered to Rosalie from the other side of the living room. She rolled her eyes before giving him a loving smile and he wrapped his arm around her. I'd always seen Emmett and Rosalie as a couple, but they rarely show their 'lovey-dovey' side of their relationship in front of me. Of course, everyone hears about their past sex life – unfortunately – but it's now that I realise just how perfect they are for each other.

"5 minutes." Alice called, using her gift to give us an ETA of my Mom and Dads arrival. All day I had been sat like this as Alice kept us updated, their flight got delayed and then there were luggage issues, but finally, Alice could tell us they were getting closer and would be here soon. I smiled, knowing that soon, I would get to see my Mom the way that she once was – happy and smiley. Renée had heard of Charlie's death, but was unable to get to Forks for the funeral. Of course, we couldn't tell her about us which seemed to add to Bella's hurt, but hopefully, it would all be in the past now. Hopefully.

I knew that all of us were hoping for the same thing – that Edward could shed some light on the whole Louisa situation - if he can read her mind at all.

"I do hope coming back to Forks doesn't change her again." Esme mused.

"How do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, usually going back to a certain place that has bad memories can put someone back, but your mother's strong Renesmee, I don't think she'd let it happen again." I gave a small half smile as I thought of all the possibilities that coming back here could mean. I knew that we were moving in a few weeks anyway, but still, this would always be with her. To be honest, none of us expected her to be back so soon, but if she felt strong enough, we had to trust her judgement.

Thoughts of her face after his death and her behaviour before she left instantly put a downer on how I felt and I saw Jasper grimace out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him and he shrugged and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Want some help?" I knew what he meant and nodded eagerly. He smiled and a wave of calm hit me. I sighed happily and sunk back into Jacob's side, he kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him.

"They're here." I jumped up at Alice's voce and ran out of the sitting room and into the hallway, swinging open the large front door to reveal Edwards car coming down the driveway. I bounded down the stairs and waited at the bottom of the porch steps. The other's came up beside me and Jacob stood behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. Mom was the first out of the car and she walked straight over to me, a smile on her face and her eyes alight once more.

"I missed you." She whispered as she clung on to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she did to me. The rest of the family continued to greet Edward and welcome him back, but all I could focus on was my mother and knowing she was okay now. It wasn't so much the separation that sent me into that jittery mess, more the feeling of loss when I looked in her eyes, and the thought that she would return that same shell of a person. Charlie's death hit her hard, we all could see that.

"I missed you too." Her auburn hair shimmered as the sun hid behind clouds, occasionally gracing us with it's presence to beam an orange glow onto Forks, casting us into a shimmering show of glittering vampires and a faint glow from myself. To humans, the sight would have been too much, but it was something we were all used to know. I enjoyed the way I could still remain in the sunlight, Mom always used to say I "shone" when the sun hit me, I'd giggle and laugh as a kid about it and she'd pick me up and plonk me on her shoulders as we continued to run through the forest.

I was physically 2, but only a few months old when I first noticed it. Of course I was wise beyond my years at that age, but that didn't matter. I remember us still being in America, it was the last place before we moved to England – New Hampshire. Mom was always careful with our destinations. I liked it there. Although I couldn't go out so much because of my rapid growth, Mom always made me feel special and loved, like I was one of a kind. To be fair, at the time, she thought I was.

We were out the back of the house we were renting, it was easier that way as we had to move quite often. Our home was secluded though, detached so no neighbours and faced the woods which was perfect for hunting. Mom would often race me to a fallen tree and back, of course, she let me win – it's what mothers do.

She was reading – _Wuthering Heights _of course – lounging on a rug outside. I leant against her as I took in my surroundings, loving the feeling of being so close to my mother. The sun peeked out through the clouds and I smiled, feeling it warm my face. I can ever tan, but it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it. I had seen my mother in the sun before, and I would marvel over how her skin would cast rainbows in the sun with what seemed to be minute diamonds embedded into her skin.

"You're special Momma." I had whispered as once again, I could see the colours dancing around the garden through the corner of my eye. She had laughed, light and carefree.

"So are you sweetie. But why do you say that?" She asked as she sat up, pulling me onto her lap. I held my hand to her face and played her images of her in the sun. The way she walked and smiled and looked so much more radiant than usual; it all added to the beauty of vampires. She kissed my palm as I the memories stopped and placed her hand in my small, chubby fingers.

"But you're special too. And you know it. Look, see, your body shines too." She pointed to my arm and sure enough, a faint glow could be seen, not enough that humans could easily detect it, but enough to show me in a whole new light. "You don't glitter like Momma does, you glow, you shine, and you're going to do great things." She stroked my bronze ringlets as she spoke softly. It was the first time I had noticed it, and it was the first time I really connected with my mother, ever since then, the two of us couldn't be more attached. Hence why her pain hurt me so much after my grandfather's death.

"I remember that." She whispered to me. I was pulled back to reality by the sound of her voice after I realised I had replayed the memory through to her using my gift. She still had her arms around me whilst Edward was being bombarded with questions about the trip and Alice squealed when he mentioned the presents they'd brought back from the slopes.

"It was a great time." I told her as she pulled back, holding me by the shoulders and smiling softly as once again, the rainbow of colours sparkled from her features.

"Simple." She muttered and I nodded once.

"But lonely." She smiled again and nodded her head in agreement. She dropped her hands and grinned, "So..." She breathed cheerfully. "What've we missed?" I laughed and followed her to the Cullen's and Jake who were still standing by the porch. One by one they enveloped her in a hug and welcomed her home, each of them smiling as they see the light in her eyes once more. I noticed how some of them – especially Esme – sighed in relief at how well she was now. Of course, her father's death will always be with her, but at least this way, she is able to cope through it.

"Welcome back." I told Edward as he gave me a quick hug. I may accept him as my father, but affection may take a little while longer to work on.

"It's good to be back." He smiled and turned to the others as Jake came and stood by my side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leant into his side. "Have we missed much?" He asked and my thoughts immediately turned to Louisa. I was shocked when his eyes widened. "Why didn't you call us and tell us? We could have solved this ages ago." I then realised that every other person must have had the same thought track as me, including Jacob who seemed to have a rather guilty look on his face.

"We're sorry, but we all felt it best not to disturb you." Jasper explained.

"Besides, there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious." Besides the fact that she seemed to randomly disappear every now and then, and I knew it wasn't just for hunting, but still, that wasn't something that they needed to know.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Asked my mother with an amused expression - obviously not realising the gravity of the situation.

"How about we talk about this inside?" Carlisle suggested, we all agreed and followed him inside, Edward carried the suitcases and dropped them in the hallway as we were led to the dining room. Carlisle sat at the head of the head of the table, Esme by his side. Emmett and Rose sat beside her and she leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. Edward sat at the other end of the table, facing Carlisle, his hand rested on top of my mother's as it laid on the table. I still couldn't get over her being here. Jake sat beside me with Jasper and Alice on his side.

"So, start from the beginning." Edward asked.

"When Renesmee returned from England with Jacob, she started again at High School – but with a new student, her name is Louisa." Carlisle started.

"Did you not notice anything when you first met her?" Edward asked me and I shook my head.

"I was so engrossed in the way she behaved and the way she spoke that I seemed to ignore all the physical things that were staring me in the face." He nodded.

"Okay, what's so special about this Louisa person?" Mom asked, annoyed at being kept out of the loop.

"She's a half-breed; just like Renesmee. We all went hunting and she had some friends over," I winced, noticing my mother's slight twitch to face me. I knew what she was thinking, probably me taking advantage and throwing a raging party, but she should trust me more – I'm the adult now, the past is the past and I wouldn't want to go back to that. "When one of them was cut, Louisa reacted, that's what tipped Renesmee off. When Renesmee spoke to her she explained her past and two intriguing characters – Clarence and Travis, the two that were there after her birth. They mysteriously disappeared and she has bee roaming by herself ever since."

"And is there anything to suggest why they disappeared?" My mother asked.

"No. Of course, I'm sure there are painful memories et cetera that she's left out, but we have no idea where they went or where they are." Alice answered her, Jake squeezed my hand reassuringly under the table and I smiled up at him.

"Anything else you've noticed?" He asked and every other person shook their head.

"Well..." I started and they all faced me.

"What is it Renesmee?" Carlisle pushed.

"She always seems to go missing. Like, at school, for a few days at a time. I know it's not for hunting, because she uses the sunny days for that. It's just weird." Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"I think it's best if we go and pay her a visit, there're things we need to get sorted." We all agreed with Edward and stood up. He still held my mother's hand and she still looked like her old self. Thankfully, this hadn't changed her feelings and her mood and I hoped it stayed that way. She smiled at me when she caught my eye. "It might be better if it's just Renesmee and I, that way, I can stay out of sight whilst Renesmee talks to her. If she believes a mind-reader isn't nearby, it will be easier to get the information from her."

"That's actually a good idea guys." I told them. "We can use my gift when I get back to show you what happens." After agreeing, the other's pulled my mother away to talk about her trip. Jacob gave me a quick kiss before joining them. To be fair, I think it could just be a ploy to distract her and so she doesn't worry about us, and it was clever – very clever.

"You okay?" He asked as we started to walk through the forest. We had to follow her scent from school to find where she would be, and it was a lot easier to walk there – it gave me a chance to talk to my father.

"Yeah, just, y'know, thinking about this. All the drama!" I laughed once and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Drama always seems to follow us Cullen's whether we like it or not. Sorry, Renesmee." We both laughed.

"Thanks! Mom seems to be doing well." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Very, I think it's just what she needed, back to her normal self now." I smiled.

"I'm glad, _very _glad. It's nice to have her back." We continued to walk in silence through the woods. Small creatures scuttled away as we strolled noiselessly, not even the sound of a twig snapping between us.

"Wait." Edward stopped walking and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"I've got her thoughts..." He looked at me and I gulped, that look wasn't promising, there is obviously more to Louisa than we thought. "Volturi." He whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyaa! **I got a great response for the last chapter and I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that and I hope that this starts to explain things. I did say that this fic would be shorter than Unexpected and so things will all start happening soon. I have the entire thing planned out now. :)

I'm really sorry that I haven't had the chance to reply to all of your reviews but I've just started a new job and thing's have been very hectic. Just now that I love them all and every review makes me a smile. I appreciate them all!

As always, ENJOY & REVIEW!

If anyone has any ideas about people to play different characters then I would love your input. I'm mainly looking for the 'new' wolf pack and Louisa as well as Renesmee's friends in High School. Let me know. :)

Disclaimer: Once again, I should tell you, I don't own it. That's right, make me say it again even though it hurts! :'(

Chapter 14

Renesmee POV

"_What_?" I hissed. I wasn't unfamiliar with the Volturi, I was perfectly aware of their power and their false sincerity – there weren't many vampires who believe in their tactics and methods anymore. The ones who do are already in their precious guard. My mother knew not to alert them about my existence; she hadn't heard of anything like my kind and was pretty sure that the Volturi were just the same - she had always ensured we were careful in that sense.

"She's thinking about them – memories really of encounters with them." He lifted his head to look at me with that frown still etched into his brow. "It doesn't make sense." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm confused." I whispered and he laughed once without humour.

"You're not alone Renesmee." We stayed in silence longer whilst he listened intently to her thoughts. "She's been in contact with them... She's supposed to be keeping an eye on us as they haven't heard anything from us in a long time." He collapsed onto the floor in desperation and leant his back against an old oak tree. "It's my fault." He whispered and I frowned, joining him on the floor, the trunk big enough for the two of us to sit almost side by side.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, intrigued. He looked at me and the despair hidden in his eyes instantly made me realise that there was more to this situation than I first thought. He sighed deeply, taking a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Believe me, it is." He stopped and rubbed his brow with his thumb and fore-finger.

"How?" I pushed, hopefully not too forcefully.

"Back then, once I'd left your mother, I visited the Volturi." He paused to assess my reaction and I winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay, carry on."

"It was about a year after I left her, and I couldn't handle things, I had planned on joining them for something to do and to take my mind off of your mother and the situation. I couldn't handle it, I was a mess and they could see that and took advantage of it."

"You actually _wanted _to join them?" I gasped and he shook his head vehemently.

"Please, understand. I will never agree with the way they behave and the things they do, but I was broken. There was nothing going for me and I knew I couldn't ask them to kill me – for one, they would say no, and two, I couldn't do it to your mother. I had to at least _live _for her, even if I wasn't by her side when I should have been." I nodded, I may never understand his actions, but I'm sure in his situation and circumstances, I may have done the same. "Your mother was my entire reason for being, and I messed things up. It was too late to go back to her – I was sure she had found someone else and was blissfully happy, I never knew she'd had you." He smiled and I returned the gesture.

"So what happened?" I asked and his face turned sombre once more.

"I got there and asked – of course, Aro was confused at my sudden want to be there. I've vehemently refused in the past and he knew of my disgust towards them."

"You told them?" He shook his head.

"Never, it's Aro's power. In one touch he can hear every thought anyone has ever had."

"And he got to you?"

"Yes. He found out all about Bella and the way I left things. He understood my reasons for joining as he had witnessed them all firsthand. He expressed an interest in Bella what with me not being able to read her mind. He was initially pretty livid about the fact that a human knew about us, but that was overshadowed by the fact that I wanted to join them." I'd heard of the Volturi only in name briefly, but hearing the details and experiences from my father, really made them seem so much more real. My disgust for them increased – if that's even possible – and I know now how much they can actually do. The power they have over the vampire community is astounding.

I mused to myself for a while, thinking over the complications of the Volturi being involved with Louisa. She seemed so innocent at first, perhaps her disappearances could have been trips to Italy? Or thing's she has had to do for them as their mule? I turned back to Edward, intrigued to hear more and to really understand why Louisa is here.

"So what happened next?" I asked and he sighed.

"I joined them. They fed everyday and I couldn't handle it. I refused to join in with their lifestyle and so I hunted on my own in the outskirts of Italy. They never have understood our lifestyle choice, but it makes us feel more human and part of society rather than monsters."

"How long were you there for?"

"Only a matter of weeks. I couldn't handle it, but he let me go freely. Though I could hear it in his mind, he wanted me, Alice and Jasper – he even thought Emmett would make a great fighter for his guard. Besides, he was extraordinarily interested in your mother." He rested his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"What could Louisa have to do with this then?" He opened his eyes and shrugged.

"All I know is that she is here for them. By the sounds of things, she reports back what she see's and witnesses once a week. They either contact via letters or she has to go and visit them." He laughed once, "They're clever. They know that by coming here we would recognise their scent so they send her to them."

"It may have something to do with us hybrids, I mean, to know that there are more out there, perhaps Aro has an interest." Edward tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe. But I'm sure he now knows of yours and Bella's existence, despite our temporary absence to Austria which I am sure he does know of too as well. He is no doubt using that to his advantage."

"So Louisa has no idea what is going on? She's just doing as she's told?" He nodded slowly.

"It seems that way, yes." I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, frustrated by the whole thing.

"Nothing for now. We go home and inform them of what we know, I think now is the time to tell your mother about me and the Volturi, I was hoping I wouldn't have to." He grimaced at the thought and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she would rather know Dad, than be kept in the dark, right?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He looked at my hand on his shoulder and smiled before taking it and reaching over to hug me. I hugged him back.

"I did miss you Renesmee, you're my daughter after all." I laughed and pulled back.

"I missed you too." I told him. He stood up and reached his hand out to help me up. He hauled me up from the forest floor. "Race you home?" He smiled and laughed.

"Go ahead, I'll give you a head-start just so you have a chance." I feigned offence and laughed before shrugging and taking off.

"Fine by me..." I called over my shoulder and I could hear him laugh. I leapt forward, pushing my legs even further so that they barely touched the floor. I grinned in exhilaration as I brushed past trees and shrubs, my feet landing softly on the ground – the only sound was my ragged breathing as I glided through the trees. I laughed as I reached the patio door at the mansion, Edward grinning as he came up behind me barely half a second later. My Mom smiled and tilted her head to the side as she saw us.

"What's up Mom?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"So, everything must have gone alright with Louisa then?" She inquired and I looked down to hide my grimace.

"I think this is something we should tell everyone at the same time, love." He sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "Is everybody here?" He asked her and before she could answer, every Cullen convened in the living room, all eyes on Edward and I.

"What happened?" Emmett asked the two of us, everyone's eyes dancing between the two of us with intense intrigue.

"You had right to be suspicious." Edward started, sighing. Esme lifted her head and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "It seems she has been spying on us by the sound of her frantic thoughts."

"Why the _hell _would she spy on us?" Emmett threw his hands in the air as they collapsed to his side. Rosalie pulled him to her side and he relaxed into her touch.

"Because the Volturi asked her too." Carlisle raised one eyebrow and the others sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry." I frowned.

"What for?" Bella asked him from his side. Edward glanced at me, the other's all understood.

"I think this is something we need to talk about together, love. Come with me." She put her hand in his and I watched as they walked out of the room and into the garden where they continued to walk until they were hidden by the trees.

"It's not his fault." Esme whispered, mainly to herself.

"We know. We just need to figure out exactly what has happened and _why _the Volturi seem to want to keep an eye on us." Carlisle turned to face me singularly after addressing the entire family. "Did you find out anything else?" I shook my head vigorously.

"No. The only thing we were able to get was that she didn't know what the Volturi want with us and why she is doing this, they're just orders she is following for some reason. There has to be something in it for her to do it, it would make more sense." They each nodded.

"We need to find out as much as we can. I think we need to invite Louisa over for a chat and get as much information out of her as possible – you never know, she might be the good person out of all of this." I scoffed once Carlisle had finished speaking.

"I doubt it." He smiled and then the others left the room one by one. All except for Alice.

"What is it?" I asked her and she glanced at the clock.

"The shops are still open. The Volturi aren't here, fancy a shopping spree?" She asked and Rosalie came bounding down the stairs.

"Did I hear shopping?" She asked and we laughed, nodding as we took our jackets and headed outside.

"I should tell my Mom I'm going out – just in case." I told them but Alice put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me before I could.

"I wouldn't if I were you, I'm pretty sure you don't want to 'interrupt' their little conversation." My eyes widened and I shuddered at the thought.

"Good idea, I'm sure she won't even notice." She smiled and we hopped into Rosalie's latest convertible. I allowed myself to be encased and smothered in black leather, sinking into the upholstered back seat with a surprising amount of leg room. I pulled out my phone to tell Jake where I was going and that I'd see him later. We had a lot of planning to do for college and it would be a good distraction from the whole 'Louisa' situation. Although he would never say it, I could see how it worried him just as much as it did me.

"So, I'm thinking, we're all in need of some retail therapy. We'll head to Seattle and go to their Mall, hitting the shops. Renesmee, I saw an amazing little dress that would suit you amazingly. We should look for some college stuff too – you know, the important essentials for college life; lingerie, stationary, lingerie, folders, lingerie." I raised one eyebrow.

"Urm.. Sorry?" I asked her and she flashed me an innocent grin before continuing on to sing the praises of some new online store she'd found.

Swirling my coffee around in the food court, my aunts stared at me with interest, their heads tilted to the side and eyebrows slightly raised questioningly. I sighed.

"Spit it out. What?" I asked them and Rosalie smiled.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me as she rested her hand on top of mine in a comforting gesture, ignoring the gawking stare of the sweaty teenager who had just walked past our table. She rolled her eyes when he'd gone and then turned her attention back to me. "Seriously, Renesmee... We just want to make sure you're okay." I smiled and nodded thankfully.

"I appreciate it, really I do, but I'm fine. It's all just a bit much I guess." I leaned back in my chair, resting my hands on my stomach, coffee cup in hand. "I mean, first there was Victoria and now there's Louisa? It's never ending. And the _Volturi. _Ugh, they don't understand the meaning of privacy do they?" I squealed, flailing my hands in the air, catching the attention of a few other customers nearby. The small coffee shop we had chosen was comfortable and cosy. The perfect atmosphere when trying to cheer up. "To be honest, I just can't wait until once I've finished High School. Finals are almost over and then I can just chill and look forward to living with Jake in Alaska." I clasped my hand over my mouth as soon as the words spilled out.

Living with Jake was supposed to be our little secret for now until we had found something a little more concrete and had a definite idea on cash and location. We knew that a lot of fuss would be made over it and I kind of wanted my Mom to be the first one to know about it – I was leaving her home after all, especially after so many years.

"You're going to be living with Jacob?" Rosalie asked, wide-eyed. I winced and nodded carefully as my face flushed red. Her and Jake had never really seen eye-to-eye and so I could only imagine the thoughts going through her head about me living with a 'mutt' as she liked to call him. "That's great honey." My head snapped up as she leaned across the table to give me a tight hug. "I mean, we'll all miss you around the house and that, but it's about time you had a space of your own – and with Jacob nonetheless. You are 47 after all." She smiled the entire way through the sentence and didn't even grimace or snarl as she said Jacob's name.

"I totally agree. And we'll keep this our little secret don't worry, it looks like that lingerie will come in handy after all." Alice winked and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not all like Emmett and Rose here." I said, nodding my head in my blonde aunt's direction, she didn't look ashamed about the way her sex life was simply mentioned in such a carefree manner.

"It shows good stamina." She whispered and I laughed, enjoying this time with my aunts.

"So, are we off home?" I asked as I pulled my many bags into my hands, standing and heading down the stairs and out of the Mall, my aunts just behind me.

To be fair, thing's were a lot simpler than I made them out to be. After sorting out the Louisa situation and keeping the Volturi at bay, I'll be living with the love of my existence in Alaska right by my family and studying to be just as good as my grandfather. All I had to do now is be strong enough to get through this first bit as well as my finals – not like they mattered too much though, I'd done them so many times before this.

The drive home was short, sweet and simple and I arrived to see my mother and father both tangled in each other reading on the sofa. Both smiled at me as I walked in and my mother beckoned me over.

"We bought you something whilst we were away and thought that you might enjoy it." I smiled and set my bags down, moving over to them as Edward pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me with a silver ribbon tying it in a bow. The rectangular box seemed feather light and inoffensive so I lifted the hinged lid.

"They're Austrian Crystals." My mother explained as I took the piece of jewellery out of the box and examine it in my hands, twisting it around mesmerized by the clean cut crystals that shone and glistened every single time they hit the light – just like the skin of my family. Bella took my hand and the bracelet and wrapped it around, clipping it in place. I turned my wrist over and over to examine it in every direction, still entirely speechless. The crystals covered the entire thing, held together in what I assumed to be white gold.

"It's stunning." I whispered and I saw the two of them grin out of the corner of my eye whilst Edward wrapped his arm around my mother. I looked up to the two of them and smiled softly. "Thank you." I told them both before hugging them tight to emphasise my gratitude.

"Keep it safe Renesmee." I grinned and nodded to my mother.

"I will do, you can count on it." I picked up my bags, still staring at the bracelet as I walked up the stairway and into my room, placing the bags down and sitting on my bed. It's odd how one piece of jewellery can make you feel like a five year old child again. I was transfixed with the way it seemed to glow and it's aura was mesmerizing. I smiled, it's like my entire family put into one – the beauty, but the warmth and sentiment. They were different, and so was this – but both different in extraordinary ways.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

I know, I know, I suck. So bad. It's been way too long, but like I said in the AN before, I've had so much going on at the moment. I planned to have this out a couple days after that AN, but again, I got sidetracked. But hey, it's here now and I promise I won't leave it so long next time. I'm so so so so sorry.

I really hope you dont' hate me after this chapter. Please feel free to have a go at me in a review. :P

Your reviews are immense! So keep 'em coming guys!

As always, ENJOY & REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Still, I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Renesmee POV

I groaned as the sun peeked through the gap in the curtains, I slapped the top of my alarm clock and giggled as Jacob's grip around me tightened and he snuggled into my back.

"Jake?" He mumbled something incoherent and I laughed again. "Seriously Jacob, I need to get up, I have finals today... I do need to graduate at some point." He sighed and released me from his grip; I turned in his arms and gave him one soft peck on the lips before getting up from my bed.

Since finding out about Louisa a few days ago none of us had seen her - probably her making another disappearing act for a few days - but today was the start of finals, and I knew she had to be here for that. Then, we would be able to speak to her and confront her to find out as much as possible. For now, we are keeping Bella and Edward away, just in case she does not know of their return – no doubt she'll be wary of her thoughts around Edward.

Mom took to Edward's news of being a member of the Volturi rather well. I, however, was still shocked at the thought of it, but I didn't know Edward as well as my mother and it would take more justification than that for me to fully understand, but I would get there at some point.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapping one towel around my body and running another one though my hair to dry it as much as I could before running back into my bedroom where Jake had fallen back to sleep. I laughed as he shifted around and his feet poked out the bottom, even as he lay diagonally. Fully dressed I jumped onto his sleeping form and hovered over his body.

"Woah!" He jumped up and wrapped the sheet around his body, flipping over to be met with my face. My still damp hair tickling his cheeks. He grinned up at me. "Now that wasn't nice was it." I laughed as he smiled.

"I know, but you need to get up! You have things to do."

"Like what?" He scoffed.

"Take me to school!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room still smiling. I heard him huff as he hauled himself out of bed.

"Morning Renesmee." My mother greeted me from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at her and bounded into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and pulling my books out onto the table. I was engrossed in 'Mao's China' when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned slowly – still trying to keep my eyes on the page – to see Jacob, leaning against the doorframe, fully clothes and ready, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Y'know, for someone who's in a rush to get to school, you really didn't look like you were moving any time soon." I rolled my eyes and checked the time on the front of the cooker.

"Oh shush, I have plenty of time." He laughed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

"I know. You just looked like you were cramming so much work in." He kissed the top of my head.

"I have to. Finals." He sighed and pulled back so I had to look up at him.

"You've done this fifty times. I'm pretty sure you're going to do fine, so stop fretting." He smoothed out the frown lines on my face that I hadn't even realised were there and I relaxed into him.

"I know, you're right. To be honest, these don't even matter, I'm more nervous about seeing Louisa." There, I said it. It had been playing on my mind all day and yesterday. I knew she'd be there, but I tried to pass everything off as it just being my finals. But this is Jacob – I could tell him anything.

"That's what's getting to you?" He asked and I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. I mean it's the _Volturi _Jake. They don't just mess around do they? There's a reason behind all of this, and I don't know what." I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I'm scared Jake. I've never been this petrified before, even when I was faced with Victoria. These vampires don't mess about." I felt weak. I'd always been able to hold my own, stay strong and be there for people – but now, it was different. I was drained and upset, wishing for it all to go away. For Louisa to go away. For the Volturi to go away. I can't wait to leave here and be with Jake without the constant threat of a giant Vampire clan constantly on my back.

Now, however, I had to live through it, and cope as best I could.

"I know babe, I know." He squeezed me tight and in his arms – no matter how cheesy it sounds – I felt safe. However short the moment was, Jake would always go to the end of the world to keep me safe, and I would do the same for him.

"Come on, we need to go." I told him as I reluctantly pulled away, piling all my books into my bag and grabbing my jacket whilst Jake followed behind me. "Your car or mine?" I called over my shoulder.

"My car." He grinned and I climbed into his passenger seat.

The journey to school was mostly filled with silence, but it was comfortable. Jake rested his hand on my knee whilst we drove and it comforted me to know he was there. He knew if I wanted to talk that I would and I appreciated it. When we arrived, he gave me a soft kiss on the lips and I got out, ready to face the day – and ultimately, Louisa.

"Renesmee Swan." I swivelled around and smiled as I saw Jimmy walk up to me with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" He put one arm over my shoulder as we walked through the hallways.

"How're you feeling hon?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm good." I lied. "What about you? Nervous?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Me? Nervous? Don't be silly." He laughed. "No seriously, I'm bricking it. Do you have _any _idea how bad I'm going to fail this?" I laughed at the incredulous look on his rounded face.

"You'll do fine, we all know that – you're a nerd." He scoffed and I raised one eyebrow.

"That's rich coming from you!" He pointed at me and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"And you're point is? I know I'm a nerd." He grinned again as we rounded the corner to the exam room. I closed my eyes momentarily and took a steadying breath as I prepared myself to face Louisa. Jimmy removed his arm as we saw Aaron, Kane and Sam outside too, all of them doing the exam as well.

Still, no sign of Louisa as of yet.

But she had to be here – it was her final exam! But then again, if she's so old, she must have done this over and over again. I guess this could just be another day for her – exam or no.

"I'm shit nervous." Sam's hands were shaking as she fumbled for a pen. "This is _it_. Without passing these I can kiss my chances of going to college in Washington goodbye."

"You know you'll do fine Sam." Kane comforted her. I think after his split with Louisa, he's had a "Let's avoid her" policy which we believe has actually helped. She hasn't really been around much though – her appointments with Vampire royalty must really have got in the way. I fought the urge to scoff or laugh out loud – that really would have made me seem mad.

The doors to the exam hall swung open and Mr Marksom – the deputy principal – walked out. He pushed his glasses further up his nose that they almost reached his uni-brow and he lifted his plaid trouser higher so that they almost came up to his waist. He still lived in the 1900's. Modern day fashion wasn't quite his thing.

"Single file you enter." He boomed. "No talking, or communicating with others and all phones should be out of the exam room." He continued, probably spraying the few people who dared to stand in front of him as he pronounced each word impeccably.

"This is it." Aaron whispered and gave Jimmy a quick good luck hug before we all trudged slowly into the room. Bare walls and rows of desks – this would be fun.

* * *

"So?" Jen asked at the lunch table. "How did it go?" I smiled – genuinely for the first time today.

"Good actually. I didn't think it was too bad." I answered her.

"I totally agree – It was nowhere near as bad as I thought it was going to be." Kane told her.

"What about Sam? How did she think it was?" I laughed once.

"She was laughing about it afterwards. We were all wondering what all the fuss was about." Jen visibly relaxed as I told her about Sam's smiling face as we left the hall.

"I'm so glad. She was way too nervous." I nodded along with her. She was right.

"Louisa never showed though. The teacher's kept trying to get hold of her, Mr Marksom even went to her house. But apparently she wasn't in. No-one was." Jimmy was sat right up front and so managed to hear what the teachers were saying whilst he did his exam. "Marksom looked through the windows and the house was empty." I frowned and tilted my head to the side and I noticed Jen twitch beside me and flick her gaze involuntarily to me.

"That's odd." She said. I felt sure the colour had drained from my face as I took in the possibilities.

I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen now. With Louisa gone, that must mean the Volturi had no need for her anymore. Which means that they have enough information. Consequently, they'll be here sooner than we think. As a result, I'll be forced into exile never to lead a normal life with my family again.

Okay, so that _may _be a bit of an over-exaggeration, but still. The first half has to be true.

Jen was still looking at me intently as I stared into space.

"Ren?" She asked and nudged me with her elbow, trying to be discreet. I shook out of my trance and gave her a grim smile – not on purpose. The others seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations so she turned her attention to me. "Are you okay?" She whispered, low enough that only I could hear.

"I think so. But I think I need to go home. I have to go and talk to my family. There have been some recent revelations with Louisa." She nodded once.

"I'll cover for you if you want? Tell the teachers you were sick." I nodded.

"Thanks so much. You're the best." She smiled at me as I stood up, no-one really seemed to notice much as Jen launched into conversation with Kane across the table. Terry was far too happy eating his pasta to notice anything else around him. I grabbed my bag, still in a daze, and headed out of the cafeteria, walking slowly to be able to catch my bearings and attempt to make myself more alert.

I left the school premises, realising that I got a lift this morning and I would have to run back to the Cullen's. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I reached the first line of trees that surrounded the school. After putting my hair up, I started on my way, pushing hard to get home as soon as possible.

It wasn't until I collided with something cold that I was brought out of my running daze. I laughed and stood up, expecting to see a member of my family – after all, they were the only vampires around. I picked up my bag after I landed with a thump on the floor, wiping m jeans so that I wouldn't get grass-stains.

"Man, Alice would kill me if these got muddy – do you know how much-" I ranted to myself until I looked up.

The vampire standing in front of me had an amused expression and their head tilted to the side. Arms folded.

Those arms were hidden by the black cloak that hung down, but the unmistakable red glint in their eye gave their identity away.

"Well Renesmee, I'm pretty sure Alice would _love _to hear about how dirty your jeans get – if you were to see her that is."

"I-I'm sorry, I should really get going." I put the bag back on and attempted to run, but a circle of identically clad vampires surrounded me, leaving no room for escape. I gulped.

"I don't think that's necessary. Come here dear, let me introduce myself." The figure removed the hood of their cloak and held out their hand as if to greet me. "I'm Aro. It's _delightful _to finally meet you."

* * *

**It's a cliffie - I'm sorry. :S A lot of you said you didn't like them - so I apologize now. There just wasn't another place that I could leave this.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Hiya!

I know, this is long overdue and all I can do is apologise again. **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: **I need to know this, would you prefer longer, less frequent chapters, or shorter more frequent chapters? I think it all depends on wht you want, I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you. Cause I'm not.

Anyways, on with the chapter - it's a bit short, but I had to sto it there. I hope you all understand it and know where I was trying to go with it. And I hope you don't hate me because there's another cliffy... My baad. :S LOL

As always, ENJOY & REVIEW

Discliamer: It all belongs to SM. 

* * *

Chapter 16

Renesmee POV

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Good memories; bad memories; life-changing events. But surely, if dying in such gruesome circumstances, it would only make the pain so much worse to have to see all you are giving up in your last waking hours? What if I didn't _want _to have my life flash before my eyes?

What if all I wanted was to go home, and see my family? To see Jacob?

But being faced with Aro and a number of Volturi members, I really couldn't see that happening.

I took his hand and shook it briefly. His brow furrowed in confusion and I could have sworn a look of disbelief and anger flashed across his archaic features. "Like your mother." He muttered and stood back. That smug look of satisfaction returning to his face as he stood back into the circle of about 4 other Volturi members.

I would most probably be able to outrun them all – after all, I could outrun my father – but as I faced them, I knew that that would do more harm than good. Right now, having my mother's shield was something I cursed. I was close enough to the house that Edward would be able to hear me and they could help, but it was a futile attempt.

But then again, if I was close enough, then so were _they_. Unless Aro had some magical shield just like my mother then Edward should be able to hear them too? I clung to that thought and willed him to listen.

I continued to glance at the thick line of trees that surrounded us for any sign of my family as I willed these people to leave.

I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye, hoping that bravery would secure me a way out of here. "What brings you to Forks?" I asked, begging that he didn't notice the small waver in my voice.

"Well, we wished to ensure that you weren't attracting too much attention here. We understand now that a new line of werewolves has formed what with you being here, we sincerely hope that you are keeping the secret or there will be _dire _consequences." I could hear the threat – if he finds out anything he shouldn't, I die. Simple as.

"Is that everything?" I questioned and I noticed the brief flash of anger in his crimson eyes. It took all I had not to stare, but those eyes were haunting even to someone of my age.

"I believe so, however we would be delighted to meet the rest of your coven Renesmee." He continued.

"I'm very sorry Aro, but they aren't available right now. May I inquire as to how you know about us?" The question threw him for a second as his smirk faltered. I almost laughed at how someone who is deemed to have such high intellect didn't figure out a story to such a question.

"I know all of those in the vampire world. It's our job to do so. Your existence fascinates me though. Please, allow me to ask a few questions, it is up to you whether you wish to reply." I shrugged.

"Go ahead." I answered.

"I have met other hybrids recently, all of which claim to have killed their mother during birth and no longer know of their father. May I ask as to whether the same happened to you?" I knew he was digging for more, to try to get me to confess, however, I knew not to mention any names.

"Fortunately no. My mother survived birth and I know of my father. We're close." He nodded once, evident annoyance in his face at my short and un-detailed answer.

"Very well. I am very sure we will be seeing more f each other shortly. But please remember our little encounter and remember that you must keep a low profile in our world." The last part was sincere but I couldn't help but wonder what he meant about seeing me soon. He nodded to me once before pulling the hood of his cloak over his had and turning to leave without so much as a goodbye. The other members followed suit and left with his retreating figure.

I collapsed onto the floor. My legs buckling from underneath me as the intensity of who was standing in front of me mere seconds ago, crashed on top of me. I rested my head in between my legs and took two deep breaths.

As I stood once more after calming myself down, I couldn't shake the feeling of it not being over just yet. Surely Aro wouldn't be here just for a passing visit. More information perhaps? Trying to find things out for himself? These questions rattled in my mind as I walked slowly back home, trying to clear my head.

I squealed when strong cold hands wrapped around my body, restricting further progress towards home. A dark chuckle came from my capturer and I wriggled in their arms.

"Let me _go._" I breathed as they squeezed tighter to stop my movement.

"I don't think so young Renesmee." I frowned, trying desperately to turn around to at least catch a glimpse of whoever it was. I _knew _it. Aro couldn't leave it as a simple meeting, he had to send someone afterwards to do his dirty work, a pre-killing meeting was all that it had been. _Now _would be the time where my life would flash before my eyes. But once again, I begged for it not to come.

He held my hands behind my back in his steel grasp, so painful I felt sure they were broken and would leave permanent scars. I fought back tears as I continued to writhe and fidget in an attempt to find his weak spot.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound menacing, but it came out as more of a choked sob.

"You." Was all he whispered as he spun me around to face him. I swallowed as I saw his face.

He was one of those in the guard earlier. Aro must've sent him back for me. One lone tear fell down my face and he laughed once. I thought back to Edward and how he could ever be a part of this, how he could stand to be a member of something so cruel and heartless. The complete opposite to what he has been brought up with with Carlisle, who was the complete epitome of heart and compassion. I struggled to think of how someone could go against all of that, and join this.

I avoided my attackers gaze and I was forced down onto my knees. The wet grass sure to leave more stains on my jeans that Alice wouldn't be too happy about. But as more tears trickled down my face, I realised what this meant – I would never see them again.

A blindfold covered my eyes and I was lifted up once more. Confusion settled in and I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked, choking on my sobs.

"You're not to know." I tried to scream, but it wouldn't form in my throat. I begged for someone – anyone – to come and find me. How could Edward not have heard his thoughts? How come they weren't here?

A distant howl came from the other side of the woods as I was pulled over this mans shoulders as he ran deep through the forest. I almost smiled. I knew that howl, a distress call. They knew, they were coming.

If they could find me.

* * *

**Soo, what do you think? Let me know. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Feel** free to hate me, I totally understand. I've had a couple of emails/reviews about how I haven't been updating, but I just want to promise you that this WILL be finished. It's just going to take longer.

**I need to take the time to explain a few things - Recently, I've just started my A-Levels and college is being really hectic and pushy about hwk etc. I still need to fit in work around that and then there's my friends which I can't abandon. I haven't had a day off in 2 weeks and so I'm trying SO hard to get this done. This is so important to me and all your reviews mean the world and so I hate to think that I'm dissappointing you. **

I can't promise when I'm going to update next, it could be tomorrow, or it might not be for a couple of weeks. I'm trying to get them written. Remember, I WILL finish this.

So, time to start pimping out some tunes - Check out **Norwegian Recycling **on youtube. They have some maaad mixes. Let me know what you think of them! Anyways, on with the chaper - I hope you like it. :)

As always, ENJOY & REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I still don't own. :(

* * *

Chapter 17

Renesmee POV

My hair whipped my face as he continued to pound through the forest. Me roughly thrown over his shoulders as my side dug into his shoulder as he ran, no doubt causing a vicious bruise. The howl was now just a distant echo and it didn't seem to faze my kidnapper who continued to run with just as much vigour as before.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't talk. So much that I wanted to do to help, but I simply couldn't – almost as if a wall was blocking any form of physical movement. All I could do was stay here and wait as I was dragged away by the Volturi. I pinned all my hopes on that lone howl, hoping desperately that they would find me.

Whoever it was slowed to a stop as I felt myself loosening in his vice-like grip, confusion flew through me in a wave as I heard him growl – deep and low. It resonated in his chest.

"Brilliant." He muttered darkly underneath his breath. He lowered me to the floor and I removed whatever was covering my eyes with my hands now free. The vampire never seemed to realise that I had done it – his attention was focused on the trees. I didn't allow myself to get my hopes up – it could just be a passing nomad – but deep down, I felt sure that someone had come to help me. A snarl rippled through the first line of trees and I smiled as eight paws came padding out. Their heads low and their eyes dangerous as they stared at the vampire in front of them.

To be honest, why he was told to do the job by himself I wasn't sure of. Surely the Volturi would have more sense to try and have a few more people to try and take me away – for situations just like this. Maybe it was a trap or a trick? But I could think of that later.

Jacob snarled and bared his teeth whilst Nathan followed behind him, a deep, dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" The vampire said to the two wolves. I could tell he was ill informed of their existence and so seemed to underestimate their strength and power.

Once again, Jacob snapped his jaw at him and I watched as he flinched oh so slightly. Almost impossible to see if it wasn't for my enhanced senses. "Wolves?" I heard him muse to himself. Jake took the distraction as a chance to look at me, he gave me a pained glanced and I wondered behind the sentiment of it, but his attention soon turned back to the vampire before he noticed our exchange.

The two wolves started to circle the vampire and I watched as a small flicker of fear cross his face after being faced with two wolves he knew nothing about. I sat there, frozen. Afraid that if I moved, his attention would return to me and the situation could be worse than before.

Jacob lunged forward slightly. His face mere millimetres away from this vampire's. I cringed as I saw the close proximity between them and Nathan soon flanked him. I watched as the vampire raised his hand and took hold of Nathan by his neck and flung him across the small clearing until he hit a tree. The contact echoed through the forest and I winced as I saw him in a heap on the floor. Jacob let out a small whine, but as soon as Nathan stood up again and I realised he was fine, I let out a relieved sigh. The vampire growled as Jacob and Nathan circled him. Nathan had a small limp as he walked, obviously an affect of the blow he just took. The unnamed vampire stared at the two of them with a slightly incredulous look as he watched Nathan gradually begin to continue walking normally – his leg obviously having healed. I resisted the urge to smirk.

Next I knew, Jacob was lunging forward once more, but this time to take the unsuspecting vampires arm in his jaw and pull it from his body. I shuddered at the sound – similar to that of nails down a blackboard. I cringed, grinding my teeth together, knowing I would have to endure more.

Jacob threw his severed arm into the forest and I scrambled to my feet, knowing full well that I would have to get a fire going if this vampire was ever going to leave. Jake and Nathan kept him occupied whilst I ran into the forest, collecting firewood. Every so often I would hear the sounds of a vampires flesh being torn and the odd growl and howl. I would wince at any signs of Jacob or Nathan being hurt, but I knew that I had to get this done. After I had collected enough wood I panicked, knowing I had nothing to start the fire with. I patted down my pockets and groaned in frustration when I realized there was nothing there that could help.

I wandered through the forest, still, the sounds of their fighting could be heard, but it was obvious that the two wolves had almost finished their job. – and successfully. I smiled as I found a pair of cut-off jeans folded neatly behind a tree. A tattered pair of trainers rested neatly on top. I knew the wolves were careful and so ha to hide these things here for this sole purpose, I also knew what else was hidden nearby.

Jake had told me many times that they were often caught without a means to eradicate vampires in the forest, as a result, they made an addition and now stock lighters too. As the sounds of their fighting died down to just the slow padding of paw-prints, I breathed out a sigh of relief, picking up the lighter and taking it with me to the clearing with the mountain of wood. Both wolves looked over to me as I emerged and Jake phased right there, not caring about his modesty. He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me so close to him that the days events caught up with me.

Lone tears trickled silently down my cheeks. Never seeing Jake, never seeing my family, being torn away from them to stay at the unknown. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Sh baby." He soothed. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise you. I've got you now." He held me tighter and I could just about make out Nathan who must have phased back at some point and dressed. He gathered up the pieces of my kidnapper and threw them onto the fire.

I pulled back and rested my arms on Jake's bare biceps. He ran his thumbs across my cheeks to wipe away the tears and cradled my face in his hands, resting his forehead on mine. "I won't ever let anything happen to you. He wasn't going to get away." I smiled in spite of the situation and kissed him once on the lips before he pulled me into his arms again. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you." He rubbed my back and then paused. I frowned, pulling out of his embrace.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm suddenly very aware that I'm naked." He whispered. I laughed and he grinned.

"I don't mind." I told him.

"But I do!" Nathan called from the fire where thick, purple smoke was billowing out of. "Seriously man, I don't need a full view." Nathan chucked Jake some shorts, most probably the one's I found earlier and he put them on quickly before taking my hand and walking us over to the fire.

"Is that all of it?" He asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I got all the bits I could find. We ripped that sucker into shreds." I rolled my eyes at Nathan's enthusiasm, but smiled still. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked me.

"I think so. I'm still a little shell shocked, it might take a while until it properly sinks in." Jake squeezed my hand in reassurance. "I just don't get it though, surely Edward would have heard their thoughts? Where are they?" Jacob sighed beside me.

"They went hunting for a bit, I was supposed to come and tell you when I caught their scent. As soon I realised he had you we cam running. I don't know how Bella will react when she finds out." I winced. She's never going to be able to forgive herself. She'd always had pride in the fact that I'd been kept safe in her care – and now she goes away briefly, and I'm almost kidnapped.

"Well, they weren't to know." I whispered and latched on to Jake's side. "I'm just glad you two were there."

Jacob took me back to his house whilst we waited for my family to return. He had called them on the way and they said they would be home within the hour. As we curled up on the couch, he held me tight against him, refusing to let me go, a line of worry etched into his forehead. I smoothed it out with my thumb.

"What's got you so worried Mr Black?" I whispered.

"I was so close to losing you Ness." He replied. Pain evident in his eyes.

"But you didn't. You'll never lose me Jake. I'm too persistent." He gave a small smiled and I rested back in his arms. "I promise." He kissed my head just as the door swung open and one by one, members of my family filed in the room. My Mom gathered me up in her arms and rocked me backwards and forwards. I knew if she was human, she would be crying right now.

"I can't believe we weren't here for this. I can't believe I was so stupid as to leave you here when this was going on." She murmered to herself.

"Mom, it's fine. I'm fine. You shouldn't worry."

"But I do! It's my job to look after you and I wasn't even _here_." She ranted. I let go of her and faced the rest of my family, every single one of them had that pained, hurt expression but my Mom's was the worst of all.

"Seriously guys, can you please just chill? I'm fine. Jacob and Nathan were there and the vampire didn't have a chance. I can't stand to see you all like this, so please just believe me – I'm fine." I emphasised the whole thing, hoping that they'd believe me. But it did little in the way of reassurance – they were vampires, set in their ways.

"What were you doing out of school anyway?" Alice asked. I thought back to the events of the day, realising that I had actually gone to school this morning and there was a reason for me leaving early.

"Louisa. She didn't turn up for the exam. Then the teachers went to her home and it was literally _empty _and so I assumed the worst: The Volturi were done with their 'research' and were ready to come and get me. So I ran home to try and tell you, but I bumped into them instead." I noticed how they all winced as I said my story, and their faces once more, filled with guilt. "But I'm fine now. No broken bones, no spilt blood, nothing. All we need now is a plan to try and get rid of the Volturi – but how that's going to happen I don't know." Edward sighed as he leant against the wall in Jacob's home, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"We need some sort of plan and to know what they want. We are to stay with Renesmee at all times just in case and I want to be able to hear their thoughts. I don't know how this is going to work, but we need to figure out something – and soon."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry! **I promised you this chapter about a month ago and you have no idea how guilty I'm feeling. I hope you managed to read the Author's Note, but in case you couldn't: Basically, my laptop broke and I've only recently been able to get a new one. I lost all my chapters and college work and so i've had to frantically catch up. I'm sooo sorry.

BUT! The chapter is here now, and I understand if you all hate me and never want to read or review again, but I'd really appreciate it if you did. I realised that my chapters seemed to be dragging a fair bit, so I hope that this one speeds things up and gains your interest a bit more. I did promise you that this would be finished, and I stick by that :)

So, without further adieu - ENJOY & REVIEW!

Jem :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it! :/

* * *

Chapter 18

Renesmee POV

"You don't think she could've gone far do you?" I whispered to my Mom as we sat on my bed. Yesterday was a turning point for all of us as we realised just how close the Volturi were. They would be back for me soon after realising that we killed one of their own – it was just a question of when, but Alice had her eye on them and Edward was keeping an ear out. All I was allowed to do was sit here whilst they did patrols. One person would stay with me as the others worked a schedule. However, Carlisle would always stay here and frantically call for support in order to help us against the Volturi. I believe that Carlisle doesn't wish to fight them, simply scare them – he's far too compassionate to fight.

"I'm not sure honey. She's a half-breed and you're pretty fast." I sighed.

"Not really helping, Mom." She laughed once and pulled me into her side, kissing the top of my head. Since finding the rest of my family my mother and I rarely managed to have moments like these anymore, so they were precious and I loved them.

"I'm sorry Ren. I'm just trying to help." She squeezed me tighter, it would've hurt an ordinary human.

"I know you are. I just want…" I trailed off, I didn't know what I wanted. The Volturi off my case would be a start. Having me would get them my parents. Of course, they know that they wouldn't ever join willingly so they must entice them – bargain with them. "I just want everything to be normal." I said with a sigh.

"Honey, we're now a family of immortals, thing's won't ever be normal for us." I smiled.

"You know what I mean." She laughed.

"I know. But thing's will be normal for you and Jacob soon. When this has all blown over the two of you can live together and college and start leading a normal life without all the worries of this life." To be honest, I couldn't wait to live with Jacob. Graduation was looming and then the two of us would be starting college, but we had to get through this first. "I'm going to miss you." Mom whispered and I looked up towards her as she smiled sadly. _How do you mean? _I asked her through my gift, her hand on mine.

"I'm used to seeing you every day. For 47 years I haven't been apart from you. But since coming here, you've grown up so much. You're independent and branching out." She smiled sincerely and kissed my head once more. "I'm going to miss you when you live with Jacob, but I'm glad you're doing it – it's what you need." I grinned and rested into her side.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The time passed with little event. Edward came in to check in on us every now and again, but little progress seemed to have been made. Each day the Volturi got a head-start and each day, we were still clueless.

"Her scent disappeared just outside of Forks – we believe she swam out of here. It makes sense. We just need to know where she's heading and when, or _if _she'll be back." Carlisle explained as we all convened in the dining room that evening. The wolves were out patrolling leaving us to be able to hunt and Carlisle the opportunity to explain.

"I'm still keeping a look out for any of Aro's decisions. I figured he's the one to look for."

"Thank you Alice." Carlisle said as he faced me. "How're you feeling?" He asked, his eyes full of compassion. I sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine, so stop worrying about me. You've all done enough." None of them looked convinced.

"But we do worry 'lil niece. It's our job." Emmett called and I smiled. "Besides, our games on the Xbox are pretty legendary." He winked and I giggled. To be fair, whenever it was Emmett's turn to babysit me, we had an Xbox marathon – I let him win nowadays, it avoids the arguments. But it's still fun and a great way to spend time with them all, despite the consequences. My reverie was cut short by Alice.

"A decision's been made." She breathed. The fear on evident on her face as she came to terms with the vision I'd obviously just missed. As soon as the panic passed around the room it was covered with the overwhelming sense of calm from Jasper.

"What was it Alice?" Carlisle asked, and she glanced at him.

"Aro, he's sending someone. More people. They're not going to stop." She explained.

"I don't understand Alice." Edward mused. "He knows of your power, yet he's insistent on making full use of it? Doesn't he realise that he's giving us an advantage?" Carlisle nodded.

"Edward's right. There must be more to it. He would never let us have things this easy would he? This _is _Aro – the master of deception." Carlisle explained.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We wait. Alice how long do we have?" Jasper asked her, holding onto her hand tightly as he tried to calm her.

"3 days." She whispered, and I gulped.

"This will not go on longer than three days. We cannot have it. We must do something before they send even more people. A complete overthrow of the Volturi is required yet we aren't able to do it." Jasper continued to explain. "I don't want my niece in any more danger and Aro needs to understand that we will _not _be joining him for any of his sick experiments."

"Jasper's right. This must come to an end." Carlisle continued.

"And how do you suppose we do that? They're an entire clan of some of the most powerful vampires in the world and we're a family of 9." I told them, determined to let them see how it wasn't possible. The door swung open and in walked Jacob, Nathen by his side.

"Ah, but you're forgetting us my dear." He winked and sat down beside me, kissing me on the cheek as he folded himself on the floor by my side.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, we'll be there to help too. We're not exactly going to leave you lot to do it all yourselves." I frowned and turned to Nathan, cocking my head to the side. He grinned and nodded.

"Don't look at me, he's right Ness." He told me.

"I don't like it." I whispered, as he grabbed my hand.

"I know you don't, but we have to do this Nessie if we're ever going to get them off of our backs. It's the only way." I sighed and he rubbed his thumb on my hand in soothing circles.

"So what? We just march up to the Volturi and murder them all?" I saw my mother wince out the corner of my eye as I spoke. But I needed to know what was going on.

"Not exactly. We're going to have to find a finer plan, but we will need to go to Italy if we're going to get anywhere. There's only one way to overthrow the Volturi and that is to rid the world of its leader." Carlisle explained.

"So you're proposing we kill Aro?" Rosalie asked from her perch beside Emmett. Carlisle nodded once.

"It could work." Edward murmered. He lifted his head and addressed all of us. "When I was there, it's obvious there was such discontent between the leaders. Caius and Marcus would love nothing better than more power, I say we trick them into helping us – indirectly of course – before we get rid of them. Without those three, the Volturi is nothing. It was their ideas that frightened people the most and many whom I spoke to – whilst they would never admit it out loud – would have preferred not to be there. It could be easier than we think, but we have just three days to do it in." I sighed. Three days, it's forever going to be counting down.

In my 47 years of existence I have never once faced so much threat than in my last year with my real family. But I don't blame them, it would have happened anyway – I'm just glad that my mother and I have them here to help us.

"So that's settled then?" Carlisle addressed everyone. Nathan and Jake nodded in agreement and they both left to inform the rest of the pack. Carlisle immediately began to phone around, requesting even more help from those we trusted most. We could not afford for this to get back to the Volturi. All I could do was sit and watch. My mother refused to let me get involved – Edward likewise. They both claimed I was too delicate yet I wanted nothing more than to be with them out there. Trying to help and be more than just a nuisance. It was frustrating – knowing I couldn't do a thing in case I got hurt.

But I would have to live with it. For three days at least.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Review :)**


	19. Something To Say

**Hi there,**

**Now, when I first started writing for FanFic – many moons ago – I was hear to find out what everyone thought. How they interpreted things – actions, movements, speech, and to share in my one indulgence that was the Twilight Saga. **

**Now when things don't quite go to plan or when something comes back to haunt you there's only one way that I can relieve myself of it and that's to write about it. Whilst you're all hoping that this would be another snippet of quite frankly what has turned out to be the last thing on my mind right now, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint. Because what I have here is nothing of the sort, but something I feel I need to talk about. To get off my chest because there is honestly nothing more I can do to help myself. So please, take a read and let me know what you think and when I'm back on my feet again you'll get the rest of this Fic.**

**I'm sorry for sounding so morbid and depressing, but you're hear as loyal readers – and I hope you could take that one step further. I can't tell you what I've been through, but hopefully you might get an understanding here. **

**Thanks guys – and I'll be back soon. I haven't forgotten you :)**

There are some people with the right to be happy – smiling faces and intriguing stories of family visits to far away, exotic locations. Then there others with the right to be miserable. Truth is, no-one can tell you what you can and can't do – what is right and what is wrong. There's this thing called a conscience. A little whisper in your ear or a gut feeling that doesn't go away until you've done the right thing; truth here is that you can't get away from knowing what's right or wrong. Everyone has the power to _know_. Such omniscience that's so almighty that it can overpower anything and everything without exception.

Problem is, no-one seems to want to use this power. It's stuffed away in a little cell. A Pandora's box that no-one wants to open in case they find something that they didn't want to know. How dare they? What gives them the right to think that they can overrule the rest of this planet and stand so high in a bottomless pit of all things wrong.

Lets add another dimension here. What happens if one of these people – one of those who have no perception of what is right or what is wrong; or have no intention of _using _such a power of being able to distinguish between what is right or what is wrong – what happens, if maybe, just maybe, you love one of them?

Their smile, their grace. Their hair that you think is way too short and doesn't suit them – but you love it anyway. Their old clothes that you like to slum around in just because they smell of them. Or staring at pictures of you until your heart can't take it any more. Well what happens then?

How about if you're also the one that hasn't used this power as well as you should have? What if the two of you together have failed to recognise that there _is _something greater than both of you, and all you have to do is dig that tiny bit deeper until you find it. Why didn't you open that Pandora's box? Why didn't you _think _of what was right or what was wrong? Common sense; knowledge; education; Does it not matter anymore?

Simply put – Karma.

You've done something, haven't you? One big mistake that you can't take back simply because you don't have a time machine. Sometimes, it comes back to bite you – whether it's the revelation of your mistake or revenge or a long awaited retaliation. Perhaps it's all three. You can never be sure, right?

Karma. That's right. Not _using _that power of knowing what is right or what is wrong will come back one day. Whether it's mental – or physical. Truth is, most of us end up losing what is dear to them in one way or another. One of the seven deadly sins – Greed. Such lack of knowledge or motivation can turn into a wrong decision. A wrong decision made by the wrong person at the wrong time. Revelation. Retaliation. Humiliation. Seems to be the way the world goes – one big circle.


End file.
